Blast from the Past
by NaiIAm1112
Summary: Derek is reunited with his first love
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the Past

(Derek Morgan love story)

What happens when Derek Morgan is reunited with the one that broke his heart?

Flashback 1991

*The scene is set to Derek's senior year in college, he isn't playing football due to an injury, he's dating his long term friend Catalina who is a sophomore*

**Derek POV**

Catalina: Derek I can't believe you!

Derek: Cat baby listen to me

Cat: no you have nothing to say to me, I caught you with your dick still inside the bitch

Derek: I know but let me explain

Cat: no *takes off the promise ring he gave her at the start of her freshman and his junior year* here…its not like you kept the promise

Derek: Cat please *eyes tearing up*

Cat: *tears running down her face* no, its over Derek *leaves out*

Derek: CAT! CAT, BABY COME BACK! *sinks down to his knees*

*few days later, Derek is at his mom's house*

Fran: ok tell me what's wrong

Sarah: yea you've been moping around when you should be getting excited that you're about to graduate soon

Derek: I know

Fran: so what's wrong?

*Des burst thru the door*

Des: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DEREK?! I just got finished talking to Cat and she says she caught you cheating

Fran: Derek say it isn't so

Derek: yea, I made a mistake

Des: you think

Fran: Des, calm down…Derek tell me what happened

Derek: after getting injured and not playing ball anymore I started feeling insecure about Cat and I's relationship

Sarah: why she loves you Derek

Derek: I know, but seeing how a lot of other people who I thought I was cool with started distancing themselves from me I thought she'd do the same…one night a girl came to my room and I let insecurity and temptation take over…Cat walked in and saw everything

Fran: oh Derek, you've got to talk to her

Derek: she doesn't want to talk to me

Des: you're right about that one

Fran: Desiree, stop it…give her time Derek…but you better talk to her before graduation

Derek: I don't think she'll ever speak to me again, she gave me back the promise ring I gave her at the start of her freshman year

Sarah: oh yea, she's pissed

Fran: ok, I'll try talking to Maria and I'll see if I can set something up

Derek: thanks Ma *kisses her cheek then goes upstairs*

Fran: what are we going to do

*Cat refused to talk to Derek for the rest of his final semester, she was forced to go to his graduation but said nothing to him, she graduated 2 years later and moved to Miami where she began working for Miami PD, Derek did undercover work in Chicago then moved to Quantico, VA where he became a profiler in the BAU…they haven't spoken to each other since the argument*

*Present day*

Derek: morning Baby Girl

Garcia: I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff

Derek: that I'd like to see

JJ: come guys, round table room

*in RTR*

JJ: ok, Miami PD has requested our help with the abductions of women from several clubs in Miami, from what we know, the UnSub started off with local hole in the wall clubs and he's progressing, what he's doing with the women we don't know

Hotch: we may have to go undercover, detectives there will help a few of you with a look that'll fit in with the Miami night life, Penelope you will be joining us, wheels up in 30

Rossi: *turning to Derek* what happened to the detective you went out with last time we were in Miami

Derek: ah Tina *smiles*, we talked occasionally but nothing recent

Rossi: maybe you can reignite that

Hotch: probably not, this investigation is being led by a Det. Williams

*meanwhile in Miami on South Beach*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *laying on the beach with co-worker Marcus Patrick* man I'm glad I finally got my vacation

Marcus: me too, thanks for loaning me the second room in your beach house

Cat: no problem *phone starts ringing* ugh, its Tina *answering* what I'm on vacation

Tina: I know, but there's a case involving Miami night life and that's your specialty

Cat: so my team can't handle it?

Tina: the BAU is involved so you have to be here to lead

Cat: fine, but I want two weeks off next time

Tina: for what, you're leaving soon

Cat: so, I'll leave two weeks earlier so I get my vacation

Tina: whatever, just hurry up and get here, they should be arriving soon

Cat: fine, I'll come as I am now

Tina: bye *hangs up*

Marcus: we gotta go in?

Cat: yep *standing up and ties her sarong around her bikini bottoms* come one

Marcus: are we going to change?

Cat: nope *smiling* I feel like fucking with Tina since she cut my vacation short

Marcus: *laughing while putting on his shirt* you know she's going to flip out

Cat: yea, that's the point, besides I have a work outfit in my office

Marcus: I think I have something work appropriate as well

Cat: alright come on…*climbs into her Jeep with Marcus and heads to Miami PD while blasting My Neck, My Back by Khia*

*back at Miami PD*

**Derek POV**

Derek: man I love Miami *looking at the females*

Rossi: indeed *looking at the females as well*

Hotch: looking for a 5th wife Dave?

Rossi: nope *laughs*

Reid: you've been married 4 times?

Rossi: we're not going to get into that

Tina: hi everyone, nice to see you again, Derek

Derek: hey Tina

Garcia: hi I'm Penelope Garcia, technical analyst

Tina: Tina Lopez, ok…Det. Williams will be here soon, this is Chris, he's on Williams' team

Chris: ah, the name is Precious…I major in digging up dirt…if we go undercover I'll be helping you fit in

Garcia: you are amazing

Precious: I like you too boo

Tina: Chris

Precious: Precious

Tina: whatever, where is your boss?

Precious: *listening to the sounds of Khia coming from outside* she's here

Tina: *hearing the music* of course she's making an entrance

Precious: *answering phone* aight, I got it

Tina: that was her?

Precious: mmhhmmm *starts playing Shake Your Tailfeather* y'all might want to look towards them doors over there in 3,2,1

*door opens and Cat walks in with her shades on*

Precious: oule she bad

Tina: what the hell

Cat: *glances at the team, immediately recoginizing Derek* hi, I'm Det. Catalina Williams…I'll be leading you, this is Marcus Patrick, he's on my team as well as Gerren, Seiko and "Precious"…we can discuss details in that room over there…I'm going to change *walks into her office and shuts the door to change*

*The BAU team is left in shock*

Rossi: I love Miami

Tina: our meeting room is right over there, sorry for her outrageous outfit

Precious: outrageous, bitch is bad and you know it

Tina: whatever *walks off*

Gerren: come on I'll show you the room

*the team goes into the meeting room and waits, still surprised that Cat walked in wearing a bikini and sarong*

Hotch: that was interesting

Rossi: she's bold

Derek: I know her

Reid: one of your Miami adventures

Derek: no, I really do know her

Garcia: well she definitely is bold

*Cat walks in wearing a business casual dress and heels*

Cat: sorry about the show, Tina and I have a few issues…ok so I read the files…he's started at places that are only known to locals and he's escalated to spots that aren't too popular…they're more locals that go there but a few lost tourist will go there to…if I can make a prediction, he's going to go after well known popular places soon

Rossi: you come prepared

Cat: yea, that's how I got the opportunity to lead a team, my team in particular works on cases that involve being social…usually those cases involve clubs and other social settings, we are really good with going undercover which is probably what will happen

Hotch: well alright…lets start figuring out who's behind this…Cat, can you and Gerren show JJ, Reid and Derek the first places the women were taken from…Dave, Emily and I will go to the more recent places with Say?

Seiko: its Seiko

Hotch: my apologies…Garcia you will stay here and work with Chris

Precious: its Precious

Hotch: alright lets go

*everyone files out but Derek holds Cat back gently by her arm*

Derek: *obvious hurt and confusion* Catalina?

Cat: don't start we have a case to work on

***up next visits to the club, Derek tries to get Cat to talk to him, this is my first Criminal Minds story, reviews and ideas are welcomed***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*in the first truck with Cat*

**Cat POV**

JJ: can I ask you a question Cat?

Cat: *driving* sure, JJ right?

JJ: yea, um what was up with the first outfit?

Cat: you really want to know?

JJ: yes

Cat: honestly, it was to get back at Tina…Tina and I have had beef ever since I was promoted to be a team leader. Our chief noticed that my methods were the reason why many of the cases got solved, he also noticed that when it came to cases that happened in social settings; for example a club, I was the one who had the most knowledge on Miami's social scene…the chief thought that was very beneficial so he split the team in two and Tina and I became the team leaders

Reid: so "Precious" was already working there

Cat: nope, when I got my own team I also got to pick the people I wanted to work with

JJ: ok that doesn't explain the outfit

Cat: ah *laughs* earlier Marcus and I were laid out on the beach because we're supposed to be on vacation this week, Tina called saying that I needed to come in just as we were about to indulge in a round of sex on the beach

Derek: *coughs*

Cat: I'm talking about the drink, anyways she cut my vacation short so I decided I'd mess with her a little bit

Reid: does this happen often between you too

Cat: nope, because she knows I'll win every time

JJ: alrighty then

Cat: we're here *parks truck*

*inside the lounge*

Cat: hola Rico

Rico (lounge owner): ah Catalina *looking at Reid, JJ and Derek* who are these outsiders

Cat: relax, they're with the FBI… we wanted to ask you a few questions about Rosie

Rico: ah *looks down* sweet girl, she came in with a few of her friends the other night, she drank and drank and drank all night, eventually her friends tried to cut her off and call her a cab but she walked off

Reid: did any of them try to go after her

Rico: nope, to be honest they were pretty wasted themselves, when Rosie stormed off they didn't bother to chase after her

Derek: that doesn't sound like a good friend

Rico: I know, but like I said, they weren't in the right frame of mind either

JJ: did anyone see the person who took her

Rico: I don't have a detailed description but the guy that got her to walk off with him was tall about 6'5, caramel complexion, very low hair cut…couldn't see his face tho

Reid: you said she walked off with him?

Rico: yea, according to my bartender, this guy was very smooth, and with her being extremely intoxicated, she was very vulnerable…here's the bartender coming in now….Mari

Mari: yes sir

Rico: these people are here to gather clues about Rosie

Mari: oh, I really couldn't see the guy's face…but he was tall, lite skinned and had a low haircut

JJ: alright thank you

*they head to 2 other local spots and witnesses gave the same description as Rico and Mari*

Cat: alright let's head back to the office

JJ: yea, the other team is on their way back as well

*back at the office in the meeting room*

Cat: ok, so we talked to the 3 owners of the first three abduction locations, all the witnesses confirmed that each woman left with a man that is described to be about 6'5, caramel complexion and a low haircut

Hotch: that's interesting, we went to the most recent location and witnesses reported that the UnSub was short, about 5'7, curly hair and a caramel complexion

Reid: so we have 2 UnSubs

Hotch: alright, we're going to go to the hotel for now and regroup in the morning, we may have to re-interview out witnesses

Seiko: you all aren't staying in a hotel

Derek: why

Cat: because here in Miami there are a lot of leaks…if you all check into a hotel, I can guarantee the public will know you're here

JJ: so where are we staying

Cat: in a house I own down here, its really low key and close to the office plus the public will be oblivious to who you really are, my team will also be staying there in case we wind up going undercover

Reid: own as in you don't live there regularly?

Cat: nah, I live in a condo, but when I have family or friends in town I stay at the house with them

Emily: well alright lets go

*at the house*

Cat: ok so this is it, I had the fridge fully stocked and there are five bedrooms but no one will actually have to share a bed…come on I'll show you around *shows the teams where they'll be sleeping*

JJ: this is nice

Garcia: very posh

Precious: yes honey, you should see her room

Cat: Precious you know my room is off limits…well I'm if you need anything my room is over there at the end of the hall…see everyone in the morning

Derek: Cat can we talk?

Cat: nope

Derek: why

Cat: I don't want to talk to you

Derek: come on please Cat, we need to talk

Cat: nope good night *walks off*

**Derek POV**

Derek: damn she still doesn't want anything to do with me

Rossi: why is that

Derek: shit you scared me

Rossi: sorry, I was coming to tell you that me and you are sharing a room and Reid is rooming with Hotch…now why doesn't care want to talk to you?

Derek: because at one point in time we were together, we fought and she dumped me and never looked back

Rossi: mmhhmmm, how about we settle in and then you tell me the real story

*in the room, after they finish unpacking*

Rossi: *sitting on his bed* alright out with it

Garcia: hey homies sorry to interrupt

Derek: what's up baby girl?

Garcia: nothing me and the girls couldn't sleep so we decided to come in here

Derek: oh alright

Rossi: have a seat, Derek was just telling me a little about his past

Garcia: oule story time!

JJ: are you sure you want to know about Derek's past?

Emily: yea you know he's wild

Garcia: I know *smiles*

Rossi: relax, it's a story about him and Cat

JJ: now I'm interested

Emily: me too

Garcia: me three

Reid: *walks in* hey

Derek: lemme guess, can't sleep?

Reid: nope Hotch kicked me out

Garcia: *laughing* why?

Reid: because he wants to sleep and I want to read

Emily: wow

Rossi: alright well you're just in time to find out why Cat hates Derek

Derek: she doesn't hate me

Rossi: really Derek?

Derek: fine, she might hate me a little bit, anyways I've known Cat all my life, her and my sister Desiree were best friends so she was always around…we started dating when she was a junior in high school and I was starting my freshman year in college

Rossi: wait I thought Desiree was 7 years younger, how is it that she was a junior in high school when you were a freshman in college?

Derek: because I started school at 6 instead of 5, and when my dad passed I started skipping school a lot so I got held back a year, and she skipped 2 grades

Rossi: ah, now explain her hostility towards you

Derek: so she went to the same university as me after high school…we still kept our relationship going and I even gave her a promise ring…senior year I got tackled real hard during a game and that left me with a twisted leg and the end of a football career…a lot of the people I called my friends stopped calling, visiting and hanging out with me since I wasn't the popular football star anymore and I started feeling insecure about my relationship with her

JJ: you thought she'd stop talking to talking to you?

Derek: yea, a lot of other people did, so I was kind of expecting her to do the same…one night a girl came to my room and I let insecurity and temptation take over and we had sex

Garcia: Hot Stuff!

Derek: I know it was stupid…in the middle of the rendezvous Cat walked in and saw everything

JJ: oh wow

Derek: Cat grabbed the girl, punched her in the face and threw her out the room…then she started yelling at me…I tried to explain how I was feeling but she didn't want to hear it…she took the ring I gave her off and threw it at me, told me it was over…then she stormed out

Rossi: you didn't go after her?

Derek: you can only go so fast with crutches, by the time I got outside she was long gone…I went home a few days later and by then Desiree knew and I had to come clean to my mom and Sarah about what happened

Emily: how'd they take it?

Derek: they were very upset, my mom has always called Cat her daughter-in-law and when we started dating everyone had high hopes that we'd get married one day…but I screwed that up

Garcia: aw Hot Stuff *starts rubbing his back*

Derek: look I'm really tired, I'm going to call it a night

Emily: yea us too, come on girls *they walk out*

Reid: what about me, Hotch kicked me out

Rossi: how about you go to sleep then

Reid: fine *walks out*

Rossi: look *gco*

Derek: I don't want to talk about it anymore

Rossi: actually I was going to say that just because you sleep shirtless or just flat out naked at home doesn't mean you can do that here…I don't need a visual reminder that I'm not in my prime anymore

Derek: *laughs* aight man…night

*next day*

*in the kitchen*

Cat: morning people

JJ: hey *feeling awkward knowing about Cat and Derek* did you cook all of these

Precious: I helped

Cat: of course…anyways y'all can eat I'm going to get dressed

Emily: I could definitely use cooking lessons from her

Derek: yea, she always could cook *looking down*

Hotch: alright lets not waste to much time stuffing our face

*1 hour later*

*in the meeting room*

Hotch: alright so what do we know so far

Reid: well at the first three locations witnesses gave the exact same description of the UnSub

JJ: yea but at the last two locations the descriptions were the exact same but not the same as the first three

Gerren: so can we assume that we are dealing with a duo

Rossi: I think it's safe to say we are

Cat: at least we know that they have the same type when it comes to the women they abduct

Derek: yea, each woman had long dark curly hair and dark eyes, average height and extremely intoxicated

Emily: ok but still don't know why they are abducting these women

Hotch: Cat, you said you know the Miami social scene pretty well right?

Cat: yea, what are you thinking?

Hotch: ok, the last two places you said were majority local but if a tourist got lost they would probably stumble upon it…if you could predict where the UnSubs might strike next where would it be?

Cat: well now that we're dealing with places that tourists have stumbled upon I'd think they might progress to a more tourist filled club but nothing major like Mansion

Hotch: alright it's Friday so I'm sure the clubs are going to be crowded tonight, we might have to have a few of you go out tonight

Derek: free trip out?

Hotch: no, go undercover…maybe we can luck up and find more clues as to who is behind this…Cat, trust that you and your team can help some of my team fit in?

Cat: yes of course

Hotch: alright who from my team?

Cat: Garcia, Reid, JJ, Emily….and Derek

Derek: huh? *surprised*

Cat: you've partied in Miami before, you'll fit in

Derek: ok

Precious: yes! I can't wait to work my magic on y'all

Reid: ok I'm scared now

***up next, Cat's team gives the BAU a temporary makeover, Derek starts to feel a little jealous about Marcus, also the case takes a turn, as always this is my first Criminal Minds story, reviews and ideas are welcomed….also a special shout out to my first followers of this story; DiscoPenguin and RachelNicole523…Thank You!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*at the dance studio*

**Cat POV**

JJ: you own a studio space too?

Cat: yea, with a job in this kind of field you need some type of release…I've always been a dancer so I rented out a studio space

Emily: smart idea

Cat: yea…ok so lets partner up

Precious: *grabbing Garcia* dibs!

Garcia: aw *smiles* of course my queen

Derek: ok, um Gerren?

Gerren: sure

Cat: Marcus, be my partner?

Marcus: of course *smiling*

Derek: *jaw tightening*

Seiko: dibs on Spencer

Spencer: oh wow…um ok

Seiko: *smiling* come on

JJ: um…I don't think I'm going to join you guys

Garcia: aw why?

JJ: just out of respect for my husband

Emily: alright

JJ: but I'm definitely going to stay and see these makeovers *laughs*

Reid: no that's ok

JJ: oh no, I'm staying *sits on the floor*

Cat: ok, so there's tons of ways to dance…obviously…but at this particular club we're going to there are the dance crazes and there's dancing with a partner…which do want to start off with?

Precious: lets go easy on them…do y'all now how to "beef it up"

*all the BAU teams' faces are clueless*

Cat: *laughing* ok, its very easy *demonstrates how to beef it up*

*the team catching on easily, even Reid*

JJ: I never thought I'd see the day where Reid is dancing

Reid: hey!

Cat: *laughs* alright…next is "stick it and roll it*

*her and Precious demonstrate*

Emily: um I don't think my hips move like that

Reid: do guys even do that?

Cat: some do, and its easy once you get used to moving your body like that

Garcia: can we skip that one?

Cat: alright I won't push…lets move on to partners…now there's 2 main styles of dance, twerking and grinding

Precious: oule lets to grinding first

Cat: nope, we're going to go in the order of music styles played…it always starts of hype and that means twerking… then the lights are dimmed to the point that they're basically off and that means grind session

Garcia: so by the end of the night I'll probably be pregnant? *laughs*

Cat: *laughs* no comment…ok twerking…its all in the ass

Emily: um, I'm not exactly big in that department

Gerren: don't worry, neither am I and I still can do it

Precious: I'll demonstrate… *bends over and starts twerking*

Cat: ok beginners' version *slightly bends over and starts move her butt up and down* now you can do this alone but chances are a guy will grab you and you'll do the same thing…Marcus can you get behind me

Marcus: with pleasure

Cat: *laughs* ok, don't be surprised if the guy puts his hands on your waist, that'll help you keep your balance because twerking can get intense…now on to grinding…Marcus, ready to demonstrate

Marcus: yea

Cat: *starts playing a slow jam and begins the demonstration*

*a few minutes later*

Garcia: I think I might actually be pregnant after seeing that

Precious: girl me too…y'all know how to turn up the heat

Cat: *blushing* ok, its in the hips…just roll them…girls will lead the guys with their bodies

*30 minutes later*

Cat: alright, y'all caught on pretty fast…lets grab some food and head to the house

Precious: I can't wait til its dress up time

Reid: yea I'm still scared

Emily: yea, me too

*back at the house*

Rossi: so did you learn anything?

JJ: oh yea, I learned that Spencer Reid can actually dance *laughs*

Reid: ok, I get it…I know I looked funny

Seiko: I thought you were pretty good *smiles*…I'm going to go lay down for a while

Gerren: yea me too

Derek: alright now pretty boy *pats Reid's shoulder*

Reid: what? *smiles*

Rossi: oh you know *walking out of the room*

Hotch: I'm not even going to say anything *walking out as well*

Precious: mmhhmmm

Reid: *walking out* wait, what?

Marcus: hey Cat, you want to watch a movie since we have about 2 hours before we start getting ready?

Cat: sure

Marcus: alright…I'll take the food up there..you got the drinks?

Cat: yea

Marcus: alright *heads to Cat's room*

Derek: so that's you

Cat: what are you talking about?

Derek: don't play Catalina- *gco*

Cat: do not call me by my whole name, you lost those privileges a long time ago

Derek: ok Cat, what's up with ole boy?

Cat: he's just a friend, as a matter of fact he's a great friend

Derek: I was a good friend

Cat: yea right, unlike you, Marcus has never hurt me…now move *pushes him aside and heads to her room*

*in Cat's room*

Marcus: are you ok?

Cat: yea, what movie did you pick?

Marcus: Catalina, I've known you long enough to know when something's wrong

Cat: alright…*lays on his chest* Derek and I dated a long time ago…even tho our moms are best friends and I see him at almost every family function, I haven't talked to him in years

Marcus: wow, do you want him back?

Cat: no

Marcus: good, so I can do this *kisses her on the lips*

Cat: Marcus

Marcus: what's wrong?

Cat: nothing…um, go lock the door

Marcus: *kisses her again* alright *gets up and locks her door*

Cat: come here *kisses him*

**Derek POV**

*in the girls room*

Derek: did you see the way that smug son a bitch was eyeing her all day?

Garcia: calm down Hot Stuff

JJ: are they together?

Emily: who knows?

Reid: is this the first time you've seen her interact with another guy?

Derek: no, during her senior year of college she started dated some guy, even brought him home for the holidays…they were all over each other, then they broke up, she graduated and moved away…I only heard about guys she dated her in Miami

Garcia: look here my sweet hunk of chocolate…we're all here for you

JJ: yea, we have your back Derek

Derek: thanks…how long to we have before we need to start getting ready?

Emily: about 30 minutes…I wonder what we're wearing

*knock knock*

Garcia: come in

Precious: hey y'all *walking in with garment bags* I have your outfits

Garcia: yay!

JJ: can we ask you something?

Precious: sure *starts unzipping bags*

Emily: are Cat and Marcus an item?

Precious: oh no honey…Cat has been down the road of dating a co-worker before and it didn't work out…plus Cat's leaving soon

Reid: why?

Precious: can't tell you…anyways, her and a guy on the team dated…when she got promoted to team leader he let his ego get the best of him and she dumped him

Cat: *walking in with Marcus* thank you Precious for sharing

Precious: oule girl you scared the shit outta me

Cat: shouldn't be talking about me…now I see tonight's outfits are here

Precious: yes ma'am…here ya go *hands Cat her bag*

Cat: and Marcus'

Precious: mmhhmmm…here

Cat: thank ya…ok the limo will be here in about 2 hours

Reid: limo?

Cat: yea…what'd you expect us to ride in? Squad cars? *laughs*

Garcia: well let me go get all fabulous

Precious: baby you already fabulous, here's your outfit *hands her a bag*

Cat: alright…see you in about 2 hours *walks out*

JJ: she took Marcus' outfit

Precious: maybe I need to do a little digging…anyways, here are y'all outfits, names are on the bags…see ya later *walks out*

***2 hours later***

Garcia: wow this dress works wonders *looking in the mirror*

Derek: careful Baby, if you get any sexier I don't know what I'll do *smiling*

Garcia: *smiles* what would I do without you

Emily: I'm actually surprised that I like this dress

Reid: *walking in* what do you think *spinning around*

Garcia: OMG, wonder boy has swag

Derek: alright now Pretty Boy, we're twins tonight

Reid: not sure I like that

JJ: wow, I'm so getting a picture *takes out phone and starts taking pictures*

Precious: oule y'all look good *walking in with Gerren and Seiko* I did a good job

Seiko: you look really nice Spencer

Reid: thank you

Emily: where's Cat and Marcus?

Cat: right here *walking in*

Derek: wow *staring at Cat in a sequined bustier, leggings and combat boots*

Garcia: ok whatever you do to get your body like that, please tell me

Precious: why, you are gorgeous

Hotch: ok, *walking in* remember, you're going out tonight as a practice run, try to fit in but don't get out of hand

Emily: ok Dad

Hotch: and don't call me Dad

Cat: lets go

*at the club*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *walking past the line to the front* hey Big Pat

Big Pat (security): CAT! What's up

Cat: nothing, me and my friends are just looking for a good time tonight

Big Pat: well look no further, go on in *speaking into a headset* open a section in VIP for Cat…have fun y'all

Cat: thanks Pat *walks in*

Garcia: ok this is nothing like the bars we go to

Cat: come on *walking up to their section* Randy!

Randy (security): hey Cat…here's your section…drinks are free tonight

Cat: got it

*Randy walks off*

Cat: ok what's the plan?

Emily: I say we hang out up here since we can see everything

Cat: alright

*the night goes on, everyone has a drink or two…Cat and Marcus stay by each others' side all night leaving a very pissed off Derek, Seiko and Reid also flirted with each other all night*

*the next day*

*in the kitchen*

Precious: girl you and Marcus were getting it last night

Cat: whatever…its nothing

Rossi: morning party people…how was it

Garcia: amazing

Derek: it was alright…more PDA than partying

Emily: like you haven't made out with a girl in the club *laughing*

Cat: *phone rings, answers* Williams….what happened…ok, we're headed in now *hangs up* we need to go to the office, this case just took a turn

*at the office*

Cat: 911 responded to a call earlier this morning…a body was found in the alley behind a club

Emily: the one we were at?

Cat: no, a different one…same style tho…more tourists and a few locals

Hotch: the victim was identified as Adam Rodriguez

Gerren: he's killing men now?

Hotch: according to witness statements given to the first responding officers…they all said that they saw a male that matches the exact description we got from witnesses at the last two abduction site running from the alley all bloody

JJ: but why would the UnSubs switch to men

Cat: *looking at crime scene photos* had the victim been kissing anybody that night?

Rossi: what do you mean?

Cat: the victim has smudged lipstick on his lips

Hotch: there are no reports of that…ironically not even the bartenders or security remember seeing Adam in that club

Precious: what a minute…what does the victim look like?

Garcia: here's a picture of him

Precious: OMG! I know her! Awwww not my girl *starts crying*

Emily: girl?

Precious: yea, Adam was transgender…he didn't go by the name Adam tho, he changed it to Alyssa

JJ: so he lived his life as a girl

Precious: yes SHE did

Cat: do you have a picture of Alyssa

Precious: yea *pulls up a picture on his phone* here

Cat: ok, Alyssa matches the description of the women these two have abducted so far

Emily: ok so our second UnSub approached Alyssa because she fit the type

Derek: ok there has to be a sexual motive involved

Hotch: did Alyssa undergo any gender related surgeries?

Precious: no, she was saving up *still crying*

Garcia: aw, come here *hugs him*

Rossi: ok, now that there's a sexual motive, the UnSub must have gotten Alyssa's pants off

Cat: yea, and although we recognize her as a woman, the UnSub didn't and killed her

Hotch: ok, Cat, Derek, JJ and Gerren…can you all go to the scene with this picture and ask the bartenders and security if they saw Alyssa not Adam

Derek: got it

*outside*

F/v: SOMEONE HELP ME!

*Cat and Derek run thru the parking lot to where the yelling is coming from and see a nearly naked woman hunched over crying*

Cat: Gerren, go to my office…I keep clothes in there…grab her something…ma'am, my name is Det. Williams, can you tell me your name

F/v: *lifting her head again* Rosie

Cat: ok Rosie, you can call me Cat

Derek: can you tell us what's wrong *kneeling down*

Rosie: AAHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Cat: Derek maybe should go inside and call EMTs

Derek: alright *walks away*

Cat: ok Rosie, he's gone, this is JJ…she's the only other one here…can you tell me what's wrong

Rosie: I got away

JJ: can you tell us from where?

Rosie: the guy from the club...he left last night after a phone call *starts crying* I don't know who from…but he was mad when he hung up… he, he left without locking my door and I got away

Gerren: here *handing her some clothes* the EMTs will be here shortly

Rosie: thank you *taking them* can someone help me…I'm a bit sore

Cat: I'll help…Gerren can you go and direct the EMTs

Gerren: of course *walks toward the gate*

Rosie: I'm scared

JJ: we know…we're going to stay with you ok

Rosie: and…*whispering* I might be pregnant

Cat: *looks up at JJ who is also speechless*

***up next Rosie is taken to the hospital, she also opens up to JJ and Cat, a profile is made as well, Derek finally gets Cat to talk…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…also a special shout out to Zyxth, thanks for the support***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*at the hospital outside Rosie's room*

**Cat POV**

Cat: excuse me nurse?

Nurse: yes

JJ: will we be able to go in soon?

Nurse: yes, the doctors have one more test to run and then he'll come out and speak with you

Cat: thank you

Nurse: you're welcome *walking away*

JJ: what if she's pregnant?

Cat: I don't know…do you think our UnSubs are trying to get these women pregnant?

JJ: it's a possibility…the only body that turned up had male parts

Cat: but why so many…they've abducted five women and there's only two of them

JJ: that's a good question

Doctor: excuse me, are you the ones that found Rosie?

Cat: yes, I'm Det. Williams and this is Agent Jareau

Doctor: ok, well we ran some tests for STDs as well as a pregnancy test…the patient has no STDs however she is pregnant

Cat: can you tell how far along she is?

Doctor: she's about 2 to 2 and a half weeks

JJ: that fits with the abduction timeline

Doctor: I only told her STD results…I'll let you decide about telling her about the pregnancy

Cat: ok thank you *shakes hand*

Doctor: you're welcome…just hit the nurse's button if you need anything *walks off*

Cat: hey Rosie *walking in*

Rosie: *quietly speaking* hi

JJ: are you ready to talk, it's just Cat and I

Rosie: *nods head*

Cat: ok what can you tell us about the night you were abducted?

Rosie: I remember I had a bad day at work, my boss yelled at me for something I didn't do…then when I got home I got into an argument with my boyfriend

JJ: do you remember what it was about?

Rosie: I'm not sure…I think I brought the attitude I had from work to home and took out my frustration on him…I remember storming out the house and calling up some friends to meet me at this local spot we go to

Cat: do you remember anything about your abductor?

Rosie: not from that night…the next day I woke up chained to a bed with my dress hiked up…he came in a he *starts crying* he

JJ: you don't have to say it, we understand

Rosie: what happens when I get released…what if he comes to find me?

Cat: *looking at JJ* um, maybe we can arrange something…can you excuse us for a moment?

Rosie: *nods*

*out in the hall*

Cat: she's right…we can't let them release her…we've got to keep this a secret

JJ: what are you thinking?

Cat: maybe have Precious create a disguise for her, then bring her back to the house…there's room and she'll probably feel safer there

JJ: what if one of our UnSubs tries to come here and look for her?

Cat: shit…maybe we can get her moved to the maternity ward under a different name…new mothers are discharged every day…when she's discharged when can have her holding a doll in some blankets while we wheel her out making it look like she's a new mother

JJ: that's a good idea…but we may need one of the guys to pretend to be the new father and wheel her out

Cat: yea, but we're going to have to run the guy part by her…I don't think she's comfortable being around men just yet

JJ: yea…lets ask the doctor if we can have her moved first…excuse me doctor?

Doctor: yes

Cat: we were wondering if it was possible to have Rosie moved to the maternity ward under a different name?

Doctor: that's an odd request

JJ: we know, but we figured that the man who did this may try to come here to find her

Doctor: ok, let me see if there is an available room *walking to the phone*

JJ: I hope this works

Cat: me too

Doctor: ok, we have some rooms available…we'll change her name as well and move her up there

JJ: thank you, we'll let her know

*in Rosie's room*

Cat: Rosie, we're going to have you moved to the maternity ward under a different name

Rosie: ok, what about when I'm discharged?

JJ: when that happens you're going to leave the hospital disguised as a new mother…we do need to know if you're ok with one of our guys posing as the new father

Rosie: yes…but where will I go from there?

Cat: JJ's team as well as mine are staying at a house I own here in Miami…if you're ok with that, we'd like to have you stay there until we catch this guy

Rosie: thank you

JJ: ok, we have to go meet with our teams back at the station…here's my card…call me when they've moved you

Rosie: ok, thank you so much

Cat: we'll be in touch *walking out with JJ* lets hurry up and get back to the station

*at the station*

JJ: we're ready to give a profile

Hotch: you sure?

Cat: yes…ok we know we're dealing with a male duo in their late 20s to early 30s

JJ: these males are looking for a specific type of women who is average height with naturally dark hair and dark eyes

Cat: these men are impregnating these women…we're assuming this is to fill a void that's missing

JJ: we think that one of the UnSubs may have lost someone in their life that resembles the type of women they abduct

Cat: we also think that one of the UnSubs had a child with that woman and they lost the child as well

Rossi: so you think the UnSubs are trying to replace the woman and child they lost?

JJ: exactly

Seiko: but why are they're two of them then?

Cat: we think the UnSubs are close friends or even brothers…and the other is helping to find the perfect woman to be the replacement

Hotch: alright its getting late…some of you may need to go out again since it's a Saturday night

JJ: we also have something else to say

Derek: what is it?

Cat: we had Rosie moved to the maternity ward under a different name for security reasons…when she's discharged, she'll be leaving the hospital disguised as a new mother so we'll need for one of you guys to pose as the new father

Derek: I'll do it

Cat: ok…also Precious, I need for you to create a disguise for Rosie

Precious: baby doll included?

Cat: yes

Hotch: alright…lets head out

*some of the team members go out, nothing happens except for Seiko and Reid flirting as well as Cat and Marcus flirting and even sneaking kisses…which leaves a pissed off Derek when they get back to the house*

**Derek POV**

Derek: *walking in the house first extremely pissed off*

Garcia: Hot Stuff!

Derek: please Garcia, not right now

Cat: what the hell is your problem?

Derek: are you really going to ask me that Cat?

Cat: yea

*Rossi comes to where the yelling is*

Rossi: what's going on?

Derek: I'm trying…but I'm not going to work with her if she's up in this blue eyed motha fucka's face all the damn time!

*everyone in the room has a stunned look on their face*

Cat: is that what this is about? Grow up Derek! We've been over for years!

Rossi: you two need to talk

Cat: why?

Hotch: *walking in* because I'm not about to have what issues you two have had in the past affect this case

Derek: Hotch *calmer tone*

Hotch: you *pointing to Cat* and you *pointing to Derek* find a room and talk…don't come out until you come to some resolution…the rest of you I'll see in the morning

Cat: fine…we can go to my room I guess

Derek: fine

Hotch: I mean it…get this issue resolved now

*in Cat's room*

Cat: alright *closing the door* what the hell is your problem?

Derek: are you fucking serious Cat? Are you forgetting that you jetted off twelve years ago without even telling me? I had to find out from my mom that you left. Then here we are now working on a case and you're dangling some other guy in front of me?

Cat: no one is dangling anyone in your face…are you forgetting why the fuck I left Chicago in the first place…there was nothing there for me

Derek: I WAS THERE!

Cat: NO THE HELL YOU WEREN'T! You left me the night you put your dick in another bitch…or did you forget that you cheated?

Derek: look I know I made a mistake back then and I'm sorry

Cat: oh you're sorry? Were you sorry when you stuck your dick inside that bitch? Or maybe you were sorry when you got caught?

Derek: Cat stop

Cat: no, lets keep going…were you sorry that I gave you the ring back? Or better yet were you sorry that I had a miscarriage that same night when I got back to my place? Huh? Are you sorry about that?

Derek: what did you just say?

Cat: you heard me…I had a miscarriage that same night

Derek: what? How?

Cat: when I got back to my place I ran up the stairs only to trip and fall back down to the bottom…there the bitch you fucked and some of her friends came out of nowhere and jumped me…they beat me til I was unconscious…I woke up in the ER, apparently campus police drove by and saw me and called the paramedics

Derek: *runs hands over head while trying to think of what to say*

Cat: *noticing his silence* your mom and Des didn't tell you?

Derek: no

Cat: *thinking out loud* wow they actually kept their promise

Derek: what promise?

Cat: when my mom came to the hospital, your mom and Des came with her…I made them promise not to tell you

Derek: WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!

Cat: because I didn't want to see you Derek

Derek: why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?

Cat: that's why I came over that night…I had found out earlier that day

Derek: ughhhh! *gets on knees on grabs Cat's hands* Catalina, I never meant to hurt you…you know I was in love with you

Cat: if you were so in love then why did you cheat on me?

Derek: Because…after I got injured a lot of the people I thought I was cool with stopped hanging around me since I wasn't the popular jock anymore and I thought you'd do the same

Cat: are you serious *removes her hands from his* Derek, I've known you all my life…I was there when you were acting out long before your football career…even when you got injured I was the one who road in the ambulance with you and your twisted leg…how could you ever think I'd go anywhere?

Derek: I know *looking down* please, please, I'm begging you to forgive me

Cat: I don't -*gco by her phone ringing* shit, I've got to take this…look we'll continue this later *holding her door open* good night

Derek: *getting off the floor* please think about it *leaving*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *answering* Williams

Voice: Hi Cat

Cat: Erin! I forgot you were going to call

Erin: well I have good news…you're transfer to the FBI BAU unit went thru

Cat: yes! Thank you so much…I can't wait

Erin: I understand one of the teams is actually down there now

Cat: yes, they're working with my team actually

Erin: well get to know them because that's your new team

Cat: oh wow

Erin: yes…see you in about a month…also call me Strauss not Erin

Cat: got it…Strauss, thank you again

**Derek POV**

*outside her door*

Derek: why the hell was she talking to Strauss…whatever I'm going to bed *walks off*

***up next the case gets a huge break, Derek tries his best to get on Cat's good side again, plus a phone call to Chicago, as always reviews and ideas are welcomed…special shout out to ****DMfANATiC69*******


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Derek POV**

*random room in the house*

Derek: *dialing his mom* Hello

Fran: Derek *yawns* it's late…are you ok?

Derek: no

Fran: *sitting up* what's wrong

Derek: I'm down in Miami for a case and the team we're working with is led by Catalina

Fran: *takes a deep breath* oh

Derek: we just got into an argument and I don't know what to do

Fran: what did you argue about?

Derek: there's this guy on her team that I'm pretty sure she's dating and I got jealous and blew up tonight

Fran: *sighing* Derek

Derek: I know, anyways Hotch made us go to a room and work things out and we started arguing *sighing*

Fran: continue

Derek: we started talking about that night and she blurts out that she had a miscarriage

Fran: oh boy

Derek: Mom, why didn't you tell me?

Fran: I wanted to but she begged and pleaded

Derek: but you're my mom *getting upset*

Fran: I know, I'm so sorry Derek…if I could go back in time I'd make sure you were right there by her side

Derek: I don't know what to do

Fran: how about you give her some space for the rest of your time there…you need to focus on solving that case

Derek: I'll try….thanks Mom…I love you…by the way I need you to find something for me

Fran: ok

Derek: it's in my room in the box on my desk…you'll know it when you see it

Fran: alright I think I know what you're talking about

Derek: can you send that to my apartment please

Fran: alright son

Derek: thank you…I love you

Fran: love you too son…good night

Derek: night *hangs up and heads to bed*

*the next morning*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *in the kitchen making breakfast while the others are sleeping*

Derek: *walking in from a morning jog* hey

Cat: shit *jumping* what the hell Derek

Derek: sorry, I went out for a jog and I smelled food when I walked in the door

Cat: whatever *resuming cooking*

Derek: can I ask you something?

Cat: what? *turning around*

Derek: you and Marcus- *gco*

Cat: I am not going down that road again

Derek: fine, what I really wanted to ask was how long?

Cat: excuse me?

Derek: how far along were you when you…you know?

Cat: *sighing* 3, almost 3 ½ months

Derek: but you weren't showing at all

Cat: every pregnancy is different…the only thing that grew a little was my ass

Derek: I remember that part

Cat: whatever *turning back around to the floor*

Derek: I'm kidding…but you do look great now

Cat: look *turning to face him* I'm not interested in rekindling something from years ago

Derek: I'm not saying lets start over, I'm say- *gco*

Cat: I'm not finished…we have a case to work on…that's the only thing you and I should be focused on point blank period *grabbing a plate* I'm going to let the teams know there's food down here *walking off*

Derek: ugh *running his hands over his head* I don't know what to do

*at the office*

Cat: *talking on the phone* ok, are you sure…alright JJ and I are on our way *hangs up*

Hotch: where are you and JJ on your way to?

Cat: that was Rosie, she said she remembers our first UnSub saying the second UnSub's name when he was yelling at on the phone

Hotch: alright, go ahead…when you get a name call Garcia and let's see if we can get a lead

Cat: got it…*talking to JJ* ready?

JJ: lets go

*at the hospital*

Cat: hey, how are you feeling today?

Rosie: ok I guess…I'm still sore

JJ: we'll have the doctor come and take a look

Rosie: ok

Cat: you said you remember a name being said?

Rosie: yea, the guy was talking on the phone to someone…the longer he was on the phone the angrier he got…he was saying "how could you be so stupid my brother" then he kept calling the person stupid and careless and a bunch of other names

JJ: do you remember what he was yelling about?

Rosie: not really…towards the end of the call I'm guessing the person said something that really made him mad and he screamed into the phone; "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE JERRY?!"

JJ: I'm going to step out and call Garcia

Rosie: Cat, can I ask you something?

Cat: sure

Rosie: promise that you won't lie to me

Cat: I promise

Rosie: did you move me to the maternity ward because I'm pregnant?

Cat: *sighs* yes…that was part of the reason why we moved you to this specific ward

Rosie: *starts crying* what am I going to do?

Cat: *grabbing her hand* I don't know…but I'll tell you this, JJ and I and the rest of our teams are here for you and we're going to catch these guys

Rosie: thank you

JJ: *walking back in* Garcia got a hit, we need to head back to the office

Cat: alright….*turning to Rosie* remember what I said, we're here for you…if you need anything call me

Rosie: ok

*in the elevator at the office*

Cat: she found out

JJ: what do you mean?

Cat: she figured we put her in the maternity ward as a way of telling her that this son of a bitch got her pregnant

JJ: oh

Cat: we've got to catch these guys ASAP *stepping out on their floor*

Hotch: we're meeting in the room now…we need to come up with a plan

*in the meeting room*

Garcia: ok I cross checked the name Jerry with the loss of a mother and child… we found several news articles about a car accident involving two brothers and the older brother's wife …the younger brother, Jerry Zigg had been driving while the older brother Brandon Zigg had been in the seat behind him…Melanie Zigg was in the passenger seat

Marcus: I remember hearing about that…reports say that Jerry had just picked them up from the airport, apparently Jerry was excited to catch up with his brother and they were chatting the whole time he was driving…Jerry kept turning around to talk to his brother and he wound up running a red light

Garcia: yep, the car was hit by a semi truck- *gco*

JJ: let me guess, the semi struck the side Melanie was on?

Garcia: yep, the brothers were the only two that survived but they were both put into comas...when they woke up Brandon was asking about his wife and their daughter

Gerren: daughter?

Garcia: she was pregnant

Emily: well there's the trigger…he learned the news and he felt the need to find someone to fill that void

Garcia: yep, the women they abducted resembled Melanie

Hotch: and he's impregnating the women hoping that one of them will produce a daughter

Garcia: yep, I did a little digging and found numerous transactions made at the same bars the women were abducted from…I also found an invite only party happening tonight…both of the brothers are on the list

Cat: where is it?

Garcia: Mansion

Marcus: shit…that's one place that doesn't play about their invite only parties

Cat: I have an invite

Hotch: how many guests can you bring?

Cat: only two…let me make some calls and see if I can get a VIP booth for all of us

Hotch: just get enough passes for those that went undercover…the rest of us will be waiting outside

Cat: ok *calls the Mansion owner* may I please speak to Javier

Javier: who's this?

Cat: Catalina

Javier: ah, one of Miami's finest…what can I do for you?

Cat: I have an invite to tonight's event but I need to upgrade from the table I was given to a booth

Javier: for how many?

Cat: there will be nine of us

Javier: alright

Cat: and I need permission to make an arrest

Javier: you know how I feel about that? Your people damaged my bar last time and even hurt a few people

Cat: I know, I'm sorry….*turning on sweet voice* Javier, please? I really need this

Derek: *looking at her change in body language and voice* *mouthing* who's Javier

Marcus: *shakes head* *mouthing* don't ask

Javier: alright Catalina, since I like you, I'll let it happen and I'll give you the booth for free

Cat: thank you!

Javier: but don't damage my property

Cat: got it…so should I come by now and get the extra wristbands?

Javier: no…I'll drop them off at your place

Cat: I'm not exactly staying in my condo at the moment

Javier: oh Catalina, my sweet, beautiful Catalina…I know a lot about you remember…just tell me what room to go to when I get there

Cat: fine, thanks again *hangs up* ok, we're in

Precious: mmhhmmm

Cat: don't even start *makes another call* hey Big Pat

B.P.: hey Cat, what's up

Cat: what are the odds that you're working the Mansion party tonight?

B.P.: yea I'm working it…what's up

Cat: there's two people on that invite list…I need you to text me when they arrive

B.P.: aight, I can do that

Cat: thanks, see you tonight *hangs up*

Derek: Big Pat from the other night?

Cat: yea, he's actually an undercover agent…usually he works with other departments but he's always down to help

Hotch: alright, here's the plan…you need to wait til they actually strike…approaching them early on could cause them to panic…once you've got them send us a signal that you're on your way out

Cat: just a heads up, this isn't like the other places we've been to…tonight's event is definitely an adult party…there will be a lot of sensuality in the air so don't get caught off guard

Garcia: meaning?

Cat: very dim lights, slow 90s r&b grinding music, very sensual

JJ: how'd you get invited to this?

Precious: cuz she a freak

Cat: no, I know the owner…I get invited to all events there…anyways, Precious, you need to come up with all white outfits

Rossi: why white?

Cat: I'm not going to answer that…now it's almost 6…we need to head out…the event starts at 10 and I need food

Derek: but why all white?

Cat: not telling

***up next Javier and Cat, the "interesting" party and the arrest…as always reviews and ideas are welcomed…please remember this is my first Criminal Minds story…also special shout out to **DMfANATiC69, thanks for the support*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

*back at the house*

**Cat POV**

Cat: ok I have still have some details for tonight to take care of…I'll be down in the office…here's $50 order some pizza and sides

Precious: mmhhmmm…where's the office?

Cat: don't worry about it I'm buying you food

Precious: alright, I'll look past it for now

Emily: wait

Cat: what's up?

Emily: why do we have to wear white tonight?

Cat: see you in about an hour *walks off*

Emily: but

Garcia: Precious my sweet queen…do you know why we have to wear white?

Precious: yes I do and no I'm not telling…now lets get food

*in Cat's home office*

Cat: Javier (a/n Javier is actor Brian J White)

Javier: ah Catalina…my sweet Catalina

Cat: I see you still like to sit in other people's seats *noticing him sitting at her desk*

Javier: you'll get over it…besides your seat is right here *pointing to his lap*

Cat: funny *sits on desks instead*

Javier: oh you tease *laughing*

Cat: not even….anyways lets get down to business

Javier: well alright *starts unbuttoning his shirt*

Cat: you know what I mean

Javier: alright, what do you need for tonight besides the booth?

Cat: I already told you

Javier: well then *stands up and takes off his shirt* refresh my memory

Cat: really Javier…this is not a game…I'm making an arrest tonight

Javier: oh Catalina you know I don't do role play *grabs her hands* no matter how much fun there could be

Cat: Javier *starts getting hot from his touch* I'm serious…I can't tell you too much but there are two men that will be there tonight and we have to get them

Javier: what about afterwards?

Cat: Javier, I'm not the same Cat I was when I first came to Miami

Javier: oh I know, because by now I would have you bent over this desk screaming out my name as I beat that sweet little pussy of yours

Cat: *thinking about it and getting even more turned on* Javier that was the past

Javier: oh really *leans in closer to her and kisses her spot on her neck* if that was the past then why does your breathing still get slower and heavier when I kiss you there Catalina

Cat: *shudders* I don't know

Javier: mmhhmmm….are you trying to protect that boy with the funny eyes' feelings?

Cat: Marcus?

Javier: yep, I've seen you two around town

Cat: we're just friends

Javier: and why is that?

Cat: you know I'm leaving soon…it didn't make sense to start another relationship if I was going to be moving away

Javier: speaking of which…I have a business venture up in D.C.

Cat: so you're following me?

Javier: oh Catalina, I never follow a woman

Cat: then why are you doing business there?

Javier: I have a friend up there that will be opening a new club…he wants me to be his partner

Cat: what kind of club?

Javier: you'll find out

Cat: is it anything like tonight's event?

Javier: yes…but a lot more intense

Cat: oh

Javier: now are we going to get down to the real reason I'm here *starts tugging at her shirt* show me what I've been missing

Cat: Javier you've already done what I've needed you to do

Javier: alright *puts shirt back on* one of these days you'll stop resisting…here are the wristbands for tonight

Cat: thank you

Javier: remember what I said…don't fuck up my bar or anything else in there

Cat: got it

Javier: come here *grabs here into a hug*

Cat: *breathless* Javier

Javier: I know…see you tonight Catalina *walks out*

Cat: whew *sits down in chair and collects herself before joining the others*

*in the kitchen*

Cat: hey guys *walking in*

Precious: mmhhmmm…outfits are here

Cat: alright

Hotch: are we good for tonight?

Cat: yes…I got the extra wristbands…the booth is on the second level so we'll be able to see them

Garcia: so are you going to tell us why we have to wear all white?

Cat: nope *walks off*

Derek: why the hell won't she tell us?

Marcus: you'll find out when you get there

*later on outside at Mansion*

Cat: hey Big Pat

B.P.: hey Cat…alright what are the names

Cat: *whispering* Jerry and Brandon Zigg

B.P.: aight, I'll text you when they go in

Cat: thanks…come on guys

Emily: *speaking to Big Pat* do you know why all white?

B.P.: you're about to find out

*inside, everyone has on white…different color lights are flashing all around, slow 90s r&b/ baby making music is playing…the BAU team takes in all the sensuality and eroticism in the air*

Garcia: omg are they having sex *looking at one couple that doesn't even have an inch of space between them*

Cat: nope…not yet at least

Derek: what kind of place is this?

Cat: how about I answer your questions when we get up to the booth?

Emily: I'm not sure I want to know the answers

*in the booth*

Cat: alright I told you in was an adult party

Garcia: I think I just got pregnant on the way up here

Precious: told y'all she a freak

Derek: ok so why all white?

Cat: come on Derek…you of all people should be able to figure that one out

Derek: I have no clue

Emily: me either

Bartender: complimentary shots for you from the owner

Cat: thanks *takes two to the head*

Derek: whoa slow down

Cat: oh please…I have a tolerance so high its non existent

Emily: alright explain the white

Cat: fine…say Reid and Seiko were to sneak off and have a little fun, and Reid was wearing jeans or black pants…now when he comes back there's a chance that there could be some spots on his pants that weren't there before

Reid: oh wow *blushing at Cat's example*

Derek: sooooo we wear all white to hide most of the evidence

Cat: pretty much…take that couple Garcia saw…sooner or later their dancing will turn into sex…but you won't know because you won't see any evidence except for maybe a sweat stain or two

Emily: and how did you get on this list for this party?

Cat: I know the owner *phone buzzes* ok, our guys are here

Marcus: yea I see them, they're scoping the scene now

Derek: remember what Hotch said…we have to wait til they strike and oh my gosh there are two girls making out

Garcia: oh brother *shaking head laughing*

Cat: well wait time won't be long…I'll be back…Gerren, you got me?

Gerren: got it

**Derek POV****  
**

Derek: where the hell is she going?

Precious: just watch

DJ: are you ready for the Wet Contest?!  
Crowd: YEAAA!

DJ: aight….hhhhhhhheeeeeerrrrreeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeeee goooooood *starts playing Rain Boots and Thong as the showers start*

Emily: don't tell me she's up there

Marcus: with good reason

Derek: and that is?

Marcus: our boys have found their target

Derek: *follow Marcus' gaze* so why is Cat up there

Precious: to guide you

Derek: huh?

Precious: follow her moves…she's guiding you with her moves

Emily: I still don't follow

Marcus: see how she keeps shaking her hips towards the bar…she pointing to the direction our suspects are in

Derek: got it…Garcia, call Hotch and tell him to get in position

Marcus: remember…follow her moves

*with the help of Cat moving her body in specific directions to guide Derek and Marcus to the UnSubs they get both Zigg brothers with no incidents*

*after the arrest, Hotch lets the team stay while they take the brothers into custody*

Derek: well I can officially say that I've never made an arrest like that

Cat: well I figured they wouldn't catch on to what I was doing when there was a bunch of girls dancing under a shower

Emily: true…well played

Cat: thank you…now lets party

Garcia: omg look at Wonder Boy

*everyone turns to see Seiko and Reid making out*

Derek: looks like someone got into the spirit of the party

Cat: finally *gets spun around and pulled into a kiss* *breaking away* Javier

Javier: yes indeed Catalina…finally, I'll see you later *walks off*

Derek: what the fuck?!

Cat: don't worry about it…lets go

***up next the brothers speak, the team gets a surprise, Rosie check up…as always reviews and ideas are welcomed…please remember that this is my first Criminal Minds story…also there's a poll on my profile for a part later on in the story…special shout out to my new supporters ****Babyblue2411**** and ****Naley2009****….THANK YOU***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

*next morning*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *sneaking back into the house and heads to the kitchen* *thinking to self* omg my head hurts…why the hell to I go to Javier's house last night? *leans on counter with head in hands*

Derek: *walking in* hey, where's the food?

Cat: I see you finally came back

Derek: what do you mean? I went out for a morning run

Cat: bull shit…you're still wearing your outfit from last night

Derek: *looking dumb* well I was coming to see if there was food then I was going to go running

Cat: you suck at lying…you just got dropped off by those two girls you saw making out last night

Derek: ok and where were you?

Cat: *with spite in mind* on Javier's dick *walks out the kitchen then turns around* I suggest you go change…we have interviews to do and 4 other girls to find *walks out*

Derek: *thinking to self* I can't believe she just said that

*in the office*

Hotch: alright, our suspects held their silence all night but we finally got them to talk…Dave you take Brandon…I'll take Jerry….JJ, you and Cat will go down to the hospital and get a positive ID of both suspects from Rosie and see if she can remember where she escaped from…the rest of you be on standby for when a location is revealed

Teams: got it

*at the hospital in Rosie's room*

Cat: hey Rosie

Rosie: hey Cat, hey JJ

JJ: we have some good news

Rosie: what

Cat: we got them

Rosie: really?!

JJ: yep, but we need you to positively ID the two *hands her the first set of mug shots* can you circle and initial by your abductor

Rosie: yes *circles and initials Brandon's picture*

Cat: ok *hands her the second set of mug shots* can you do the same for his partner

Rosie: ok *circles and initials Jerry's picture* are you sure you got them?

JJ: yes, we made the arrest last night

Cat: we also have a couple of questions

Rosie: ok

JJ: can you tell us what you remember about the place you escaped from

Rosie: I remember the room was small…it was about the size of a dorm room…when I escaped I ran into a huge room…kind of like a common area…I ran towards the front door and ran down the stairs then out another door into the street

Cat: did you recognize the area when you got outside?

Rosie: kind of…it was near the club I was at that night…it was one of those places that you'd find if you knew where to look

JJ: if we took you to that area would you be able to find it?

Rosie: yes

**Rossi POV**

*in the first interrogation room*

Rossi: alright Brandon…tell me why

Brandon: ….do you have any idea what it's like to have something one minute then the next minute it's gone?

Rossi: yes I do

Brandon: Melanie was right there….SHE WAS RIGHT THERE! Smiling, laughing at me and my brother, looking down at her growing stomach…THEN SHE WAS GONE!

Rossi: I know…I know what it's like to lose someone you love…but you need to tell me where you and your brother are keeping these women

Brandon: I don't know

Rossi: what do you mean you don't know…you took the first three to the place yourself

Brandon: no, I was responsible for luring them out of the club…my brother drove

Rossi: explain to me how you have this plan going on with your brother and you have no idea where you're going

Brandon: I don't know

Rossi: then tell me what you do know

Brandon: I know I want a lawyer

Rossi: alright *walks out*

Reid: anything?

Rossi: he claims his brother was behind it

Reid: he could be…think about it…his brother was the one driving that day

Seiko: yea, maybe he orchestrated the plan as a way of helping his brother

Rossi: maybe…lets see if Hotch can get anything

**Hotch POV**

Hotch: alright, tell me about this plan between you and your brother

Jerry: what do want to know?

Hotch: how about where are the other four girls?

Jerry: ha, I'll tell you this…I want a lawyer

Hotch: fine *walks out*

*office space*

Hotch: did you get anything Dave?

Rossi: he claims it was his brother's idea then he asked for a lawyer…what about you?

Hotch: Jerry is definitely the master mind…he asked for a lawyer too *phone rings* Hotch

JJ: hey, we just talked to Rosie and she positively ID-ed the two brothers

Hotch: good

JJ: she also said that the place she escaped from is near the club she was at…she said that if she was in that area she'd be able to pinpoint where she escaped from

Hotch: alright, see if you can get her released and head over there…we'll meet you by that club

JJ: got it *hangs up*

**Cat POV**

Cat: I just got the ok for Rosie to be released...come on I'll drive

*in the area by the club*

JJ: there's the team…flash your lights so they know

Cat: got it *flashes lights* alright Rosie where am I going from here

Rosie: turn left at that light up there

Cat: alright now what?

Rosie: it's up on the right

JJ: but those are local shops

Rosie: there are living spaces above the shops

Cat: alright, which store do I park in front of?

Rosie: go into the alley…that's how you get upstairs

Cat: *parks car* alright JJ can you stay here with Rosie and get EMTs up here

JJ: I'm on it

*inside the building*

Cat: *whispering to the teams* Rosie said they're on the second level…lets go

*the teams find the other four girls in four separate rooms, each curled up in a ball on a bed crying but relieved that they're safe, none of them are pregnant or have STDs*

*in the meeting room with Cat's team*

Cat: good job you guys…I'm glad all of them are safe, and I'll personally check up on them every once in a while

Gerren: we did good

Seiko: I hope they'll be ok

Marcus: yea, we'll all be there for them

Precious: aww you guys, I wish Alyssa was still here

Cat: I know Precious, we all do…anyways I have an announcement

Precious: oh no

Cat: I spoke with Chief Strauss at the BAU a few days ago…my transfer is official…I'm in the BAU

Tina: aww you're leaving…bye

Cat: Tina get the fuck out…this meeting is for my team and my team only

Tina: fine *walks out*

Cat: anyways, I'll be leaving sooner than expected

Gerren: how soon?

Cat: in about an hour…the BAU team is back at the house packing and I'll meet them at the airport

Precious: NOOOOOOO! AAAAHHHHHHH NOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T GO!

Cat: I know, but this is what I've been working for all my life

Seiko: congratulations

Cat: thanks *looks over at Marcus who is extremely quiet* Marcus, are you ok?

Marcus: yea, congrats…I know this is what you wanted

Cat: *walks over and hugs him* you know I'm going to miss you the most

Precious: aw hell naw

Cat: *laughs* Precious, you know I'll miss you too

Precious: mmhhmmm...since you're leaving can I have Marcus

Cat & Marcus: NO!

Precious: I tried….wait…what about your clothes and stuff?

Cat: I hired movers a few days ago to pack up all the stuff in my condo and send it ahead to Quantico

Marcus: you already have a place?

Cat: yea….I had an interview about a month ago and went condo shopping while I was there

Seiko: always prepared *small smile*

Cat: yea…anyways, I'm appointing Marcus to be the new team leader

Precious: so no sleeping with the boss?

Cat & Marcus: NO!

Precious: alright, well I'll still let you spank me if I'm bad

Marcus: no thank you

Cat: *laughs* anyways, I better get going…bring it in for a hug *holds arms out*

*the team gives a huge group hug, then everyone individually hugs Cat*

Cat: Marcus can you and Precious drive me to the airport?

Gerren: Where are your cars?

Cat: sent them ahead

Seiko: she's always prepared *smiling and hugging her again* I'm really going to miss you

Cat: me too…alright, I gotta get going…*hugs Gerren and Seiko one more time* bye *walks to the elevator*

*at the airport*

Cat: Precious I'm going to miss you sooo much *pulls him into a tight hug*

Precious: *teary eyed* me too, I love you girlie

Cat: love you too

Precious: I'm going to let you two be *walks to the car* call me when you get there

Cat: got it…*turns to Marcus*

Marcus: what am I going to do without you?

Cat: be the best team leader you can be

Marcus: speaking of teams, where's your new one?

Cat: on their way

Marcus: *pulls her into a hug* I love you Catalina

Cat: I love you too Marcus

Marcus: *releases from the hug and grabs her hands* promise you'll call me first when you land?

Cat: I promise *smiles*

Marcus: alright *pulls her into another hug and kisses the top of her head* I'll talk to you later

Cat: bye Marcus

Marcus: bye Catalina

Cat: *boards the jet and takes a seat*

**Hotch POV**

*SUVs arrive at the airport*

Hotch: alright, before we board I have an announcement

Derek: what's up?

Hotch: we will be having two new team members

Emily: two?  
Hotch: yep

JJ: is someone getting fired?

Hotch: no, Strauss felt that our team needed some help so she assigned us two new members and you're about to meet the first one

Reid: huh?

Hotch: come on…wheels up soon

*the team boards the jet and sees Cat sitting in one of the seats*

Derek: Cat? *disbelief*

Cat: hi *small smile*

JJ: you're our new team member?

Cat: yea…I got the official news a few days ago

Derek: why didn't you tell us?

Hotch: Strauss wanted her and I to keep it a secret until the case was solved…Cat will be the new female to the team, we'll have another male coming in next week…lets take a seat

*up in the air*

**Derek POV**

*next to Garcia*

Derek: I don't get it *looking at Cat*

Garcia: what's wrong Hot Stuff?

Derek: why didn't she at least tell me she was transferring?

Garcia: probably because she wanted to focus on the case…it was the last one she'd lead in Miami

Derek: I guess

Garcia: go talk to her

Derek: I'm good

Garcia: *stern voice* get your sexy chocolate ass up and go talk to her

Derek: fine *joins Cat on the couch* hey

Cat: hey

Derek: so you're finally in the FBI

Cat: yep

Derek: are you excited?

Cat: Derek, why are you over here?

Derek: I don't know…I guess I was wondering if we could talk about us

Cat: Derek, I just want to settle in and get used to my new surroundings

Derek: well if don't have a place yet, you're welcome to stay at my place…I have a spare bedroom

Cat: thanks but no thanks I already have a place to live

Derek: how?

Cat: I'm always prepared *thinking about Seiko*

Derek: I guess so…looks like we're about to land

Cat: *looking out the window* looks like it

*at the BAU*

**Cat POV**

Strauss: well if it isn't my favorite team

Rossi: you're not funny

Strauss: I didn't ask you…anyways, I know you all have met Catalina…she is one of your new team members, our other new agent will be here when you come back from your vacation

Derek: we're getting a vacation?

Strauss: yes, I'm giving you the rest of the week off…maybe you can take that time to get to know Catalina and show her around the city

Garcia: *whispering* oh Derek knows all about Cat

Derek: very funny

Strauss: you will resume work on Monday alongside your other new team member…good bye

JJ: nice, me and Henry are going to have a blast

Garcia: I'm in

JJ: I know *laughing*

Derek: so Cat, would you like a tour?

Cat: nope, I'll be doing my own thing…now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to go settle into my new place

Hotch: how will we get in touch with you?

Cat: I already text my number to you…bye guys *leaves out*

Garcia: don't wait…go after her

Derek: alright *chases Cat to the parking garage* Cat!

Cat: what?

Derek: *stops and looks at her car* ok that's not a Jeep

Cat: you're right…it's an Audi TT

Derek: how the hell are you affording all of this?

Cat: same way you afford your properties

Derek: thru stock investments?

Cat: exactly, I started investing when I first moved to Miami…made some pretty smart decisions so I'm pretty much set for life

Derek: nice

Cat: bye Derek *get in car*

Derek: wait!

Cat: what now?

Derek: mind if I come over to your place one day?

Cat: yea when I have a housewarming…I'll let you all know what day…bye *drives off*

Derek: damn

***up next the team bonds with Cat and things get interesting…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story, reviews and ideas are welcomed…Thank you to all those who support it***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***Tuesday afternoon***

*Cat's place*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *phone rings* hello

JJ: hey Cat, it's JJ

Cat: hey, what's up?

JJ: I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out with me and the girls at my house

Cat: sure, sounds like fun

JJ: cool, I'll text you the address

Cat: alright see you in a few

*at JJ's house*

Cat: *rings doorbell*

JJ: hey! Come on in

Cat: *walks in* this is nice *looking around*

JJ: thanks, Will is still getting Henry ready for their boys' day out and Emily and Garcia are on their way

Cat: alright

Will: *walking into the living room* Jennifer, will you please talk to Henry

JJ: what's wrong?

Will: he overheard you saying that Emily and Penelope were coming over, then he saw her *pointing to Cat* walk up, and now he's refusing to leave the house

JJ: are you serious? *laughing*

Will: yes, he kicked me out his room because he's trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for her

Cat: aww *laughing*

JJ: ok, *still laughing* how about you help him find the "perfect" outfit, then bring him out and I'll introduce him to Cat…then you guys can be on your way

Will: alright, I'm Will by the way *extending hand*

Cat: *shaking hand* Cat

Will: so is that short for Catherine, Cathy?

Cat: Catalina

Will: that's different

JJ: Will, you're supposed to be helping your son

Will: alright, be back soon *walks off*

JJ: wow *still laughing*

Cat: looks like I have a new admirer *laughing*

*five minutes later, Henry comes running into the living room and goes straight to Cat*

Henry: hi, I'm Henry *smiling*

Cat: hi Henry, I'm Cat *smiling*

Henry: like a kitty cat?

Cat: *laughing* yes, like a kitty cat

Henry: but you aren't a cat

Cat: *still laughing* you're right, but my name is Cat

Henry: that's funny *laughing*

Cat: oh really *starts tickling him* still funny?

Henry: *laughing* yes

Cat: oh really? *continues to tickle him*

Henry: ok, it's not funny *still laughing*

Cat: thought so *stops tickling him*

JJ: hey Henry, can you do me a favor?

Henry: yes mommy

JJ: your daddy really wants someone to go to the park with him, will you go?

Henry: ooookkkaaayyyy…*grabs Will's hand* come on daddy

Will: *mouthing* thanks hun

JJ: have fun

Henry: bye mommy…bye Cat *walks out with Will*

Cat: ok that was hilarious

JJ: wait til the girls hear about this

*doorbell rings*

JJ: and there they are *goes and opens the door*

Garcia: hey Jayj…hey Cat

Cat: hey guys

*they all go to the living room*

Emily: so are you all settled in?

Cat: yep, I'm thinking of having a small housewarming in a couple of days

Garcia: oh I'm so there…if your place is anything like that house in Miami, I can't wait

JJ: ok before we get into those party details, you guys just missed one of the funniest Henry moments since he dressed up as Reid for Halloween

Emily: something actually topped that?

JJ: yes *tells them about Henry flirting with Cat*

Garcia: omg *laughing*

Emily: *laughing* so he really was going to ditch Will?

JJ: yes!

Garcia: we might have to tell Derek he has some competition

Cat: ha ha, very funny

Emily: oh come on…we all saw the way he looked at you in Miami

Garcia: yea…and we know you two had a past

Cat: he told you?

JJ: yea

Cat: well that's in the past…I'm not looking to reignite anything

Garcia: but why?

Cat: I just want to move on from that…don't get me wrong, he's a great guy but there's a lot of damage that was done

Emily: more than one late night mistake?

Cat: oh yea….lets not get all emotional…like I said earlier I'm going to have a housewarming Thursday evening

Garcia: *texting Derek* are you busy tonight?

Derek: nope, what's up BG?

Garcia: I'll be stopping by later…we need to talk ASAP

Derek: are you ok?

Garcia: yes, but we need to talk

Cat: Garcia…are you ok?

Garcia: huh?

Emily: are you ok?

Garcia: yea, lets talk about the party

JJ: important question…will there be food?

Cat: of course

Garcia: more importantly…will there be wine?

Cat: oh I'm not a wine drinker…but there will definitely be alcohol

Emily: nice

Emily: hey Garcia…did you hear Cat?

Garcia: *breaking deep thought* no, what happened

Cat: I said I'm not a wine drinker but there will be alcohol

Garcia: ok

JJ: are you ok?

Garcia: yea…so what can you tell us about your house?

Cat: um…it's pretty modern…but I think I'll let you see for yourself at the housewarming

Emily: there must be something good in there

Cat: you can say that

Garcia: so are you inviting the whole team?

Cat: of course…that'd be mean to exclude anyone

JJ: alright, what do you say we get out of here and go get mani pedis or something?

Garcia: I'm in

Emily: me too

Cat: same here

JJ: lets go

*later on that night*

**Derek POV**

Derek: *thinking to self* I wonder what Garcia wants to talk about

*knocking*

Derek: *opening door* hey Baby Girl *hugging her* what's up?

Garcia: hey Hot Stuff *hugging back*

*on the couch*

Derek: what's up?

Garcia: why are there a pair of your boxers on the floor?

Derek: umm… I need to do laundry?

Garcia: gosh you suck at lying

Derek: Cat said the same thing

Garcia: speaking of Cat…I hung out with her and the girls today and she says that there's a lot more to that story you told us about the night you two broke up…what really happened?

Derek: *sighing* ok, first off I didn't know this happened up until a few days ago…I found out Cat had a miscarriage that same night

Garcia: Hot Stuff *grabbing his hand*

Derek: yea, I didn't even know she was pregnant…she had found out earlier that day, after she left my place she went to her place and the girl I cheated on her with and a few of her friends jumped Cat

Garcia: oh no

Derek: yea

Garcia: do you want her back?

Derek: I do…but at the same time I know I caused her a lot of pain that night

Garcia: Derek if you really love her then you'll show her…I'm sure she'll take you back

Derek: I doubt it…she slept with Javier while we were in Miami

Garcia: wow…ok, I'm sure it didn't mean anything

Derek: probably not…who knows

Garcia: ok, well in the mean time…are you going to her housewarming?

Derek: yea I'll go…aren't you supposed to bring a gift to a housewarming?

Garcia: yes my sweet prince

Derek: what do I buy?

Garcia: well you know her better than anyone of us…maybe get something that has her favorite scent

Derek: like a candle?

Garcia: yea…that'd be nice

Derek: alright…thanks Sweetness

Garcia: *standing up* you need to get back on her good side Derek…she'd be a fool not to take you back *hugs him*

Derek: thanks *smiling*

Garcia: btw…the next time me or anyone else that isn't one of your one night stands is planning to come over, please clean up before we get here *eyeing the boxers*

Derek: got it *smiling*

Garcia: bye my Chocolate hunk *leaving out*

Derek: bye Baby Girl *getting up to lock door* she's right

***Thursday Night at Cat's place***

**Cat POV**

Cat: alright, food is in place…drinks are out…hey Drew (DJ) do you have tonight's playlist set up?

DJ: yep, we're all set

Cat: ok guests should be arriving soon so you can start playing some music

*knocking*

Cat: ok, they're here *opens door* hey Garcia, hey Emily

Garcia: heyyyy *hugs Cat* love the outfit *eyeing Cat's sequined dress and heel-less heels*

Cat: thanks

Emily: how the hell do you walk in those?

Cat: wear them every day until they are broken in…anyways come on in

Garcia: omg this place is amazing

Cat: thanks…the moment I saw this place I had to have it

Emily: I'd have to have it too… and its penthouse level at that

Garcia: *walking around* is that a private elevator?

Cat: yea…it leads down to a personal 6 car garage

Emily: damn

Cat: yep…I'm going to give a tour when a few more people arrive

*knocking*

Cat: excuse me *goes and answers the door* hey JJ, hey Will…come on in

JJ: wow

Will: this is nice

Cat: thank you, Emily and Penelope are already here…they're in the living room straight ahead…food and drinks are in the kitchen right over there

JJ: this place is amazing

Cat: thank you

*knocking*

Cat: *opens door* Hey Reid, I see you brought Rossi and Derek with you

Reid: yea…we all kind of arrived at the same time

Cat: alright well come on in…Emily, Penelope, JJ and Will are already here…living room is straight ahead and food and drinks are in the kitchen right over there

Rossi: this would be the ultimate bachelor pad

Derek: your bachelor days are over…you've been married four times *laughing*

Rossi: yea I know *walking further into Cat's home with Reid*

Derek: you look nice

Cat: thank you

Derek: remind me to figure out what we did differently with investments because this is nice

Cat: I'm so not telling my secrets *laughing*

*knocking*

Cat: I better get that…go on in and get comfy

Derek: ok *walks away*

Cat: *opening door* hey Hotch

Hotch: hi, this is Beth…Beth this is one of our newest team members Cat

Beth: nice to meet you *extends hand*

Cat: *shaking hand* nice to meet you as well…ok the rest of the team is already here…I think they all went into the living room straight ahead…there are food and drinks in the kitchen which is to the right

Hotch: nice place *walking in with Beth*

Cat: thanks

*knocking*

Cat: *opening door* *whispering* hey you guys…I missed you! Come in….be quiet tho…I want to surprised the others

*in the living room*

Cat: ok is everyone settled in?

Group: yep

Emily: ok I've got to ask…how the hell can you afford this?

JJ: yea, I'm pretty sure we aren't getting the same check from the BAU *laughs*

Cat: *laughs* ok, when I first got to Miami I kind of went crazy on the partying until I met Javier

Garcia: the club owner guy?

Cat: yes, he talked some sense into me, we became good friends and convinced me to make a few investments…they turned out to be pretty smart moves which included owning a few convenience stores, buying stock in certain companies and also making a small investment in one of the clubs he owns

Emily: so you're basically set for life

Cat: yep…now I have a surprise for Reid and Penelope *goes and gets Seiko and Precious*

Garcia: MY QUEEN!

Precious: MY QUEEN! *hugs Garcia*

Seiko: hi Spencer *small wave*

Reid: Seiko *starts cheesing* hi *hugs her*

Cat: these two were able to start their weekend early and I had them fly up here*

Garcia: yay…I have you all weekend *talking to Precious*

Precious: yes honey…I can't wait to see these D.C. men

Garcia: nice *high fiving him*

Cat: ok, tour time

*Cat shows them the dining room, bedroom, closet, guest room*

Cat: ok, we have one more room *walking towards private elevator*

Garcia: I can't believe your bedroom has glass walls and a pole

Precious: told you she a freak

Cat: whatevs, I do pole aerobics…and only two of the walls are glass…plus I do have curtains on those walls… now in the elevator we go

*private garage*

Emily: ok how did I not know about this building?

Cat: *laughs* well this is our final stop on the tour…my personal garage

Garcia: what's that large door over there?

Cat: door to the regular garage so I can get out…but only I have the remote to this room

Derek: these cars are amazing

Cat: and there's that Jeep you were wondering about

Hotch: why so many cars?

Cat: I like to switch it up…for example…say I were to go out for a night on the town, I wouldn't drive my Jeep…I'd take the Audi or the Lamborghini

Derek: so you went out the other night?

Cat: nope…just felt like being fancy

JJ: what if you're going out with a group?

Cat: the Range Rover

Reid: what's that car underneath the sheet?

Cat: my baby *walking over to it and pulling off the sheet* I only drive her on special occasions

Derek: I've never seen a Maserati like that

Cat: it's a Birdcage…they're pretty rare…it was a gift

Garcia: damn, now that's a gift

Cat: yea…when it came to learning how to drive the fast cars, she was the toughest

Rossi: I bet

Cat: alright *covering the car back up* lets go back upstairs

*back in her home*

*knocking*

Cat: I thought everyone was here *opens door* Javier

Javier: hello Catalina

Cat: I thought you had business to handle

Javier: oh I already signed what needed to be signed…the club is set to open Saturday night…I came by to invite you to the opening since I won't be there

Cat: um…how about you come inside, I'm kind of in the middle of a housewarming party

Javier: I know *walking in* you invited me remember?

Cat: I didn't think you'd come

Javier: well I'm here *walking into the living room* good evening everyone

Cat: *right behind him* everyone this is Javier

Garcia: club owner?

Cat: yep…he's here on a business venture and decided to stop by

Derek: business? *jaw clenching*

Javier: yes *straightening tie* I have friend out here that will be opening a new club this weekend

Emily: so you're here for a party?

Javier: not quite, I'm part owner…I came to invite Cat to check it out for me since I won't be here for the opening

JJ: why?

Javier: I have other businesses in Miami that I must tend to…but you all are welcome to check out the new club

Cat: umm…I'm not sure it'll be there scene

Garcia: why?

Cat: it's kind of like the club we made the arrest except you take the levels of sensuality and eroticism in that place and times it by 1000

Emily: wow

Cat: yea…you guys don't have to come if you don't want to

JJ: I want to come, Will and I could use a date night…maybe start on a little brother or sister for Henry

Seiko: I'll go if Spencer goes

Reid: *blushing* ok

Emily: I'm kind of curious

Garcia: I'm in

Precious: me too girl

Derek: I guess I'll go too

Rossi: I'll pass *chuckles* that doesn't sound like my scene

Hotch: yea Beth and I were going to take Jack to NYC this weekend

Javier: well most of you are going which is good *puts arm around Cat*

Cat: alrighty then

Javier: be sure to arrive in style *talking to Cat*

Cat: oh I'm so not driving my baby there

Javier: then take this one *hands her keys to a Bugatti*

Cat: Javier *stunned*

Javier: don't look so surprised…I plan to buy a new toy so I had to get rid of one

Emily: that's how you got that other car?

Cat: guilty

Javier: yea, she loved that Maserati when she saw it…so when I decided I wanted something new, I decided to give it to her

Garcia: wow, you know how to give a good gift

Javier: thank you *pulling Cat closer*

Cat: *moving away* ok, who else wants a drink? *turns and goes to the kitchen*

***up next Derek talks to Cat, some of the team sees Cat in a whole new element, new team member is introduced….as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…special shout out to ****busybeekisses19****, thanks for the support***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: not for the youngins lol**

*in the kitchen*

**Cat POV**

Derek: hey *walking in*

Cat: hey *sipping on her drink*

Derek: what the hell was up with that?

Cat: don't start

Javier: *walking in* hey Catalina, I'm going to head out…I already let your friends know to wear all white

Cat: ok…thanks for stopping by

Javier: no problem…enjoy the car

Cat: thank you…bye

Javier: bye Catalina *walks out*

Derek: really…so he gets to call you by your full name?

Cat: Derek, I'm not going to do this with you

Derek: then have lunch with me tomorrow

Cat: ugh…fine, where are we eating?

Derek: I'll text you tomorrow *walks out*

Cat: *thinking to self* I hope this was the right move

***Friday afternoon***

Cat: *talking on the phone with JJ* JJ it is not a date

JJ: oh yes it is

Cat: *putting on make-up* no its not

JJ: sure…so where are you going?

Cat: I don't know…he's supposed to text me the address soon

JJ: oh it's definitely a date

Cat: hold on *slips on a short sun dress* ok…anyways, it is not a date for the last time

JJ: mmhhmmm, so what are you wearing on this non date

Cat: a dress and sandals *slipping on shoes* do not say it's a date

JJ: fine, I'll just think it

Cat: *reads Derek's text* look I gotta go, he just text me the address…I'll see you tomorrow night

JJ: speaking of that…are we all riding together?

Cat: nope…you guys can follow me in my car

JJ: fine…go enjoy your non date

Cat: bye Jennifer *hangs up and heads out*

**Derek POV**

***at the location***

Cat: *walking up to Derek* you wanted to meet at the park?

Derek: yea *turning around* I figured we could have a picnic

Cat: ok *joining him on the blanket*

Derek: here *hands her a turkey sandwich before taking one of his own*

Cat: *taking a bite* well aren't you the gourmet chef

Derek: *laughing* I try

Cat: thanks for the candle set by the way…I love vanilla

Derek: you're welcome…I'm just glad your favorite scent hasn't changed

Cat: yea that would have sucked *smiling while looking down*

Derek: yea *gazing at her*

Cat: *noticing him gazing at her* alright, I don't mean to be blunt but why are we here

Derek: you mean the park?

Cat: no…here in general

Derek: because *setting down sandwich and taking a swig of water* I wanted to talk

Cat: about?

Derek: for starters…you joining the FBI

Cat: oh please *taking a drink* you know I've always wanted to be in the FBI

Derek: ok…why didn't Marcus come?

Cat: because him and Gerren are interviewing potential team members

Derek: oh

Cat: what's on your mind?

Derek: you and this Javier guy

Cat: really *laughing* Javier and I are just friends

Derek: didn't look like it last night

Cat: ok, Javier and I were together years ago…we decided that we were better off as friends but we continued to occasionally have sex once in a while

Derek: including the other day?

Cat: no, I just said that to mess with you…I did go to his house and we made out and he gave me head but I didn't return the favor nor did I have sex with him

Derek: wow

Cat: sorry…but that's the truth

Derek: ok, so what about me and you?

Cat: excuse me?

Derek: I guess what I'm trying to say is…is there any chance of us getting back together again?

Cat: *sighing* Derek

Derek: I know I hurt you that night but- *gco*

Cat: it's not that…I'm finally at the place I want to be in with my career and I want that to be my focus

Derek: so there's no chance?

Cat: *standing up* look, we're team mates now…lets just focus on getting the bad guys alright?

Derek: Cat *pleading look*

Cat: bye Derek…see you tomorrow night

Derek: Cat

Cat: remember to wear white *walks away*

Derek: ugh *starts to pack up the picnic*

***Saturday night***

**Cat POV**

Cat: *checking herself out in the mirror* damn, I look good

*phone rings*

Cat: hola

JJ: hey…we're almost to your building, do you want us to come up?

Cat: nope I'm heading down to my car now

JJ: which one?

Cat: Bugatti

JJ: ah…ok well me, Will, Reid and Emily are in one truck and Derek, Garcia, Precious and Seiko are in the other

Cat: ok

JJ: so why can't someone ride with you?

Cat: trust me…you'll find out…now I'll meet you in the lot next to my building

JJ: alright

Cat: bye *hangs up and gets in her car*

*in the lot*

Cat: *rolls down her windows*

Precious: damnnnn, you rollin up in style tonight

Cat: *smiling* thank ya…now if you really want to go I suggest you keep up

Will: meaning?

Cat: you'll see…lets go *drives out the lot with both cars following*

*they all pull up to the red light side by side*

Cat: *yelling to JJ's car* remember what I said…you better keep up

Derek: *yelling to Cat* what?

Cat: *yelling to Derek's car* you better keep up *turns on radio and starts playing Move Bitch by Ludacris and rolls up the windows*

Derek: what is she up to?

*the light turns green and Cat speeds off as if she's street racing in Fast and Furious, the other two cars manage to keep up with her but are surprised by her driving, especially when she switches gears and goes in reverse then proceeds to switch back to drive and turns right onto random street then right again*

Derek: shit *does the same on the next street with JJ following, they manage to catch up*

JJ: *dials Cat* remind me to never let her drive

Cat: *answering with a hands free device* yes

Derek: what the hell was that?

Cat: what ever do you mean? I told you to keep up

JJ: this is not a street race

Cat: who's street racing? By the way, get ready to turn left…now *turns left with the others keeping up*

Derek: ok I'm never riding with you

Cat: that's fine…now we're almost there, bye *hangs up*

Will: where the hell did she learn to drive like that?

JJ: who knows

Derek: what the hell…I can't believe we're actually keeping up

Precious: she isn't going that fast…trust me, when she first started driving those kind of cars there was no way in hell someone could keep up

Derek: the hell was she into

Cat: *slows down and pulls in a parking lot and parks*

Derek: *parking next her*

JJ: we made it *parking next to Derek*

Derek: *getting out and walking towards her car* what the hell was that?

Cat: *gets out the car* what was what?

Derek: *now distracted by her dress, which is basically a short skirt with two straps of fabric covering her breasts and tying around the back of her neck* wow

JJ: *walking up* where the hell did you learn to drive like that? *noticing Cat's dress* and how the hell are your boobs staying in?

Cat: to answer the first question…skill

Garcia: and that dress

Cat: luck

Reid: although there are cars, this doesn't seem like a club *looking around*

Cat: it's private…now when you first go in there will be a guy in a booth…he'll say "how do you open the box?"…your response is "with the key*

Derek: with the key?

Cat: yep…then he'll pull out a box and open it…inside there will be a shot glass and a cigar…he'll then tell you to choose your key, I suggest you go for the shot

Garcia: shot of what?

Cat: vodka…after you take the shot you'll be allowed to go in

Emily: this is going to be one hell of a night

Cat: indeed *walking towards the door*

Precious: are you drunk?

Cat: not yet

*the group walks thru the door and follows Cat's instructions and they all are let in*

Seiko: wow *looking around* this tops Miami

Cat: yea *looking around and catching the eye of a mysterious man sitting in his private booth looking at her*

Precious: oule girl, you ain't been in here 5 minutes and you already have sex with eyes

Cat: whatevs lets go- *turning around to see JJ and Will already in their own world* well that was fast

Derek: I'll say

Garcia: damn

Emily: I don't think I've ever seen them like that

Cat: ok well lets go, our booth is straight ahead *leading the way*

Reid: this is nice

Seiko: yea *moving closer to Reid*

Derek: alright Pretty Boy

Bar Girl: here *handing Cat a bottle of champagne*

Cat: but I haven't ordered drinks yet

Bar Girl: its from the guy two booths down…he also wanted me to tell you that you are stunning

Cat: thank you *looking at the guy*

Bar Girl: is there anything else I can get you?

Cat: we'll take the "Experience"

Bar Girl: hookah included?

Cat: yes *looking at the guy again* and can you let that gentleman know that instead of sending bottles, he should approach me instead

Bar Girl: so you don't want the bottle?

Precious: we'll take it

Bar Girl: ok…I'll be back with your Experience *walks off*

Garcia: we got a bottle already?

Cat: yea, from him *looking over at the guy again*

Garcia: oule *following Cat's gaze* he's dreamy

Precious: oule yes honey

Derek: ok I don't know what's in the air but JJ and Will have yet to come up for air and Emily has already found someone *pointing to Emily completely immersed in a sensual dance with a very attractive man*

Precious: damn

Garcia: she isn't the only one *pointing to Seiko who is now on Reid's lap making out with him*

Derek: wow…Pretty Boy scored before me

Bar Girl: here's your experience *setting down different colored Motha Fuckers (drinks) and a hookah*

Cat: thank you

Bar Girl: no problem *finishing setting up hookah* the gentleman over there said be patient…is there anything else

Cat: *taking a pull from the hookah and exhaling* no thank you

Bar Girl: alright, enjoy *walks away*

Garcia: I've always wanted to try hookah *taking a pull and exhaling* oh that's nice

Precious: my turn *taking a pull as well* oule, I'm definitely going to get some tonight…I can feel it *taking another pull*

Derek: I'll let y'all have that *take a sip of the blue motha fucker* damn

Cat: the blue is the strongest *taking a sip as well*

*20 minutes into enjoying the experience, Penelope has been whisked away by a very attractive man named Sam, Precious met Lucas and Derek is still in the booth with Cat*

Female voice: hi, I'm Tea *extending hand to Derek*

Derek: Derek *shaking her hand*

Tea: want to dance?

Derek: sure *takes her to the dance floor where sensuality takes over*

Male voice: *walking up* excuse me

Cat: hi

Male voice: mind if I join you?

Cat: sure *looking closer at him* you're the one that sent me the bottle

Male voice: *smiles* yes that was me…and now I'm approaching you, Trenton Hughes ( actor Robbie Jones from Temptation) *extends hand* but you can call me Trent

Cat: Catalina *shaking his hand, mesmerized by his looks* you can call me Cat

Trent: care to dance?

Cat: sure *stands up and heads to the dance floor*

Trent: I meant here *grabbing her hand and pulling her back just as Penetration by Dustin Breeding starts playing*

Cat: ok *starts to dance but he turns her around so that her back faces is facing him and places her hands on the wall* oh

Trent: *grinding along to her rhythm*

Cat: mmm *moaning as he starts to kiss the back of her neck*

Trent: you move well *spinning her around so that she faces him, then picks her up and puts her back against the wall*

Cat: oh *surprised*

*towards the middle of the song Trent leans in and kisses Cat, she kisses back…towards the end of the song Trent breaks the kiss to sit down and guides Cat onto his lap, he unbuttons his shirt revealing a bare, well sculpted chest and resumes kissing her. Then he moves down to her neck, then down to her chest and moves the fabric covering her breasts aside and proceeds to lick and suck one before switching to the other, then moves back up to her lips*

Cat: *breaking the kiss and fixes her dress before standing up and grabbing his hand* lets get out of here

Trent: alright *leaves the club with her*

**A/N: lets just say everyone had a good night**

***Monday morning***

JJ: ok, I'm pretty sure Henry is getting a little brother or sister soon

Emily: well alright then

Garcia: oh don't act like you're innocent missy *sitting at Cat's desk*

Cat: *walking in* hey!

Garcia: hola wild child *sitting on JJ's desk*

Cat: oh you can't talk

JJ: thank you for letting Will and I join you

Cat: no problem *sitting down and laying head on desk* …so how was your night Emily?

Emily: um *blushing and smiling* interesting

Garcia: mmhhmmm

Cat: oh you aren't innocent either ma'am

Garcia: ok, so Sam and I had fun *blushing*

JJ: what about you Miss Cat?

Emily: yea, why the sunglasses?

Garcia: and the obvious fatigue?

Cat: lets just say I met my match the other night…*removing sunglasses* and it took one hell of a soothing bath and the perfect mocha frappe to get me here this morning

Emily: met your match?

Cat: have you ever been with someone that gives it to you so good that you can't even speak English correctly…and you keep it going til the early afternoon the next day, then you take a break and start again?

Derek: ok subject change please *walking up*

JJ: oh please we know you brought a girl home

Derek: maybe *avoiding eye contact with Cat*

Reid: morning everyone *walking up*

Emily: hey lover boy

Reid: what? I…noooo *blushing*

Cat: mmhhmmm…no one can resist what happens in that place

Rossi: you all looked refreshed…I'm guessing the party was fun

Derek: can we not talk about it?

*everyone else agrees*

Rossi: crazy kids

Emily: aren't we supposed to be getting a new team member today

Rossi: yes, Hotch and Strauss are finishing up a meeting with him now…*glancing over at the door to the bull pen* there they are

JJ: I don't see a new person

Hotch: morning everyone

*everyone murmurs a good morning*

Strauss: ok, well I hope you all enjoyed your vacations, as I said before…you all will be getting another team member today

Garcia: where is she?

Hotch: he

Garcia: oh yea

Strauss: here he is *pointing to the man walking in* everyone say hello to SSA Trenton Hughes

Cat: *sits straight up and looks at him* oh fuck

***up next the team gets to know Trent…the girls and Derek are wondering about Cat's reaction, new case…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story, reviews and ideas are welcomed…also special shout out to my newest follower ****Reedy-Girl****…thanks for the support….AND I HIT 500 VIEWS!***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: picking up where I left off**

**Cat POV**

*everyone is looking at Cat*

Strauss: excuse me?

Cat: sorry…leg cramp

Strauss: oh…well I suggest you work it out…you and Hughes are going to show the rest of your team what you're made of by running the academy's obstacle course…you did bring a change of clothes right?

Cat: yes

Strauss: good…you two go change in the locker rooms and we'll head over there

Cat: ok *gets up and heads to the locker rooms with Trent*

*at the obstacle course*

Strauss: alright…the timer is ready…on your mark…get set…GO!

*Trent and Cat take off running thru the course*

Cat: *climbing the wall with Trent*

Trent: so your legs are still numb?

Cat: shut up *climbing over the wall and taking a small lead ahead of Trent*

Trent: *catches up with Cat at the tires* what's wrong

Cat: *running* idk, lets see….we fucked the other night and now we're team mates

Trent: ah *running alongside her* so the team doesn't know who caught your eye

Cat: not that I know of *still running* and I'd like to keep it that way

Trent: *running* fine…but we didn't just fuck the other night…we made love all night, all morning and afternoon

Cat: whatever *runs faster and takes a small lead and crosses the finish line* whew

Trent: *cross the line a few seconds later* damn

Team: wow

Rossi: that was impressive

Strauss: indeed…the both of you broke your previous records *looking down at clip board* they even beat your record Derek

Derek: alright…I'm impressed *walks back to the office*

Hotch: what's his problem?

*the team is quiet*

Strauss: ok, well we lets head back to the BAU…you two can get changed and meet us in the round table room

Cat and Trent: got it

Trent: you're good

Cat: I know *walking away*

Trent: mmm *catching up with her and the team*

*30mins later in the round table room*

Garcia: *whispering to Cat* how's your leg?

Cat: don't even start

JJ and Emily: *laughing at the joke*

Hotch: ok, Trent

Trent: yes?

Hotch: would you mind telling the team a little about yourself?

Trent: sure *standing up* my name is Trenton Hughes, I prefer to be called Trent…33 years old…single *side glance at Cat* I worked with Detroit PD for 5 years and then moved to the FBI unit there three years ago…I've done a lot of undercover work and I have a pretty impressive conviction rate

Hotch: thank you…alright we don't actually have a case which is surprising

Reid: so what do we do?

Hotch: well all the paper work is done so I guess you guys have another day of vacation

Garcia: sweet! *walking out*

JJ: you don't have to tell me twice *walking out*

Emily: same here *walking out*

Rossi: see you whenever *walking out*

Reid: but I have nothing to do

Derek: come on Pretty Boy, we'll find something *walks out with him*

Cat: ok well, see you when we have a case *walks out*

Trent: well that was an interesting first day *shakes Hotch's hand* see you later I guess *walks out and catches up to Cat in the elevator*

*in the elevator with Trent and Cat*

Cat: really? You couldn't take the stairs?

Trent: *laughs* why should I?

Cat: fine *looking forward*

Trent: lets grab lunch

Cat: I'm not hungry

Trent: but I am *glancing down at her*

Cat: ummm *speechless*

Trent: I'll be over at your place in about an hour *walks out the elevator*

Cat: *gazing at him* damn *walks out the elevator*

Trent: an hour! *yells to her and she gets in her car*

*true to his word, Trent arrives at Cat's place an hour later…and he's definitely hungry*

Cat: mmm *grabbing Trent's head* Trent *moans*

Trent: damn you taste good *continues to eat*

*knocking*

Cat: mmmmm *grabs sheets*

Trent: mmm *still eating*

*louder knocking*

Cat: shit *backs away from Trent*

Trent: what's wrong?

Cat: someone's at the door

Trent: were you expecting someone?

Cat: no *gets up and tries to walk but falls*

Trent: damn *laughing while helping her up* I made your legs numb again?

Cat: shut up…*goes and gets her robe* close the curtains on those walls

Trent: why?

Cat: because I don't know who's at the door

Trent: alright *closes the curtains* hurry back…I'm still hungry

Cat: ok *smiles and walks towards the door and opens it*

Derek: hey, I was coming to see how you were feeling

Cat: Derek? *surprised look on her face*

Derek: yea are you ok?

Cat: yea, um…what are you doing here?

Derek: *walking in* I came to check on you…you had a limp at the office

Cat: Derek, I'm fine

Derek: Cat- *gco*

Cat: look I'm fine alright…I know you care and I appreciate that but I'm fine

Derek: ok…why are you wearing a robe?

Cat: …. I was about to take am aromatherapy bath

Derek: oh *looking at her funny* well be sure to add alcohol to the water…that'll help

Cat: got it…thanks for the advice *walking towards the door*

Derek: why are your curtains closed?

Cat: …. I felt like closing them

Derek: oh…well I'm going to get out of here, you know…so you can take your bath…unless you want me to stay and I'll run the water for you while you lay down

Cat: Derek *grabbing his arm* I'm pretty sure I can work a faucet on a tub and add alcohol to the water

Derek: alright *putting hands up* I tried *hugging her* I'll text you later and see how you're doing

Cat: ok, thank you *walking him to the door* I'll talk to you later

Derek: ok…enjoy your bath *walks out*

Cat: *closes the door and slides down to the door feeling bad for lying*

Trent: *walking out* is the coast clear?

Cat: *looking up* yea *getting off the floor*

Trent: good *starts kissing her spot* lets go…I'm still hungry *picks her up and heads to the bedroom*

Cat: mmm

***Tuesday morning***

JJ, Garcia and Emily: morning Cat

Cat: hey girls

Emily: how are your legs?

Cat: very funny

Reid: morning everyone *walking up*

*everyone says hey*

Derek: good morning *walking up*

Garcia: I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff

Derek: *smiling* oh you tease *looking at Cat* how are you feeling?

Cat: I'm good

Trent and Rossi: *walking up* hey everyone

Hotch: *coming out of his office* round table room now

*in the RTR*

**Derek POV**

Hotch: alright, we just got a call from Det. Gordinsky at Chicago PD….there have been a number of prostitutes in the area that have gone missing

Rossi: are we sure they're missing

Hotch: yes…PD there thought that maybe some of prostitutes went to work on a different street but the body of one of them was found this morning *pulls up crime scene photo* a bystander found her in an alley this morning

JJ: is she sitting in a school desk?

Hotch: it appears so

Derek: that's my neighborhood

Hotch: affirmitive

Cat: wait a minute…. Is she's wearing a school girl uniform?

Rossi: I've never seen one like that

Cat: no its one of those role playing costumes

Hotch: I'm not going to ask how you know that…anyways, due to the unique feature of the crime, we've been invited to come and help…wheels up in 30

Derek: *speaking to Cat* looks like we're going back home

Cat: whatever *walking away*

Garcia: *grabbing Derek's arm* fix it

Derek: I know

***I know it's a bit short…kinda hit a block…up next the team works on a case in Derek and Cat's old neighborhood…Fran and Des POVs coming up….as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…also a special shout out ****megycool2****…thanks for the support***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***on the plane***

**Derek POV**

Hotch: alright, when we land Cat, JJ and Reid will go to the crime scene…Derek, you, Trent and Emily will go to the morgue. Also, since Cat and Derek are from the area, you two will be leading

Cat: got it

JJ: nice *pat Cat's shoulder*

*at the station*

Gordinsky: hello Derek *shaking hands*

Derek: Gordinsky

Gordinsky: SSA Hotchner *shakes hand*

Hotch: Stan *shakes hand* let me introduce you to our new team members… SSA Trenton Hughes and SSA Catalina Williams

Trent: Trent, *extends hand*

Gordinsky: nice to meet you *shakes hand*

Cat: Cat *extends hand*

Gordinsky: *shakes hand* you look familiar…is Maria your mother?

Cat: yes *smiles*

Gordinsky: Little Catalina, my how you have grown…I remember when you and Derek were running around the neighborhood getting into stuff

Cat: yep, it's me

Gordinsky: well alright then, nice to see you again

Cat: same

Hotch: alright, Cat, you and the first group head out the crime scene…Derek, you and your group go to the morgue

**Cat POV**

***in the first truck***

Cat: damn *driving*

JJ: what's wrong?

Cat: nothing…. I haven't been home in a while, everything looks different *looking around*

JJ: oh

*a few minutes later they pull up to the crime scene*

JJ: ok that is definitely a school desk

Cat: yea, it looks like the ones we had when I was in school

Reid: *looking around* what's that cone?

Cat: *walking towards it* it says DUNCE on it

JJ: a Dunce cap?

Reid: yea, back in the day when a student acted out in class they were forced to stand in the corner and wear a Dunce cap

JJ: well that explains the school girl uniform

Cat: ok, so our UnSub killed her for acting out?

Reid: it looks like it… somehow school is involved

JJ: lets get back to the station with this

*at the station in the meeting room*

Cat: ok, we think that the UnSub is abducting these women off the street and forcing them into some type of reform school

Derek: how do you figure?

Reid: because our victim was found wearing a school girl uniform and we also found a Dunce cap nearby the desk

JJ: we think that she kept resisting the UnSub and whatever it was that he tried to enforce and he killed her for being disobedient to him

Gordinsky: and placed a Dunce cap near her?

Reid: yes, students who acted out in class were forced to wear the Dunce cap as a form of punishment

Hotch: what did you learn from the coroner?

Derek: she was abused…the coroner found bruises and slashes on the victim's backside

Emily: he said some of them appeared to come from a whip

Trent: and he thinks the bruises may have come from the UnSub hitting her

Cat: so our victim must have "disobeyed" before and got punished

Rossi: yea, but our UnSub got fed up with her constant rebellion and decided to punish her once and for all

Gordinsky: CSI said there was DNA found at the scene but we won't have any results until tomorrow

Hotch: alright it's getting late…lets find some food and head to the hotel

Derek: I know a place where we can get some good food

Cat: *glaring at Derek, knowing the place he's talking about*

JJ: alright…lead the way

**Derek POV**

*20mins later*

Reid: this isn't a restaurant

Derek: I know…but it has the best food in town and its free

Emily: free food? I'm in

Derek: *knocking*

Female voice: just a minute*opens the door* oh my gosh Derek! *hugs him*

Derek: hey momma *hugging back*

Fran: oh, you brought your team *looks at Cat* and Catalina *hugs her*

Cat: hey Momma Fran

Fran: *places hands on Cat's face* it's been so long since I've last seen you….come in, come in

Sarah: Ma, who's at the door *walking in* Derek! *hugs him*

Derek: hey sis *hugging back*

Sarah: *looking behind him* Cat?

Cat: hey Sarah

Sarah: CAT! *hugs her*

Desiree: *walking down the stairs* what the hell is with all the noise?

Derek: hello to you too

Desiree: big brother! *hugs him*

Sarah: Des, look who he brought with him *pointing to Cat*

Desiree: *staring in disbelief* Cat?

Cat: hey *smiling*

Desiree: CATALINA! *picks her up and spins her around in a hug*

Derek: hey, my hug wasn't that big

Desiree: well I see you all the time, I haven't seen Cat in forever

Fran: ok, ok, come in everyone, have a seat…you're just in time…I was just about to start dinner

*knocking*

Derek: *walking to the door* who's that *opens the door* Momma Maria?

Maria: Derek *hugs* my Derek…its been a while

Derek: I know *moving aside and letting her in*

Cat: hey mommy

Maria: Catalina *tearing up and hugging her* my Catalina…I've missed you

Cat: I've missed you too…I'm so sorry I haven't been home in a while

Maria: *holding Cat's face* that doesn't matter, you're here now…are you visiting?

Cat: no, remember I told you I got into the BAU?

Maria: yes, I remember now

Cat: yea *smiles* I'm here on case…Derek and I are actually on the same team

Des: awesome *hugs her again* congrats

Sarah: alright now bro…make things right

Fran: Maria, you're just in time too…can you help me with dinner?

Maria: of course *walks into the kitchen with Fran*

Sarah: *speaking to the team* do you all want to see old photos of Derek and Cat

JJ: oh yea

Emily: let me get my phone out now

Derek: no way, that's definitely going to give Reid the upper hand in our never ending prank war

Reid: oh now I really want to see them *laughing*

Cat: no you don't

Des: too late *coming back into the room with a box of photo albums*

*the team takes turn looking thru the different photo albums and find all kinds of pictures of Cat, Derek, Des and Sarah*

JJ: *laughing* ok why is Cat wearing a white dress and Derek wearing a suit?

Sarah: I remember that *taking the picture* we used to play house when we were younger and we always made Derek and Cat the married couple

Emily: *laughing* wow, Derek actually had hair

Reid: and a lot of it *snapping a picture*

Derek: alright now Pretty Boy, watch your back

Hotch: care to explain this one *holding up an embarrassing picture of Derek*

Derek: *snatching it away* it was my first bath!

Rossi: *laughing* I now have the mental image of a naked baby Derek permanently etched in my head

Trent: what's this one *holding up a picture of Cat*

Cat: oh gosh, *taking the photo* this was the day I got my braces off…I put on the flyest outfit I could find that day and I took so many pictures when I got home from the orthodontist

JJ: *looking at the picture* I remember the baggy sweatshirt days

Des: look at this one *holding up a picture of Derek and Cat at Cat's senior prom*

Cat: wow my dress was hideous

JJ: you were prom queen?

Rossi: are you surprised?

Trent: I'm not

Emily: is that a Jheri curl? *laughing*

Derek: hey, Jheri curls were the shit back in the day

Fran: *slapping the back of Derek's head* boy watch your mouth

Derek: sorry momma

Maria: *coming in the living room* dinner is ready…oh my gosh *looking at the prom picture* I remember this like it was yesterday…oh you should have seen her that day

Cat: Ma!

Maria: oh hush…anyways, she was running all around town getting ready…she had made a collage on how she wanted her hair, nails and make-up done…she was so excited Derek was coming home just for her

Cat: ok, lets come back to the present day…you said the food is ready *getting up and walking into the kitchen*

Maria: she's still acting the same? *speaking to Derek*

Derek: yea *looking down*

Maria: I don't know what's taking her so long but she'll come around…I just know it…alright everyone, lets eat

*the team sits down to a home cooked meal and looks at a more pictures, then everyone except Cat and Derek head back to the hotel for the night*

*after dinner*

**Des POV**

Des: hey Cat, can I talk to outside?

Cat: sure *following her to the front porch* what's up *sits on the stoop*

Des: *shutting door and takes a seat as well* what's up with you and my brother?

Cat: what are you talking about?

Des: look I know what happened that night, and I'm not condoning the fact that he cheated but come on Cat, ignoring him is not the answer

Cat: I'm not ignoring him

Des: oh really, talking to him about work related stuff doesn't count

Cat: we've talked about other things…even went out

Des: he told me about that, group events don't count

Cat: the picnic wasn't a group event

Des: yea but you still walked off…look, I'm not saying that you two should just go down to the courthouse and get married but you at least need to rebuild your friendship

Cat: …..you're right

Des: I know, this is why I was your best friend

Cat: was?

Des: yea, was…how long has it been since we talked?

Cat: ok *laughing* true *hugs her* but I still love you too Des

Des: mmhhmmm *hugs her* love you too sis

**Fran POV**

Derek: *walking into his mother's room* you wanted to talk

Fran: come in, sit down

Derek: *sits on her bed* what's wrong?

Fran: you tell me

Derek: huh?

Fran: why is Catalina still acting the same way she was right after you two broke up

Derek: I don't know…I guess she really does hate me

Fran: *grabs his hand* now you hush with all that foolishness…that girl does not hate you and you know it

Derek: Ma, I can't even get her to talk to me about non work related stuff for ten minutes…she shuts down every time

Fran: you need to break down that wall, may I remind you that although you tried reaching out to her for a few months, you still gave up

Derek: I know *looking down* but I hurt her so bad that night…you should have seen the hurt in her eyes that night…I've never been able to erase that look on her face from my mind

Fran: come here *patting the spot next to her*

Derek: *moving to that spot*

Fran: that's where you father used to lay…even when we had an argument, he would still lay in that spot and we would talk it out…no matter how bad the argument was we always talked it out

Derek: Ma

Fran: I'm not finished…you and Cat need to do the same…find a place you both love and talk it out…I will not let this go on any longer….fix it, do you understand me?

Derek: yes ma'am

Fran: alright, give me a hug. I know you need to get back to your team

Derek: *hugs Fran and kisses her cheek* alright Ma…I'll try to stop by after we solve this case

Fran: alright…did you get the box?

Derek: yes thank you…I have it with me now

Fran: good *blows him a kiss*, be safe

Derek: I will *walks out*

***the next day at the station***

**Cat POV**

Gordinsky: ok I have good news and bad news

Rossi: what's the good news

Gordinsky: we got the DNA results

JJ: and the bad?

Gordinsky: they're from two separate males, Tristan Light and Christian Light…brothers. And we have another body

Hotch: ok, Derek, you and Emily go to the crime scene…make sure it's the same guys…JJ, call Garcia and get an address on the brothers

JJ: on it *calls Garcia*

Hotch: alright, this ends today...we will get them…Cat, you and Trent get on the road and get ready for an address…Reid, you and Rossi get on the road as well in case we get two addresses

Cat: alright *heads out with the team*

Gordinsky: you think they'll be there?

Hotch: let's hope so…come on *heads out*

*in the car with Cat and Trent*

Trent: ok I just got the first address *shows her the address*

Cat: that scumbag lives down the street from my mother *speeds to the location*

*no one is there, the other team turns up empty as well*

Cat: what the hell *hitting hand on steering wheel*

Trent: calm down…we'll get them *answers phone* Hughes

JJ: hey, I have all of you on the line…Garcia just called…she just finished screening our UnSubs and found a reform school for boys that they went to

Rossi: is it still open?

JJ: no it was closed down years ago…its been a vacant school building for a while

Cat: text me address

JJ: she just sent it to everyone

Cat: *looking at the address* I'm the closest…I'm headed there now *turns around and heads to the abandoned school*

Rossi: we'll meet up with you

Derek: alright we're leaving the scene now

*everyone hangs up*

*at the abandoned school*

Cat: *noticing an empty black van* they're definitely here *whispering to Trent* text the team and let them know to get here now *draws gun and heads inside*

Trent: *whispering loudly* Cat! Wait for back up

Cat: no, I can't risk them hurting these women anymore *runs inside*

Trent: shit *runs after her*

*in the a vacant classroom*

Cat: Tristan Light…turn around and put your hands behind your back

Tristan: I don't think so *draws his own gun*

Cat: *shoots the gun out his hand and shoots his leg just as he almost pulls the trigger*

Trent: Cat *trying to find the room she's in*

Cat: *kneels down and handcuffs him*

*after handcuffing him she stands up and turns around and walks towards a dark corner of the room and is met with a blade stabbing her lower torso, she drops her gun*

Christian: you stupid bitch *still keeping the knife inside her while stepping out into the light* what have you done *removes knife* stupid, stupid bitch

Cat: *grabs her torso and gasps for air*

Christian: *picks up her gun* I could shoot you, but I won't….yet *hits her in the head, knocking her out and he stands over her*

*just as she hits the floor Trent runs in and shoots Christian down*

**Derek POV**

*the rest of the team arrives just as the shots Trent fired went off, and they run inside*

Trent: HELP! WE'RE IN HERE! GET 911!

Derek, JJ and Rossi: *runs to the sound of Trent's voice*

*Hotch, Emily, Reid and Gordinsky found the missing women in different classrooms…each tied to their desk, they are scared, bruised and crying but relieved*

*in the room with Cat*

Derek, JJ and Rossi: *looking at Cat laying face down*

JJ: oh no

Rossi: *speaking to radio* GET AN EMT UP HERE NOW!

Trent: I'm sorry…*crying beside her* she ran in here…I chased after her but I couldn't find what room she ran in

Derek: CAT! *runs to her* CAT! CAT, WAKE UP! COME ON CAT, BABY WAKE UP! *starts crying* SOMEONE GET AN AMBULANCE HERE NOW! *holds Cat in his arms* Hang on Cat, help is coming *starts rocking her in his arms* help is coming *lets his tears fall to her face*

***Up next EMTs arrive, Cat's injuries, Derek vs. Trent, paper work….as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…also a special shout out to ****busybeekisses19…thanks for the support!***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Derek POV**

Derek: *still rocking Cat in his arms* wake up baby please…I'm sorry, just please wake up

Rossi: EMTs are here

Derek: *still crying and holding Cat*

Rossi: Derek, I know it hurts but you have to let her go, she needs help

Derek: I can't let her go…I did it once before I can't do it again

Rossi: *places his hand on Derek's shoulder* Derek, she needs help…. you can ride with her to the hospital… let these people help her

Derek: *looking up at Rossi* ok *helps the paramedics move her to the stretcher*

Rossi: *walking Derek to the ambulance* we'll meet you at the hospital

Derek: here *hands Rossi his phone* call Cat's mom…she's listed under M.M.

Rossi: ok

Derek: *hops into the back of the ambulance*

*on the ride to the hospital*

Paramedic: she's losing a lot of blood….*turning towards Derek* son I know it's tight in here but I need you to switch places with me

Derek: *slowly letting go of her hand* ok *switches*

Paramedic: how far out are we?

Driver: about 2 minutes…there's already a surgeon waiting in the OR

Derek: surgeon?

Paramedic 2: she's losing a lot of blood…she's going to need a transfusion

Driver: we're pulling in

*the EMTs rush Cat into the hospital where she's immediately taken into surgery*

*in the waiting room*

Hotch: *walking in with the team* have you heard anything?

Derek: no, she's still in surgery

Hotch: *looking at Trent* how did this happen?

Trent: when we arrived to the school she saw their van and she took off running inside

Derek: * walks up to Trent who is sitting and gets in his face* WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT RUN AFTER HER?!

Trent: *standing up* I DID! I ran inside after her and told her that we should wait for back up…she said that she wasn't going to risk those women go thru anymore pain and she took off

Hotch: how did she get stabbed?

Trent: while I was trying to figure out where she went….she had come face to face with Tristan. My guess is that he tried to shoot her but she shot first…the moment I heard the shots I took off running towards the noise…when I got to the room she was in, Christian had already stabbed her…she was on the ground and he was standing over her with her gun in his hands

Hotch: then you shot?

Trent: yes

Derek: some team mate you are

Trent: excuse me? *looks over at Derek*

Derek: I said…some team mate you are *walks up to him* you too busy thinking about if and when y'all are going to fuck again rather than be concerned about her safety

Trent: THAT'S A FUCKING LIE AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU DIDN'T START CARING ABOUT CAT UNTIL SHE WAS UNCONSCIOUS IN A POOL OF BLOOD!

*Derek shoves Trent in his chest, he shoves back and they start fighting, completely ignoring the rest of the team's pleas for them to stop…they finally stop when they hear…*

Female Voice: DEREK MORGAN! I know I taught you better

Derek: Ma *drops head in shame*

Fran: *walks away*

Sarah: really bro? *goes and finds their mom*

Des: what the hell is your problem? *shaking head and walks off*

Hotch: you two need to get it together, and I mean now

Female voice: *running in* WHERE'S MY BABY?! *sees Derek and runs up to him* Where is my baby Derek?

Derek: she's still in surgery *pulling her into a hug*

Maria: my baby *cries into Derek's shirt*

*1 hour later*

Doctor: family of Catalina?

Maria: I'm her mother

Doctor: ok, we were able to close the wound. Luckily the blade didn't pierce thru any organs however she did lose a lot of blood and we had to do a transfusion.

Maria: how is she now?

Female voice: OW! WHAT THE FUCK!

*everyone looks down the hall to where the yelling came from*

Des: she's awake

Doctor: you are correct

JJ: how'd you know that was her?

Sarah: she used to do that when we were younger

Emily: scream?

Des: only when she wakes up in pain

Derek: can we see her?

Doctor: yes…but only a few at a time and we will allow someone to spend the night

Maria: thank you Doctor

Doctor: you're welcome *shakes her hand and walks off*

Hotch: we'll wait for all of you to see her first

Maria: thank you

*everyone takes their turns visiting Cat, who thanks to meds has stop swearing and is much more relaxed…Fran, Des and Sarah head home for the night*

*back in the waiting room*

Hotch: I called Strauss and let her know that we're not leaving Chicago without Cat…also, Garcia will be arriving soon

Maria: *walking up* excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt…Derek, can I speak with you?

Derek: of course *walks off with Maria*

Maria: I want you to stay the night with Catalina

Derek: Ma, she's your daughter

Maria: I know…but I don't have any issues with her that need to be worked out…you do

Derek: I understand what you're saying, but- *gco*

Maria: no, I don't think you do…despite all the family functions that you both showed up to, the two of you haven't spoken since that night, which in case you haven't realized, was over 10 years ago….it's time to move past that

Derek: Ma *sighing*

Maria: boy, don't you sigh at me…you know good and well that you are in love with Catalina and she's in love you…answer me this….what would you have done if she didn't make it off the table tonight?

Derek: *teary eyed and looking down* I don't know

Maria: yes you do…you'd be miserable for the rest of your life because you never made it right between the two of you…*holds the side of his face and looks him in the eyes* this foolishness stops right now…I will talk to your team about you staying the night but you better get your ass in there and be there for her…do you understand me?

Derek: *hugging her* yes ma'am…thank you

Maria: now get in there

*in Cat's room*

Derek: *he walks into her room and sees her sleeping, so he pulls up a chair and grabs her hand* Cat, baby if you can hear me…I just want to let you know that I'm love with you. I never stopped loving you no matter how many times you ignored me. I'm so sorry for hurting you that night…there was not excuse for what I did *gets teary eyed again* I love you Catalina *stands up and kisses her cheek before laying down on the couch for the night*

*the next day*

**Cat POV**

*she wakes up and looks around only to find a sleeping Derek*

Cat: what the hell? *looking at Derek again*

Doctor: morning Catalina, we're going to run a few more tests and check you out again but you may be able to leave either later on today or early tomorrow

Cat: thank you…*looks at Derek again* why is he in here?

Doctor: your mother asked him to be the one to spend the night

Cat: oh

Derek: *wakes up and stretches a little* hey Cat

Cat: hey…did you hear the doctor?

Derek: yea *checks phone and see a message from Hotch* *calls Hotch* hey Hotch

Hotch: how is she?

Derek: good, she's awake

Hotch: that's good...we'll be over to visit a little later on ok

Derek: ok

Hotch: and I hate to dump this on you at this moment in time, but when we get back to Quantico, you're in charge of paper work when Cat returns

Derek: returns?

Hotch: Strauss is making her take a few personal days

Derek: got it *hangs up* how are you feeling

Cat: tired, in pain, irritated

Derek: oh…here…hands her a stuffed bear

Cat: *smiles* thank you…what did Hotch say?

Derek: that we have paper work when you get back

Cat: joy

Derek: *leans and kisses her*

Cat: Derek *looking confused*

Derek: sorry

Cat: *confusion switches to anger* leave

***fast-forwarding to arriving back in Quantico, Cat is still mad about the kiss***

Hotch: alright Cat, take these next two days to relax and rest…I'll see you Monday after work and you and Derek can do the paper work then

Cat: got it

JJ: do you need a ride home?

Cat: no I'm fine.

Trent: do you want someone to walk you to your car

Cat: no *becoming irritated*

Emily: what about- *gco*

Cat: NO! I'm fine alright….please stop treating me like I can't take care of myself…excuse me *walks out*

*everyone but Derek is left in shock*

*at Cat's place*

Cat: *unlocking the door to her place* man I'm glad I'm home *turns on the radio and lays on her bed*

*the song Circle by Marques Houston comes on…Cat listens to every single word and realizes how much the song relates to her and Derek's relationship*

Cat: *crying at the end of the song* what the hell is wrong with me?

*phone rings and its JJ*

JJ: are you ok?

Cat: I'm fine; I just don't feel like talking to anyone

JJ: alright…I'll leave you be

Cat: thank you

JJ: I guess I'll see you Monday

Cat: yea, bye JJ *hangs up* *she then goes in the bathroom and looks at her reflection, as she's staring at a physically bruised and emotionally drained girl she doesn't even recognize, her mind keeps replaying the conversation she had with Des* Fix it….you've got to fix this Cat

***Monday around 5-ish***

**Derek POV**

Emily: I thought Cat was supposed to be returning today

JJ: she is, I just got off the phone with her…she said her appointment ran long

Reid: doctor's appointment?

JJ: not sure

Hotch: hey, have any of you seen Cat?

Cat: here I am *walking in feeling refreshed and recharged, and a lot more positive*

Garcia: your hair!

JJ: you have bangs!

Cat: yea *smiling* I decided that I needed a change…no more old Cat…plus I have a giant bruise on my forehead so bangs were kind of necessary

Rossi: hey kiddo…looking good

Cat: thanks…I also want to apologize for the way I was acting when we first came back…me being back in my old neighborhood brought back so many memories and feelings that I tried to suppress when I first left but I couldn't do it anymore…I'm so sorry I snapped on all of you the other day

Garcia: it's ok *hugs her*

JJ: yea, we figured you being back home would bring a lot of emotions *hugs her*

Cat: well I'm pleased to say that I feel a whole lot better and I'm ready to get back to work

Hotch: I appreciate the enthusiasm…finish up with the hugs because you still have paper work *holds up the file from the Chicago case*

Cat: *taking the file* of course

Hotch: Derek is down the hall in his office…I suggest you two have a talk before you leave the office

Cat: alright *deep breath* I did make a promise to myself to change

Hotch: well that's a good promise *speaking to the rest of the team* I'll see you all in the morning

*the rest of the team murmurs goodbyes before leaving out*

Hotch: have fun *leaves out*

**A/N: in all seriousness this next part is not for youngins **

*at Cat's desk*

Cat: where is the rest of the file? *looking around her desk*

Derek: how about you come and look for it? *holding up the other half*

Cat: *looking up* oh

Derek: why didn't you come to my office? We could've knocked this file out in there *walks off*

Cat: I guess *heads to his office* here's my part

Derek: alright, can you shut the door…*continues to work on his part* nice look

Cat: thanks

Derek: got a question for you * he says as he finishes up the second part of the file*

Cat: what?

Derek: why didn't you feel the need to come to my office and let me know that you were here?

Cat: sorry, I had other people that I needed to say a few things to

Derek: like who? Trent?

Cat: really Derek? You're really going to go there?

Derek: well you said you had other people that you needed to talk to…for all I know, that could be code for "I had to get a welcome back fuck from Trent before I started my work"

Cat: *walks over and slaps him* you are out of line

Derek: am I really? Did you or did you not fuck Trent?

Cat: who cares? *gets in his face* you fucked two bitches in Miami and took a bitch home with you the other night *walks towards the door*

Derek: come here *grabs her and spins her around then puts her back against the door and uses his hands to hold her arms above her head*

Cat: get the fuck off of me *glaring at him*

Derek: no *returning an equally intense glare*

*they continue to glare at each other until Derek leans in and kisses her, she responds by kissing back…he then picks her up and puts her up against his desk and she rips his shirt off. He breaks the kiss for a quick second to clear everything off the desk then resumes kissing Cat and picks her up and slams her down onto the desk with him on top of her without breaking the kiss …then he moves down to her neck and she starts moaning as he's licking and sucking on her spot*

Derek: *stopping for a moment* *barely whispering* take this off *tugging her dress*

*he allows her to get up and watches as the dress she's wearing turns into a puddle of fabric at her feet*

Derek: come here *lays her back down on the table and starts sucking on her chest, taking one into his mouth while massaging the other…then he takes a detour south sending Cat into a world of ecstasy and bliss*

*2 hours later*

Cat: SHIT DEREK! *clawing at his back*

Derek: MMM CAT! *still pumping and biting at her neck*

Cat: DEREK! I'M BOUT TO….MMMMM *unable to speak anymore*

Derek: me too *pumps faster until they both explode then collapse on the floor in front of his desk*

Cat: oh my gosh *breathing hard and trying fix her hair*

Derek: damn *breathing hard as well*

Cat: *cuddles up to him* what do you say we get dressed and go for rounds 2-6 at my place?

Derek: are you sure you can handle it? *glancing down at her*

Cat: *sits up and gives him a kiss* hell yea *looking around* you made a mess *laughing*

Derek: so *laughing* it's my office *kisses her* lets go

***A/N: alright if you have ever seen the movie Motives, then you can kinda get an idea of his skills lol**

***up next, the morning after, a new case (gotta think of one), Trent confronts Derek once and for all, also the package is revealed…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…special shout out to ****busybeekisses19….thanks for your support!***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

*next morning*

**Cat POV**

Cat: mmm *waking up*

Derek: good morning *kisses her forehead*

Cat: how long have you been up?

Derek: not long…maybe five minutes

Cat: *wiping eyes* what time is it?

Derek: 7 AM…are you ok?

Cat: yea *stretching*

Derek: so who was better?

Cat: what?

Derek: who was better…me or Trent?

Cat: *glaring at him* really Derek

Derek: *laughs* I'm kidding *leans in and kissing her*

Cat: mmhhmmm *heads to bathroom* by the way *turning around* the answer to your question is Trent hands down

Derek: the fuck *glaring at her*

Cat: GOTCHA! *starts laughing*

Derek: woman *follows her to the bathroom* you know how to push my buttons *hugs her*

Cat: *smiling at him* I know *turns and looks in the mirror*

Derek: damn you're beautiful *looking at her in the mirror*

Cat: *looking at him in the mirror and smiles* thank you *continues to look at herself* what the hell?

Derek: what?

Cat: my neck looks like a war zone *examining all of her Derek marks*

Derek: mine does too *looks at his own neck* how the hell did you make a perfect circle *looking at one hickey in particular*

Cat: *laughs* I don't know

Derek: how the hell am I going to cover this up?

Cat: the same way I am *turns on the shower*

Derek: I'm pretty sure these aren't going to wash off

Cat: duh…but I do need a shower and so do you *climbs in the shower*

*30 minutes later after some shower sex and an actual shower*

Cat: *drying off* great…now I'm pretty sure I have some more battle wounds

Derek: yea *stepping out* me too

Cat: put that thing up *hands him a towel* he's the one that started this

Derek: you know you like it *shakes his hips*

Cat: whatever *heads to the closet*

Derek: you still haven't told me how you plan to cover up all these hickies

Cat: make-up…duh

Derek: hell no…I am not putting on make up

Cat: so you're going to go to work for the rest of week looking like you got punched in the neck?

Derek: fine…but only on my neck

Cat: that's the only place where they're visible

Derek: good

*hour later*

Cat: morning everyone

JJ: you seem happy

Cat: yes…those personal days were needed

Emily: mmhhmmm

Cat: what? *smiling*

Derek: good morning everyone *walking in*

Garcia: I'll show you a good morning *walking in*

Hotch: round table room now

*in RTR*

Hotch: I'm going to let Trent tell you what's going on

Trent: my old unit called this morning… a few days ago they got a call about two bodies being found in separate blocks of ice

JJ: what makes it so unique besides the ice?

Trent: they were dressed up as cavemen…then this morning another body was discovered…this time the body was wrapped up like a mummy

Emily: sounds like a costume party gone wrong

Ross: but Halloween was months ago

Hotch: exactly…wheels up in 30

*everyone heads out to get their go bags except Cat and Trent*

Cat: are you ok? *noticing his sadness*

Trent: no…I grew up with one of the victims

Cat: oh wow *walks over and hugs him* I'm so sorry

Derek: *coming back in the room* hey, we're about to head out soon

Trent: whatever *walks out*

Cat: ooook *walks out*

Derek: what the hell was that about?

Cat: what are you talking about?

Derek: you and him hugging

Cat: it was nothing

Derek: didn't seem like it

Cat: Derek *grabs his hand* relax alright…it was nothing

Derek: alright

*at DPD*

Hotch: alright Cat, you and JJ go to the morgue…Trent, take Emily and Dave down to this morning's crime scene…Reid, Derek and I will deal with the families

Team: got it

*later that night at the hotel*

Trent: *texting Cat* come to my room

Cat: why

Trent: we need to talk

Cat: fine…latch the door

*five minutes later*

Cat: hey

Trent: *laying in his bed* hey

Cat: *takes a seat in the chair* what's up

Trent: so you can't sit on the bed?

Cat: ugh *moves to the edge of the bed* alright…what's wrong

Trent: you and Derek

Cat: really….you really asked me to come in here and talk about Derek?

Trent: that and other things

Cat: then how about you focus on those other things

Trent: alright *moves toward her and tries to get a kiss*

Cat: oh hell no *gets up* what the hell is your problem?

Trent: I don't know

Cat: why the hell did you want me to come in here?

Trent: …..how did you do it?

Cat: do what?

Trent: handle a case in your hometown

Cat: I don't know…I guess the fact that it was my old neighborhood fueled a fire in me…and that made me want to solve that case even more

Trent: it didn't bother you that one of the brothers lived up the street from your moms?

Cat: of course it did…but at the end of the day we got them…what's this really about?

Trent: I don't know if I can do this

Cat: what do you mean?

Trent: I had to go to a crime scene where one of my childhood friends' body was found

Cat: I can't imagine how that felt….but you shouldn't let that get you down. Instead you should take that emotion and put it towards the case

Trent: yea

Cat: look, I gotta go…I'll see you in the morning

Trent: alright…thanks

Cat: *standing at the door* no problem *walks out and heads to Derek's room*

*in Derek's room*

Derek: hey

Cat: hey *lays down*

Derek: no kiss?

Cat: sorry *leans up and kisses him* there

Derek: you ok?

Cat: yea…just thinking

Derek: about?

Cat: promise you won't get mad

Derek: alright

Cat: I was thinking about Trent

Derek: *gets up* what the fuck? How the hell are you going to tell me not to get mad about you thinking about Trent?!

Cat: because I'm not thinking about him like that

Derek: then how are you thinking about him?

Cat: I just came from his room and- *gco*

Derek: you were in his room?!

Cat: it wasn't like that

Derek: then how was it?

Cat: he asked me how I dealt with having a case in my old neighborhood

Derek: oh

Cat: yea….oh

Derek: I'm sorry

Cat: its fine…I'll be right back *heads to the bathroom* Derek

Derek: yea

Cat: *walks back out* what's this? *holds up a box*

Derek: I was hoping you weren't going to find that until tomorrow morning

Cat: what is it *looking at the box*

Derek: open it

Cat: *opens the box* oh my gosh *takes the ring out the box* is this my promise ring?

Derek: yea *walks over to her and takes the ring* I want to make a new promise

Cat: Derek *starts to get teary eyed*

Derek: *gets down on one knee and takes her hand* I promise to be there for you every single day…I promise to love and cherish every bit of you…and I promise never to hurt you ever again…Catalina, I need you in my life and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've cause you in the past…please let me make it right

Cat: Derek *hugs him and they fall to the floor* of course I want to make things right

Derek: good…give me your hand

Cat: *holds hand out while smiling*

Derek: *places ring on her finger* there…now its finally back where it belongs

*knocking*

Cat: oh shit *gets up and runs into the bathroom*

Derek: who is it?

Male Voice: Trent

Derek: *opens door* what's up

Trent: do you know where Cat is?

Derek: no…why?

Trent: mind yo fucking business

Derek: yo watch who the fuck you're talking to

Trent: who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?! Huh?!

Derek: *clinches jaw* get the fuck out

Trent: no *glares at him*

Derek: *shoves him* I said get the fuck out!

Trent: No! *shoves him back*

*the two of them start fighting*

Cat: *running into the room* STOP IT! DEREK! TRENT! STOP!

*knocking*

Cat: *opens the door* Hotch?

Hotch: what the hell is going on? *walking in*

Cat: I can't get them to stop

Hotch: MORGAN! HUGHES! STOP!

Cat: Derek! Stop! *she grabs his arm and his reflexes kick in and he accidentally hits her where she got stabbed* OUCH! *bends over in pain*

Derek: oh shit! Cat, I'm so sorry! *reaches out to grab her*

Cat: get the hell away from me *swats his arm away and walks towards the door where the rest of the team is now standing* JJ, can you take me back to my room?

JJ: yea, come on *puts her arm around Cat's waist and walks her out*

**Trent POV**

Derek: FUCK!

Hotch: what the hell is wrong with you two?

Trent: I was looking for Cat because I had something else to ask her

Derek: oh really and what was that? Another fuck?

Trent: you know what *charges at him but Hotch stops him*

Hotch: Derek…take a walk….NOW!

Rossi: come on…the bar might still be open

Derek: fine *walks out*

Hotch: what the hell is wrong with you, we are a team…we do not fight

Trent: all I was trying to do was find Cat

Hotch: for what?

Trent: I wanted to ask her if she thought it was my fault she got stabbed

Hotch: *sighs* then why did you come to Derek's room?

Trent: I went to her room first…she wasn't in there so I went to everyone else's room….Derek's room was the last one

Hotch: look whatever love triangle the three of you have going on ends right now

Trent: there is no love triangle…she- *gco*

Hotch: exactly…there isn't one…now go to your room…I'll see you in the morning

***up next, more on the case…Hotch forces a team meeting….phone call to Fran…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed….thank you to those that support!***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

*6AM in the hallway*

**Cat POV**

Hotch: *walking down the hallway banging on everyone's doors* TEAM MEETING NOW!

*everyone opens their door looking lost and confused*

Cat: *opens her door* what the hell? *squints at the lights*

Hotch: team meeting now

Emily: what time is it?

Hotch: 6AM

JJ: why are you holding a team meeting at 6 in the morning *leans against the door*

Hotch: because I'm sick of the bull shit that's going on between everyone…my room now, and I mean everyone

*Derek and Trent (both shirtless) glare at each other before going into Hotch's room*

*in the room*

Derek: what the hell Hotch?

Hotch: you know why you're in here…this mess between you, Cat and Trent needs to stop now, I'm sick of it

Derek: Hotch, I -*gco*

Hotch: I'm talking…now I will not have members of my team fighting over a female, let alone another team member….this ends now….Am I clear?

*everyone murmurs a yes*

Hotch: now we are here to help solve a case and that is it….now go get dressed, I got a call not too long ago about another body…you all have 20 minutes to get ready, dismissed

*everyone heads to their rooms*

Derek: Cat *gently grabbing her arm* I'm sorry

Cat: yea *snatches his arm away* you are sorry *heads to her room*

*at the station*

Hotch: morning Officer…what can you tell us?

Police Officer: 911 got a call about an hour and a half ago...we have two more bodies….this time the victims were dressed as in ancient Greek attire…CSI found DNA but it's going to take a day or two for results

Cat: *staring hard at the all the crime scene photos* oh my gosh

Hotch: what?

Cat: *still staring at the pictures* you don't see it?

Rossi: see what

Cat: look at what the victims are wearing and how they're positioned…what does it remind you of?

Emily: I don't know…ancient times?

Cat: exactly…but nowadays where would you see someone or something wearing this?

Reid: *realizing what Cat sees* a museum

Derek and JJ: oh my gosh

Cat: the UnSub is taking these people and turning them into exhibits

Emily: then why aren't they in museums?

Reid: our UnSub probably showed them to curators and he was denied

Rossi: and then he disposed them

Hotch: alright, lets head out to museums in the area and see if curators have come in contact with anyone like our UnSub

*at the first museum*

Curator: yes…a man came in here about a week ago…he claimed to be an explorer

Cat: did he tell you what he found?

Curator: yes…he showed me a picture of what he claimed was two cave men he had found frozen in blocks of ice…I told him that I didn't believe they were real cavemen and that the museum wasn't interested

JJ: did he ever return?

Curator: no…but I did get an email a few minutes ago…I think it's from him

Rossi: can we see it?

Curator: sure, follow me

*in her office*

Curator: I haven't opened it yet *clicking the message*

Cat: its pictures from our mummy victim *writes down the sender's address*

Rossi: can you remember what the guy looked like?

Curator: not really…I see so many faces everyday…they're all just a blur

Cat: what about a name?

Curator: he never told me his name

Rossi: *shaking the curator's hand* thank you for your help

Curator: you're welcome

JJ: we should get back to the station

*back at the station*

JJ: our UnSub definitely came in and met with the curator. He claimed to be an explorer who found two cavemen while on one of his journey

Derek: the curator we met with said the same thing

Hotch: was anyone able to get a name?

Cat: no, but we do have an email address…our UnSub sent the curator an email this morning…he claimed he had another discovery and he attached pictures to the message of the victim who was wrapped up like a mummy

JJ: I have Garcia running the email address now…we should have a name and address soon

*phone rings*

JJ: ok…thanks Garcia

Hotch: alright lets head out

*the team arrives at the UnSub's house*

Hotch: alright the curator just positively ID-ed our suspect… Morgan…you and Prentiss go around back…Reid and I will take the front…Trent, you and Cat take the side

*the team follows their orders…the UnSub bolts out the side door and him and Trent exchange bullets to the chest and arms*

Cat: TRENT! *running towards him as he falls to the ground*

*the team runs to the side of the house and sees Trent and the UnSub unconscious*

Derek: shit!

Emily: *checking UnSub for a pulse* he's gone

Cat: FUCK! *walks off*

Hotch: *talking to Derek* go after her then meet us at the hospital

Derek: alright *runs after Cat*

*with Cat and Derek down the street*

Cat: *crying and running hands thru hair*

Derek: Cat!

Cat: get the fuck away from me

Derek: what?

Cat: you heard me

Derek: look I'm sorry for hitting you…I didn't realize how close you were to me

Cat: whatever *walking away*

Derek: Cat! *grabs her arm and pulls her back* what the hell is wrong with you?

Cat: my team mate is laying over there on the ground with bullets in his chest and arms and its my fault!

Derek: what?! Cat that is not your fault

Cat: yes it is…Par (UnSub) came running out the door with his gun aimed at me…Trent…*starts crying* he…

Derek: he what?

Cat: he pushed me out of the way and fired shots just as Par pulled the trigger…THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME ON THE GROUND! *starts crying even harder*

Derek: CAT! *hugs her* you can't blame yourself for that

Cat: GET OFF ME! *pushes him off and takes off the ring* I can't do this…here *hands him the ring* I can't *walks towards one of their SUVs crying*

Derek: *running after her* Cat, no…don't do this…please

Cat: *getting in the truck* I can't do this *starts shaking head* I can't

Derek: Cat…please *holding the door open*

Cat: move *shoves him and shuts and locks the door and drives off*

Hotch: what the hell happened? *walking towards Derek*

Derek: the UnSub had been aiming for Cat not Trent

Hotch: *turning to everyone else* alright EMTs have already taken Trent to the hospital…Emily, you and Reid drive around and see if you can find Cat, Derek and I will head to the hospital and I'll have JJ and Dave meet us there

Team: ok

*in a vacant lot*

Cat: *dials Fran*

Fran: hello

Cat: hi Momma Fran *sniffling*

Fran: Cat?

Cat: yes, it's me

Fran: are you ok?

Cat: no *starts crying again*

Fran: tell me what's wrong

Cat: I can't do this

Fran: do what?

Cat: this job…I can't do it

Fran: why?

Cat: I shouldn't be here right now

Fran: Cat, you aren't making any sense…talk to me

Cat: Trent! He got shot!

Fran: Trent? You're talking about that boy Derek was fighting with?

Cat: yes Ma…he's one of my team mates…he got shot

Fran: *sighs* please don't tell me you have feelings for that boy

Cat: I don't know *still crying*

Fran: Cat…noooo

Cat: IT SUPPOSED TO BE ME!

Fran: what are you talking about?

Cat: the guy was aiming at me and Trent took the bullet

Fran: ohhh boy…this is a mess

Cat: what if he doesn't make it? What am I going to do? THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!

Fran: CATALINA! Now you stop with all that foolishness…that boy chose to save your life…you cannot blame yourself for that

Cat: I don't know what to do

Fran: where are you now?

Cat: I don't know…in some parking lot

Fran: you need to calm down and dry your tears and get your butt to whatever hospital he's at and be there for him. You all are a team and you need each other

Cat: ok…thanks Ma

Fran: you're welcome…now get to moving and I'll talk to you later

Cat: ok *hangs up and wipes her eyes just as Reid and Emily are pulling up, she steps out the car*

Emily: hey *walking up to her* are you ok?

Cat: *shaking her head* no *wiping her eyes again* I need to get to the hospital

Emily: come on *taking her hand* I'll drive you *turns to Reid* you ok with following us?

Reid: yea lets go…he's probably in surgery by now

*in the hospital waiting room*

Hotch: Cat…you have to know that this isn't your fault

Cat: I'm trying

*a few hours later*

Doctor: who's here for Trenton Hughes?

Hotch: we are *standing up with the rest of the team*

Doctor: well he's in recovery right now…we successfully removed the two bullets from his right arm as well as the one in his shoulder. Luckily he was wearing a bulletproof vest and that prevented a lot more damage, but he does have a few bruises on his abs…you all can go in and see him now

Hotch: thank you Doctor *shakes his hand* lets go

*in Trent's room*

**Trent POV**

Hotch: hey, how are you feeling

Trent: alright I guess

JJ: we're glad you're ok *gives a small smile*

Trent: yea…but my arm is a little messed up

Rossi: hey, it'll get better

Reid: yea, you still can do stuff with one arm

Emily: he's right

Trent: thanks

Derek: glad you're alright

Trent: thanks man *gives him a nod*

Hotch: *looking over at Cat* Cat

Cat: *snapping back to reality* yes?

Hotch: I know this is going to sound weird but would you mind spending the night here?

Cat: ummm *shocked*

Hotch: I know it's out there but I also know that you two really need to talk

Cat: ok

Hotch: ok, we're going to head back to the hotel…we'll see you in the morning

Cat and Trent: ok

*the rest of the team leaves*

Cat: *teary eyed* I'm glad you're ok

Trent: come here

*she walks over to him and he gives her a hug with his good arm*

Cat: *crying again* I'm so sorry…this is all my fault *crying into his chest*

Trent: no it's not…you didn't shoot me, he did

Cat: I know but he was aiming for me when he came out the house

Trent: *hugs her tighter* and that's why I moved you out the way…I refused to let him hurt you

Cat: *backing up a little and looks at him* but you got shot because of me

Trent: *touches the side of her face* I'm fine…and it wasn't your fault

Cat: *gazes at him for a while then leans in and kisses him*

Trent: *breaks the kiss* Cat…I can't do this with you

Cat: shhhh *kisses him again*

Trent: mmm *breaks the kiss again* Cat *stares at her* I can't do this…I'm not the one you're in love with and you know it

Cat: I'm sorry *runs into the bathroom crying*

Trent: fuck *rubs his head*

***up next Trent is released…Trent talks to Cat and Derek, Cat comes clean to JJ, Derek talks to his mom about Cat…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed….thank you to all of you that support***


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

*a few days later*

**Trent POV**

Hotch: alright, the nurse is finishing up your discharge papers…are you sure you feel alright to fly?

Trent: yea, I'm fine

Hotch: luckily its Friday so you have the weekend to rest

Trent: yea

Nurse: alright, everything is filed, I'll be back with a wheelchair

Trent: I'm good *starts walking towards the door*

Nurse: alright, well good luck on the rest of your recovery

Trent: thanks *heads to the SUVs with the team*

Hotch: we're headed straight to the airport…wheels up soon

*on the plane*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *texting* I need you

Unknown: I'm on my way

**Trent POV**

*back in Quantico*

Derek: thank gosh it's the weekend

Garcia: oh my sweets…*walks to Trent* are you ok?

Trent: I'm fine…thank you

JJ: I don't know about you guys but I could go for a beer

Emily: me too!

Garcia: me three

Rossi: I'm in

Hotch: I'll pass *walks out*

JJ: ok, Reid?

Reid: sure

Trent: uh, actually I need to talk to Derek

Derek: *looking confused* ok

Emily: what about you Cat?

Cat: no thanks *heads to her desk*

JJ: ok…well you two *pointing to Derek and Trent* should meet us after you talk about whatever

Derek and Trent: alright

*the rest of the team leaves and Derek and Trent head to Derek's office*

Derek: what's up man? *sits down at his desk*

Trent: *leans against the door* I just wanted to apologize for what I said and the fights…and I wanted to let you know that I'm backing off

Derek: …thanks. I appreciate that *gets up and walks over to him and gives him a hand shake* and I'm sorry for what I said as well…and the fights

Trent: thanks…want to go meet up with the team

Derek: yea…I need about three or four beers

Trent: *laughs* same here

*they both head out*

Trent: hold up *seeing Cat at her desk*

Derek: ok

Trent: *walking towards her desk* hey Cat

Cat: hey

Trent: I just wanted to see if you were ok

Cat: yea *stands up and grabs her bag*

Trent: you know that wasn't your fault, right?

Cat: I'm trying to believe that

Trent: ok…well are you sure you don't want to join us at the bar?

Cat: *looking at her phone* no, I'm going to do my own thing tonight

Trent: alright, well be safe

Cat: you too *walks out*

Trent: I wonder what else is going on with her

Derek: who knows?

Trent: lets go

**Cat POV **

*she pulls up to the club her and some of the team went to a few weeks back*

Random dude: damn you look good ma

Cat: get yo life *walks off*

Random dude: you ain't that cute no way

Cat: *flips him a bird and heads to the upper level* damn *walking into a smoke filled room*

Male voice: Catalina!

Cat: hey *walks over to him* thanks for coming

Male voice: you know I'd do anything for you

Cat: thanks *hugs him* how are you?

Male voice: I'll be better once you tell me what's wrong

Cat: *sighs* this job

Male voice: what's wrong with it?

Cat: I've been stabbed, one of my team mates got shot by taking bullets that were aimed for me

Male voice: damn *chuckles* that's a lot for your first few weeks

Cat: really Javier…ya think *takes a sip of her blue mother fucka* shit they're strong tonight

Javier: look, you're good at what you do…plus you knew that was a dangerous job before you took it…don't punk out all because a couple bad things have happened

Cat: but Javier- *gco*

Javier: but nothing…now you've wanted that job for the longest…don't throw it away just because there are hard times…shit, the Catalina I know would get the job done no matter how hard it is, and she'd do it with a smile on her face…now where's that girl?

Cat: *takes a huge sip* she's here

Javier: good, make sure she stays here

Cat: well there's another Cat that wants to shine right now *finishes up her drink*

Javier: oh really

Cat: yea *climbs on his lap*

Javier: now this is my favorite Catalina *smiles*

Cat: come here *kisses him*

Javier: mmm *breaks the kiss* you sure you want to do this?

Cat: *responds by ripping his shirt open and kisses him again*

*next morning, Cat's place*

Javier: Catalina *gently shakes her*

Cat: noooo *turns over*

Javier: I always wear you out *laughs*

Cat: mmm

*knocking*

Javier: *grabs his boxers and puts them on then glances at Cat and laughs to himself* what's up *opens the door*

Derek: Javier?

Javier: Derek, right?

Derek: yea *looking hurt, confused and angry* where's Cat?

Javier: she's sleeping

Derek: oh….you visiting?

Javier: something like that

Cat: Javier *walking towards the front door with an oversized t-shirt on* is someone at the door?

Javier: yea *walks towards her and hugs her and places a kiss on her head* you have company *walks toward the bedroom*

Cat: *wiping her eyes and looking up* Derek?

Derek: I see you had a good night

Cat: *starts rubbing her temple* I needed someone to talk to

Derek: so your team mates aren't good enough?!

Cat: why are you yelling *folds arm across her chest*

Derek: answer the question

Cat: because I didn't want to

Derek: why?

Cat: I JUST SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO!

Derek: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU CAT?!

Cat: *whispering* I don't know

Derek: look I know you're mad at me, but this isn't you

Cat: you act like I'm with some random ass dude

Derek: it doesn't matter that you know him…look, whatever's going on with you, you need to talk to someone about it…and I truly mean talk not fuck

Cat: whatever

Derek: Cat, please

Cat: get out *holds door open*

Derek: CAT! Stop it, please!

Cat: Derek, I'm a grown ass woman ok…I can make my own decisions if I want to sleep with Javier then I will

Derek: this isn't even about him

Cat: then what the hell is it about?!

Derek: IT'S ABOUT YOU! Ever since the incident with Trent, you've shut down…I'm just concerned…this isn't like you

Cat: well you've seen me shut down before and I was still fine

Derek: you know what…I'm going to go…call me when you're feeling better *leaves out*

Javier: *comes up from behind and wraps his arms around her* he's right

Cat: what? *turns to face him*

Javier: you are shutting down…now although last night was fun, I must go…and you ,Catalina, need to talk to someone *kisses her forehead* I'll call you when my flight lands *walks out*

Cat: *heads to her room and starts crying, then she picks up her phone and makes a call*

Female voice: hello

Cat: *sniffling* hey JJ

JJ: Cat? Are you ok?

Cat: no, can I come over…I need someone to talk to

JJ: yea sure, Will's getting Henry ready for another boys' day out so they should be gone soon

Cat: ok, I'll be over in about an hour

JJ: ok *hangs up*

*an hour later she pulls up*

Cat: *knocking on JJ's door*

Will: *opening the door* hey Cat!

Cat: hey Will *walks in*

Henry: KITTY CAT! *runs toward her*

Cat: hey Henry *scoops him up in a hug*

Henry: you're here to hang out with my mommy?

Cat: yes I am…is that ok with you?

Henry: yea, me and my daddy are going to the park

Cat: *puts him down* oh yea?

Henry: yea *grabs Will's hand* bye

Cat: *smiling* bye Henry

*the two head out*

JJ: ok he almost ran me over trying to get a hug from you *laughing*

Cat: he almost knocked me down trying to hug me *laughing*

JJ: let's head out back, I have some wine and some snacks out there

Cat: cool *follows her out back*

JJ: *takes a sip* alright what's up

Cat: *takes a sip* I'm in some mess

JJ: what's going on?

Cat: ok, so you know how I hooked up with a guy when we all went out and the guy turned out to be Trent

JJ: I figured that was it when you yelled oh fuck

Cat: yea, we hooked up later on that day

JJ: ok tmi

Cat: sorry, anyways…while we were in Chicago, I made a promise to Desiree that I'd work on fixing things with Derek and when we got back…me and him hooked up

JJ: ok, now that explains your happy mood that day

Cat: yea, and I thought I was finally happy with that part of my life…he even gave me back my old promise ring while we were on our last case but when him and Trent started fighting and I got hit, it just made me mad at him all over again…I'd tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen…

JJ: ok, continue

Cat: then Trent gets shot and I felt like it was my fault

JJ: why would you think that?

Cat: when the UnSub came out the side door…he had his gun aimed at me. Trent pushed me out the way and took the bullets

JJ: oh wow

Cat: I don't know what happened but all of the sudden I was so mad and confused about how I was feeling and I gave Derek the ring back and drove off…then after you guys left the hospital…I…*looks down* I slept with Trent

JJ: *gasps* Cat!

Cat: I don't know what was going on in my head…I just felt a rush of emotions and it just happened

JJ: what about last night?

Cat: I text Javier on the plane and asked him to come to Quantico

JJ: why?

Cat: *taking another sip* I just wanted someone to be there for me

JJ: but we're all here for you

Cat: yea, but I didn't want the team getting involved….there's been enough issues

JJ: true *noticing Cat staring at her wine* is there something else

Cat: Javier came back to my place and we had sex, then Derek came by today to check on me but I was sleep and Javier opened the door, then when I woke up and came to the door, Derek and I got into an argument and he walked off *takes a deep breath and another sip of wine* do you have anything stronger?

JJ: *processing what Cat just confessed* um, no, I only have wine…so Javier answered the door?

Cat: yea

JJ: what did you and Derek argue about?

Cat: he told me I was shutting down and I acted like there was nothing wrong and he walked out

JJ: Cat *sighing* you have to talk to Derek

Cat: he doesn't want to talk to me *starts crying* I screwed up

JJ: yea you did *pulls her into a hug* but I know he loves you and you love him...give him a day or two and talk to him

Cat: alright *wipes eyes*

JJ: did you use protection at least?

Cat: *her eyes grow big and she says nothing and starts crying again*

JJ: ohhh boy * we might need to go out and buy something stronger now*

Cat: yea

**Derek POV**

Derek: *on the phone* hey Ma

Fran: hey baby, what's going on?

Derek: it's Cat

Fran: don't tell me she's still blaming herself for that boy

Derek: *sighs* yea…I went by her house today and some guy that she was with when she was in Miami answered the door

Fran: ohhh boy…I don't know what's going on with that girl

Derek: I don't either…she won't open up

Fran: I don't know what to say but to give her time and hope she comes around

Derek: yea, I hope she does

Fran: well keep me posted ok son

Derek: yes ma'am

Fran: I love you

Derek: love you too

*fast forward about a month, the team handles a few more cases…Cat blocks out how she's feeling and focuses on her career. Her and Derek remain cordial for work purposes*

*in the bull pen Monday morning*

**Cat POV**

JJ: ATTENTION EVERYONE! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

*everyone on the team stops and looks at her*

JJ: I'M PREGNANT!

Girls: YAY! *hugs her*

*the guys congratulate her and give her a hug*

Reid: hey where's Cat?

Emily: *looking around* yea, she should be here for this

JJ: *looking around as well* I don't know

*elevator opens*

Cat: *power walking in* so sorry I'm late…I wasn't feeling well this morning

JJ: well I have some good news…I'm pregnant!

Cat: congrats *hugs her, starts swaying a little after she releases from the hug*

JJ: are you ok?

Cat: yea, I'm just a little nauseous, I've been throwing up all morning…probably went a little too hard over the weekend

JJ: you sure? You look flushed

Cat: yea, I just need some water *takes off her sweater* it's a little hot in here

Emily: I thought it was pretty cool in here today

Cat: maybe it's just me *stumbles a little*

Garcia: are you sure you're ok?

Cat: yea *starts walking to her desk and passes out*

Derek: CAT! *runs to her side*

***up next a hospital trip, confessions, another case…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcome…special shout out to my newest followers ****hungergamespettalover**** and ****busybeekisses19****….thank you to all those that support…btw I hit over 1000 views!***


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

*at the hospital*

**Cat POV**

Doctor: Catalina *flashing lights around her eyes* Catalina, can you hear me?

Cat: owwww

Doctor: Catalina…can you hear me?

Cat: *squinting* why are you flashing a light in my eyes?

Doctor: *turns off flashlight* do you know where you are?

Cat: *looking around* a hospital

Doctor: ok, and do you know why you're here?

Cat: *shakes head no*

Doctor: ok well, you passed out at your job

Cat: *quietly speaking* oh

Doctor: I need to ask you something…and I need you to be honest

Cat: ok

Doctor: when was the last time you've eaten?

Cat: I had a few cookies when I got home from the club the other night

Doctor: I mean real food…when is the last time you had a full meal

Cat: ….about a month ago *looks down*

Doctor: and you've just been eating snacks since then?

Cat: *nods her head yes*

Doctor: Catalina, your levels were extremely low…it's a good thing your team acted fast when you passed out otherwise this could have been a whole lot worse for you and your baby

Cat: *looking up* baby?

Doctor: yea…you're about a 5 weeks along

Cat: ohhh my gosh

Doctor: you didn't know?

Cat: no, I didn't have any morning sickness…the only time I felt nauseous was this morning and I thought it was from drinking too much over the weekend

Doctor: well you're definitely pregnant…when our gynecologist arrives, I'm going to have her come in and take a look and she can discuss your options

Cat: ok

Doctor: is it ok if I bring your friends in now? They've been pretty worried

Cat: yea

Doctor: would you like me to tell them what's going on?

Cat: no…I'll do it

Doctor: ok, I'll be back a little later *walks out*

*the team comes in*

JJ: oh my gosh *hugging her* what happened?

Cat: um….can you all promise not to judge me?

*the team gives her understanding nods*

Cat: I haven't been eating lately…the last time I've actually had a full meal was about a month ago

Garcia: babe *coming to her other side and taking her hand* you haven't been eating at all?

Cat: *shakes her head no* the most I've eaten daily is a snack

Derek: *sighs and tries to hold back tears*

Emily: *sitting at the foot of the bed* Cat *sighs* that's not healthy for you

Cat: *quietly speaking* or the baby

JJ: the what?

Cat: *speaking louder* I'm pregnant

*the team is left speechless*

Gynecologist: *knocks on the door* excuse me, I'm Dr. Jones…the gynecologist

Cat: hi *small wave*

Hotch: um, I'm going to wait outside *walks out*

Rossi: me too *walks out*

Reid: yeaaaa *walks out*

Trent: I'm going to go check on them *walks out*

Emily: you're staying Derek?

Derek: yea

Dr. Jones: well alright then…I'm guessing you're the father?

Derek: *takes a deep breath* I hope so

Dr. Jones: *sensing the awkwardness* well ok then, lets do this ultrasound…Catalina, you can pull up the sheet so your goods won't be showing when I pull up your gown

Cat: ok *does what the doctor asks*

Dr. Jones: alright now this gel will be a little cold

Cat: ohhh I know…this isn't my first ultrasound

Dr. Jones: ok then*squeezes the gel on Cat's tummy* alright, lets see this baby *looking at the monitor* oh

Cat: what? *looks over at the monitor*

Dr. Jones: um *looking closer at the monitor*

Cat: what? Am I not pregnant?

Dr. Jones: no, you're definitely pregnant… *looks at Cat* with twins

All the girls: oh my gosh!

Derek: I think I need to sit down *takes a seat in the chair*

Dr. Jones: ok, well I'm definitely seeing two babies…turns off the machine and wipes the gel off Cat's stomach* I'm going to go ahead and write up a prescription for prenatal vitamins that you'll need to take every day. And I'm going to print out the ideal diet plan for your pregnancy. I'll be right back *walks out*

JJ: twins?!

Garcia: oh I hope it's a boy and a girl….oh shopping is going to be so much fun

JJ: slow down *laughs* you're really going to shop for three babies plus Henry?

Garcia: uh yea

JJ: or you and Sam can make a baby and you shop for him or her

Garcia: ehhh, I'll stick to spoiling yours for now

Emily: *noticing how quiet Cat is* are you ok?

Cat: yea…just in shock I guess

Dr. Jones: *walking back in* alright…here's your prescription for the vitamins, and here's your diet plan…any questions?

Cat: …what if I don't want them?

JJ: CAT!

Dr. Jones: you mean adoption…or abortion?

Cat: I don't know

Dr. Jones: ok well, if you chose to give them up for adoption we can get in touch with an adoption agency and they will work with you…as far as abortion…we don't offer them after a certain period of time

Cat: how long

Dr. Jones: *hesitating to answer* ….10 weeks

Cat: halfway there

Dr. Jones: look, I don't exactly know you…but I wouldn't recommend that option

Cat: …you're right

Dr. Jones: sooo you want to continue the pregnancy?

Cat: yes

Dr. Jones: do I need to call an adoption agency?

Cat: no, I want my children

Dr. Jones: *smiles* well ok then…you'll need to come back sometime in the next two weeks for another appointment

Cat: *smiles* ok, thank you

Dr. Jones: you're welcome….congratulations *walks out*

JJ: *exhales* thank gosh! You had me for a moment

Cat: I don't think I'd be able to do it anyways…I want this pregnancy to go smoothly

Emily: you've been pregnant before?

Cat: yea, in college….*looks down* I got jumped one night and had a miscarriage

Emily: oh wow

JJ: I'm so sorry

Cat: yea, I was about 3, 3 ½ months when it happened *glances over at Derek, who has his head in his hands*

Hotch: *knocking* are we decent?

Cat: yea, come on in

*the other guys walk in*

Rossi: so?

Cat: I'm pregnant…with twins *smiles*

Hotch: congratulations

Trent: …Congrats

Rossi: *sensing tension* congrats…we now have to prepare for two mini Cats *laughs*

Reid: Congrats…I wonder if they'll be fraternal or identical

JJ: *laughs* really?

Reid: what? The minds of twins are interesting

Emily: *laughs as well* yea, ok

Hotch: well I hate to damper the mood but…Cat, you will have to meet a therapist before returning to work

Cat: ok, I'd actually like that

JJ: *smiling at Cat for wanting to open up to someone*

Derek: um…would you mind if I join you?

Cat: sure *smiles* that sounds like a good idea

Derek: good *smiles*

Cat: I'm having twins! *smiles and rubs her stomach*

JJ: just know that if I have another boy and you happened to have at least one girl then they're going to have to date and vice versa for if I have a girl and you have at least one boy *smiles*

Cat: *laughing* got it…now I have a question

JJ: what?

Cat: can someone please get me a double cheeseburger with bacon and a large milkshake…I'm hungry as fuck! *laughing*

JJ: sure *laughs and hugs her*

*the rest of the team smiles at Cat returning to her old self*

*a few days later*

**Derek POV**

Derek: *on the phone with Cat* hey, I'm running a little late to the session…I'm about five minutes away

Cat: take your time, I'm running late too…see you when you get there

*at the therapy session*

**Cat POV**

Therapist: alright, can you tell me why you're here

Cat: I shut down after a team mate got shot protecting me

Therapist: you felt like it was your fault?

Cat: yes. The suspect came running out the house with his gun aimed at me, but my team mate pushed me out the way and took the bullets instead

Therapist: bullets? Is he ok?

Cat: yes, he's alive and well

Therapist: good, have you talked to him about it?

Cat: yes, and he kept telling me it wasn't my fault

Therapist: and did you believe him?

Cat: I didn't at first

Therapist: ok, how did you cope then?

Cat: I didn't… I tried talking about it but it didn't help…over the last month I stopped eating real food, I only ate small snacks…and I started going out a lot more and drinking a lot more as well

Therapist: do you still believe it's your fault today?

Cat: no, I've come to realize that it wasn't my fault

Therapist: good…good *scribbles something in her pad*

Derek: *knocking and coming in* hi, I'm supposed to be in this session

Therapist: yes, come in…you must be Derek

Derek: yes *shakes her hand*

Therapist: alright, what can you tell me about you two?

Cat: we grew up together…we started dating when I was a junior in high school and he was a freshman in college…he's the only man I've ever been in love with

Therapist: ok, and how was your relationship then

Cat: it was good…we dated in college as well, but we broke up during his senior year

Therapist: can I ask why?

Derek: I cheated…it was the biggest mistake of my life

Cat: I had walked in on it and broke up with him on the spot…and…I had a miscarriage later that night

Therapist: sorry to hear that…where are you now?

Cat: I'm not sure but I want to make things right…but I've screwed up really bad recently

Derek: baby, no you didn't

Cat: yes *looks at him* I did

Therapist: can you elaborate on that?

Cat: ok, *turns and faces Derek* Javier and I had sex the night before you came over

Derek: *clenches jaw* I figured

Therapist: and who is Javier?

Cat: someone I met when I lived in Miami…he was the one I ran to when I was upset…when we came back to town after Trent got shot, I asked Javier to come to Quantico

Therapist: ok…is there something else?

Cat: yea *faces Derek again* I have another confession to make

Derek: what is it?

Cat: when I spent the night with Trent in the hospital…we had sex…and I'm not sure whose babies I'm actually carrying

Derek: *takes a deep breath and runs his hands over his head* *talking to therapist* can I say something?

Therapist: sure

Derek: *turns toward Cat* look at me

Cat: *she looks up at him*

Derek: I am in love with you…it doesn't matter whether those babies you're carrying are biologically mine or not…as far as I'm concerned, those are my children…and I want to be there for you and them

Cat: *teary eyed* Derek

Therapist: *talking to Cat* is that what you want?

Cat: *nods her head* yes *hugs him*

Therapist: now that's what I like to see *smiling* now, I'm going to ok you to return back to work. But don't hesitate to call me if you want to talk *hands her a card* I have my email, my work number and my cell number on there

Cat: thank you

Therapist: I must say, I've dealt with many people, as well as couples in the past…and I can see that you two really love each other

Cat and Derek: thank you

Therapist: alright, now get out of here and go be cute

*they both laugh and leave*

Cat: thank you

Derek: you're welcome *grabs her face and kisses her*

Cat: babe *stops walking*

Derek: yea

Cat: I'm hungry

Derek: *laughs* alright lunch on me

Cat: Yay

*the next day at work*

JJ: morning you two

Cat and Derek: morning

Garcia: well aren't you two the cutest….FINALLY!

*everyone laughs*

Hotch: hate to kill the mood but we have a case

JJ: of course

*in the RTR*

Hotch: I got a call this morning from Det. Lopez in Miami

Cat: Tina?

Hotch: yea *shows them the photo*

Reid: are those snowmen?

Hotch: not exactly….the victims were found in the snowmen

Derek: snow? In Miami?

Hotch: exactly, Garcia, you'll be joining us…Cat, do you still have that house?

Cat: yea

Hotch: mind if we stay there again?

Cat: sure

Garcia: YES!

Cat: *laughs* I'll make some calls so it'll be ready when we get there

Hotch: make them quick…wheels up in 30

Derek: are you going to be ok if you see Marcus again?

Cat: yea, let's just hope me and Tina don't get into it

Derek: uh yea, you ain't gonna be putting no stress on ma babies

Cat: please don't ever talk like that again *laughs*

Derek: *laughs* fine

Hotch: come on you two

***up next, Cat and her old team, Tina vs. Cat, Trent talks to Cat, she debates telling Javier the news, Derek talks to Fran…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…thank you to all of those that continue to support***


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

*at Miami PD*

**Cat POV**

Precious: AAAAHHHHH! CAT! *runs over and picks her up*

Cat: hi boo *hugs him back*

Precious: *puts her down* oh wait a minute….PENELOPE!

Penelope: hello my queen *hugs him*

Gerren: hey Cat *hugs her*

Seiko: hey Cat…hi Spencer *smiles*

Reid: *blushing* hi

Precious: please tell me Marcus called y'all here

Marcus: *walking* nope…Tina did…hey Cat

Tina: ah, welcome back BAU…hey Derek *smiles, then looks at Cat* Cat

Cat: bitch

Derek: *hits her arm* behave

Cat: I mean Tina *fake smiles*

Tina: mmhhmmm….well anyways, I have everything set up in that room over there

Hotch: lets go

*team follows Tina into the meeting room*

Tina: ok, from what we've know so far…911 received a call about loud noises in the middle of the night…the police went and checked it out and found the snowmen halfway melted and the victims stuck inside. *shows the crime scene photos*

JJ: have you found any connections between the victims?

Tina: no *looks down*

Cat: *shakes her head and laughs to herself*

Derek: *nudges her* stop it *gives a small laugh*

Hotch: ok…would you mind taking JJ and Cat to the crime scene…Reid, you and Morgan go to the morgue…Dave, you and Trent will talk to any family or friends that knew the victims…Garcia, can you dig up dirt and see if there are any connections?

Team: got it

*in the back seat of Tina's car*

JJ: *whispering to Cat* ok, as amusing as you are with Tina, you know you have to behave

Cat: *whispering* yea, yea…but if my hormones take over then it's not my fault *smiles*

JJ: *quietly laughing* stop it

Cat: fiiiinneeee *laughs*

Tina: we're here

*they get out the truck*

Cat: well the rest of the snow has melted *looking around*

Tina: yea…they had to melt it down to get the bodies out

JJ: have they figured out the cause of death?

Tina: coroners said that they were injected with some type of muscle paralyzer…when their bodies became stiff, the UnSub attached their bodies to those stands over there and built the snowmen around them…coroners think the freezing temp of the snow is the COD

Cat: those look like doll stands

Tina: they were fitted around each victim

JJ: we should get back to the station

*at the station*

Garcia: ok my lovelies…I cross checked all three victims and none of them knew each other, but…I did find one thing they all have in common…pause for dramatic effect…they're all from up north

Hotch: north?

Garcia: yep, where it snows a whole hell of a lot more than what we see in D.C. during the winter

Rossi: any reason they were down here?

Garcia: yes, all of them had moved here in the past year and a half, however none of them live in the same neighborhood

Hotch: what about their routines?

Garcia: none of them have the similar job…in fact they are completely different…one is a bartender, another is a cashier and the third is a freelance artist…as far as family and friends, none of them had a family down here and they had very small amount of friends…mostly co-workers for the first two

Hotch: alright, the victims' families will be flying in tomorrow…lets head back to the house and get some rest

Cat: can we get food?

Hotch: *chuckles* yes

*out in the office*

Marcus: Cat!

Cat: yea *turns around*

Marcus: I wanted you to meet the new team members…this is Ciara Harris and that's Willy Monfret

Cat: nice to meet you *smiles*

Willy: so you're the infamous Cat

Precious: yes she is, and you bitches have some big shoes to fill

Cat: *hitting him* Precious

Precious: I'm sorry, but it's true

Cat: well I'd love to stay and chat but my team and I are headed out

Marcus: alright, well you know Tina is dumb as hell so I'm sure you'll be here a while

Cat: on that note I'm leaving *walks away laughing*

*at Cat's house*

Garcia: GOSH! I LOVE THIS HOUSE!

Cat: *laughing* well if I ever come here for a vacation you are more than welcome to join me

Garcia: this is why I love you *hugs her*

Derek: hey!

Garcia: don't worry Hot Stuff…I still love you too

Derek: you better *teasing*

Hotch: alright you three…lets get settled in…Reid, you and Morgan can share a room this time

Derek and Reid: HEY!

Hotch: I'm serious *walks off*

Reid: I just wanted to read

Hotch: whatever

Trent: hey Cat, can I talk to you?

Cat: sure *turning to the other team mates* you guys remember where everything is right?

*they all nod and walk off*

Cat: come on *heads to the living room*

Trent: *looking around* this is nice

Cat: thanks *takes a seat on the couch* what's up

Trent: *sits down* I have a question

Cat: go ahead

Trent: is…is there a chance that…that they could be mine?

Cat: *takes a deep breath* yea

Trent: *sighs* look, I don't mean to sound like a dead beat or anything but if you choose to get a paternity test and they're mine…I'm willing to sign the rights over to Derek

Cat: *surprised* Trent

Trent: I know you love him, and he loves you so much…it would only be right that he's their father regardless of what a DNA test could say

Cat: thank you *hugs him*

Trent: you're welcome…I just want to do the right thing

Cat: thank you *smiles and wipes away a few tears* now your room is upstairs to the left…if you need anything I'm upstairs to the right at the end of the hall

Trent: ok, thanks *walks off*

*meanwhile in Cat's room

**Derek POV**

Derek: *on the phone* hey momma

Fran: hey son, how are you

Derek: good, Cat and I went to therapy

Fran: oh really, and how was that?

Derek: it went really well actually…we're doing a lot better

Fran: we? As in a couple?

Derek: yes momma, she even has her promise ring again

Fran: OH! That news just made my day! Now there better not be any more problems between you two or Maria and I will come down there and beat both of y'all asses

Derek: MA!

Fran: oh hush…you know I've cussed before…anyways, I expect to hear about an engagement soon

Derek: okay Ma, time to hang up

Fran: I'm just teasing…but it would be nice

Derek: I know momma

Fran: well alright now, I love you son

Derek: love you too momma *hangs up*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *walks in the room* am I interrupting?

Derek: nope, I was just talking to my mom

Cat: did you tell her?

Derek: nooo…I thought you wanted to wait

Cat: whew…yea, waiting is best…anyways I have something to tell you

Derek: what's up?

Cat: *joins him on the bed* Trent

Derek: what about him?

Cat: he asked if there was a chance that he could be the father, I told him yes…and he said that if I decided to do a paternity test and he turned out to be the father, he'd be willing to sign over his parental rights to you

Derek: wow *surprised*

Cat: I know…he said that it would only be right that you were the father regardless of what a DNA test says

Derek: that was very noble of him

Cat: yea *starts thinking*

Derek: what else is on your mind?

Cat: just thinking about how we're in Miami and whether I should tell Javier about the pregnancy…and if I do, will he have the same reaction as Trent

Derek: *takes a deep breath* I'm not going to give my opinion on it, that's something you should decide for yourself…what I will say is that I love you very much, and I'll be there for you regardless of what you choose to do

Cat: thank you *lays on his chest* I'm sleepy

Derek: *laughs* then go to sleep

Cat: it's kinda hard to do that with you being butt ass naked

Derek: then how about you get butt ass naked too

Cat: *laughs* fine *undresses and lays back down*

Derek: better?

Cat: nope…now I don't want to sleep

Derek: oh really…then what do you want to do?

Cat: *sits up and looks at him* I think you know *smiles*

Derek: come here *kisses her*

***up next, more on the case, a profile is given, Tina and Cat go round 2, possible conversation with Javier, as always this is my first Criminal Minds story, ideas and reviews are welcome…a big thank you to those that support…also, I won't be able to update until Sunday or Monday night but there are a few polls that have to do with upcoming chapters so feel free to check them out***


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

*at the station after meeting with the families*

**Cat POV**

Hotch: alright, what did you gather about our first victim?

Cat: he was born and raised in Alaska. His family said that last year he decided that he wanted a change of scenery and moved down to Miami, but recently he's been feeling extremely homesick

Derek: same thing the second victim's family said, except he's from Minnesota

JJ: same with the third and he's from Montana

Tina: hey *walking up* we got another one

Hotch: *sighs* alright, Prentiss, you and Reid go to the crime scene with Tina

Tina: can Derek go instead of Row? *looking at Reid* no offense

Cat: hell no

Derek: *whispering* calm down

Hotch: I actually need Derek to stay here

Tina: ok *starts walking away*

Reid: and its Reid by the way *leaves with Emily and Tina*

Garcia: hey people,*walks up* I just finished my second round of digging and I found something else all of our victims had in common

Hotch: what is it?

Garcia: all three of them had been searching the internet for a therapist

Rossi: any one in particular?

Garcia: no, they were just searching for a therapist in the area

Cat: I think I have an idea what's going on

JJ: I think I do too

Hotch: *sarcastic tone* care to share?

Cat: ok, when I first moved to Miami I went a little crazy with the drinking and partying because I was trying to block how extremely homesick I was feeling, then one day I was to the point that I was ready to give up and move back to Chicago

Hotch: what made you decide to stay?

Cat: honestly, it was Javier…one night I was out and he approached me, told me that he's seen me at the club several times and that it was time I grew up and stopped acting like a fool…at first I was taken aback and I was offended but then I realized that he was actually trying to help

Rossi: so he was kind of like a therapist to you?

Cat: exactly…I'm thinking the victims had that same feeling and they went looking for help

JJ: only they found our UnSub instead

Hotch: Garcia, look up any therapists that mainly dealt with what our victims were going thru… look for someone whose practice was suspended but is now operating a practice of their own, or a self proclaimed therapist

*few hours later*

Emily: *walking into the station with Reid and Tina* alright, it's definitely the same UnSub. I had Garcia look up the victim and he's from up north too

Hotch: ok, *informs them of the profile* it's getting late…Garcia; you can finish searching at the house

Cat: would you mind if I meet you guys there…I need to make a stop first

Hotch: ok, I guess that's fine

Cat: thanks, *walks out*

Hotch: any idea where she's going?

Derek: I think I have an idea…lets head back to the house

*Mansion office*

Cat: hey Javier

Javier: Catalina! How are you *gets up and hugs her*

Cat: good I guess…we need to talk

Javier: that's usually my line but ok *sits down at his desk* have a seat

Cat: *sits down* I have something to tell you

Javier: you're moving back Miami?

Cat: no

Javier: you want me to move to Quantico?

Cat: no

Javier: well damn

Cat: sorry

Javier: ok, is it good or bad?

Cat: both

Javier: alright, what is it?

Cat: ….I'm pregnant

Javier: oh really?

Cat: yea…there's a chance they may be yours

Javier: they?

Cat: I'm having twins

Javier: interesting, we always talked about having twins

Cat: *sighs* Javier, that was the past…I'm with Derek now

Javier: I'm guessing he gave you that *eyeing her promise ring*

Cat: yea

Javier: he needs to step his game up

Cat: it's a promise ring; he gave it to me when I first started college

Javier: Interesting, but *gets up and gets a box out the safe* you know this offer is still good *opens the box and reveals the 16 carat engagement ring he'd given Cat when they were dating*

Cat: *staring at the ring* Javier, I can't…I'm in love with Derek…I only came by to tell you that I'm pregnant…I'm not even sure if you're the father but I wanted to let you know that there was a chance that you were, and if it turns out that you are the father…I was wondering if you'd be willing to sign your rights over to Derek

Javier: hell no

Cat: Javier?

Javier: no, do you realize that you're the only woman I've ever considered having kids with let alone marrying

Cat: I know *looking down*

Javier: then you should also know that if I'm the father then I will not let another man raise my kids

Cat: Javier! *giving him pleading looks*

Javier: NO! Derek ain't the only one that's in love with you Catalina…and it would only make sense that you raise your children with their real father

Cat: …I call you when it's time for test

Javier: alright…but I want you to know that if they're my kids, I'm not going anywhere

Cat: bye Javier *leaves out*

*later on in Cat's room*

**Derek POV**

Derek: hey baby, did you take care of whatever it was that you needed to do?

Cat: yea *looking in her purse for her phone* what the hell?

Derek: what's wrong?

Cat: *turns around with her phone and Javier's engagement ring in her hand* this

Derek: that's nice…whose is it?

Cat: mine…well it used to be *looking at it*

Derek: alright *pats the bed* talk to me

Cat: *joins him on the bed* there's something I haven't told you, or anyone for that matter

Derek: what is it?

Cat: remember how I told you that Javier and I dated?

Derek: *clenches his jaw* yea

Cat: well that wasn't the complete truth…we dated for about 2 ½ years and he proposed when we hit 3 years…this was the ring he gave me *holding it up*

Derek: why do you have it?

Cat: I went to see him today to tell him about the babies

Derek: and?

Cat: *sighs and looks down* he said that if they're his kids then he won't sign over his rights because he doesn't want another man raising his kids

Derek: what the hell? You're with me, not him!

Cat: I know…I tried to tell him but- *gco*

Derek: then maybe I should tell him!*hops out the bed* take me to him

Cat: Derek, no…that's not a good idea *trying to stop him*

Derek: I don't give a fuck if it's a good idea or not…I'm not going to let some money making has been that's been nothing more than an occasional fuck to you, raise my family…as far as I'm concerned, those are my children that you're carrying, regardless of what a paternity test could say

Cat: Derek, please don't go down there…he's already pissed that I walked out, you showing up would only make things worse and I don't want anything to happen to you

Derek: *calming down* fine, but if he tries anything, and I mean anything…I'm going to handle it *heads back to the bed*

Cat: *joins him on the bed* Derek, please don't do anything crazy

Derek: that's something you need to tell him not me

Cat: *sighs* Derek

Derek: alright, I won't go crazy *kisses the top of her head* good night

Cat: night

**Javier POV**

Javier: I need you to keep an eye on her *passing an unknown male a picture of Cat*

Male: damn, she bad

Javier: keep ya fucking comments to yourself…now, she's pregnant and they could be mine but she's all up in her co-workers face, and there's a chance he could be the father as well

Male: damn…so what exactly do you want me to do?

Javier: keep an eye on her, anytime she goes to the doctor, I want to know what for and what the doctor tells her…most importantly, when she goes into labor I expect a call so I can get up there…now I love this woman and I want her to be mines again, and you're going to help me get her back *hands the guy an envelope full of money*

Male: alright *taking a look at the money* I'll keep you updated on what goes on *gets up and shakes his hand*

Javier: appreciate it…now see your way out

***up next, Cat criticizes Tina, break in the case, sex of the babies, second thoughts…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story, reviews and ideas are welcomed…special shout out to ****DMfANAtiC69…thanks for the idea and your continuous support, and thank you to everyone else that supports***


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

*at the station the next day*

**Cat POV**

Hotch: Garcia, have you found anything?

Garcia: no sir, there were a few therapists that fit the description you told me to search for but they all moved away a few years ago

JJ: this guy is good

Tina: I don't get it

Cat: it's not that difficult

Tina: excuse me

Cat: how hard is it to realize that our UnSub is posing as a fake therapist and is taking advantage of these people?

Tina: look, I don't need you talking to me like I'm stupid because I'm not

Cat: well shit, I can't tell

Tina: excuse me *gets up in Cat's face* what the fuck did you just say?

Cat: bitch you heard me loud and clear

Derek: *grabs Cat by her waist* calm down baby

Tina: baby?

Cat: yea baby, so all those wet dreams and fantasies that you've had about my man need to stop asap

Hotch: Catalina, take a walk, NOW!

Cat: fine *walks out*

JJ: I'm going to check on her *runs after Cat*

*outside*

JJ: what the hell was that?

Cat: I can't stand Tina

JJ: what happened between you two?

Cat: *sighs and takes a seat on the ground* when I first became a part of Miami PD I was assigned to Tina's team and me and her never got along

JJ: why?

Cat: because I was better at her job than she was…I had the higher success rate when it came to solving cases and everyone else including the chief noticed it…then we had the social things I beat her in

JJ: like?

Cat: each year there is a pageant for the police women…the year I entered, Tina also entered and I beat her and won first place

JJ: so she felt some kind of way because you won?

Cat: yea, she had come in second place for the past three years and she thought that, that year in particular would be her year…she tried again for the next three years but I held my title each time

JJ: so it's a jealously thing?

Cat: yep, and it only got worse when the chief decided to promote me and given me my own team

JJ: wow…you know that you can't let the past affect your work

Cat: I know *looks down*

JJ: and no blaming the hormones *smiling*

Cat: *laughs* oookkkaaayyy….we should probably head back inside

JJ: yea

*back inside the office*

Cat: I'd like to apologize to you Tina for being disrespectful, it was uncalled for, and I'd like to apologize to both teams as well

Tina: yea right *rolls eyes*

Derek: *whispering in Cat's ear* brush it off

Cat: I know

Garcia: *walking up* hey, I think I just got a possible lead…there might be a new victim…he was reported missing about an hour ago but his cell phone is on the move…I'm tracking it right now as we speak

Hotch: alright, Morgan, you and Trent head out and wait for an official location

Derek: alright *walks out with Trent*

*Derek and Trent catch up with the UnSub before he can do anymore harm, fast forward about 2 months later*

Cat: *in the waiting room with JJ, Will and Derek* thank you so much for scheduling your appointment right before mines, I'm so nervous

JJ: no problem…but why are you nervous, is everything ok?

Cat: yea but I don't know what to expect…I was only 3 ½ months the first time so I never got to experience any of this

Derek: *rubbing her shoulders* you have nothing to worry about babe; I'm here for you every step of the way

Cat: thank you

Nurse: Jennifer Jareau?

JJ: that's me *her and Will stand up*

Nurse: right this way

JJ: is it ok if our friends join us?

Nurse: sure

*Cat and Derek follow them to the examination room*

Cat: *grabbing JJ's hand* thank you

JJ: no problem

*few minutes later*

Doctor: alright Jennifer, let's see that belly

JJ: alright *lifts up shirt to expose he tummy*

Doctor: *looking at the ultrasound* have you had any concerns so far?

JJ: just the weight gain…I don't remember gaining this much weight this fast when I was pregnant with Henry

Doctor: I noticed that, I think I may know why *takes a closer look at the ultrasound*

JJ: what is it?

Doctor: you're carrying twins

Everyone: oh my gosh!

JJ: are you sure?

Doctor: yes…there's baby number 1 *points* and there's baby number 2 *points* would you like to hear their heartbeats?

JJ: of course

Doctor: *plays each heart beat* they sound nice and strong, I give it about two more months before we know their genders

JJ: ok

Doctor: alright, Cat, you're up next

*her and JJ switch*

Doctor: alright *starts looking at Cat's ultrasound* wow

Cat: *panicking* what?

Doctor: I can't believe this has happened twice in one day

Cat: what is it?

Doctor: I'm seeing three babies instead of two

Cat: THREE?!

Derek: *passes out*

Doctor: oh boy…*pages the nurse to come help Derek* I'm definitely seeing three babies…looks like one of them had been hiding behind its siblings

Cat: ohhh wow

Derek: *waking up* what happened?

Cat: we're having triplets *still looking surprised*

Doctor: would you like to hear the heartbeats?

*Derek and Cat both nod*

Doctor: alright *play the beats* the first two are nice and strong but our number one hide and seek player is sounds a little weaker but it's not bad…I'm going to write both of you all new diet plans and you're going to have to come back a little more often

*JJ and Cat nod*

Doctor: I'm going to go get your new plans and then you are free to go *walks out*

JJ: twins

Cat: triplets

**Javier POV**

Javier: *on the phone* hello

Person: she's having triplets

Javier: the fuck? I thought it was twins

Person: so did everyone else, but it turns out there are three

Javier: damn..alright, keep me posted *hangs up*

**Cat POV**

*2 months later*

Doctor: alright, who wants to find out the sex of their babies first?

Cat: you can go first

JJ: alright *gets on the table*

Doctor: lets see baby number one *looks at the ultrasound* ok, I'm seeing that baby number one is a girl

Cat: now you know Garcia is going to go on a major shopping spree

JJ: *laughs*

Doctor: and baby number is…a boy

JJ: aww

Will: thank you Doctor *kisses JJ*

Doctor: you're welcome, Cat, hop on up

Cat: I can't hop

Doctor: *laughs* just get on the table

Derek: I got ya *picks her up and places her on the table*

Cat: thank you *kisses him*

Doctor: ok, I'm seeing baby number one is a girl *starts looking for the other two* baby number two is also a girl…and *finds the third baby* baby number three is a boy

Derek: thank gosh, daddy's little boy

Cat: aww, you didn't want all girls?

Derek: hell no *laughs*

Doctor: *wipes the gel of Cat's stomach* ok, I want the two of you to stick to the diet plans I've given you and I'll see you at your next appointment *walks out*

Will: who else wants lunch?

JJ: I'm in

Cat: I definitely need some food

Derek: me too

*later that night, Derek and Cat are both sleeping at Cat's house*

Javier: so you lied to me?

Cat: no I didn't, Derek is the father

Javier: bull shit, I saw the results…that mother fucka only shares DNA with one of your daughters and your son…your second daughter is mine

Cat: WHO CARES WHAT THAT TEST SAID?! DEREK IS THE FATHER OF ALL OF THEM!

Javier: *gets close to her face* WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU RAISING YOUR VOICE AT!?

Cat: *scared silent*

Javier: huh? I can't hear you Catalina, speak up

Cat: I hate you

Javier: *snatches her up my her neck* bitch you gonna stop disrespecting me…I told you when you were pregnant that if any of those kids were mine, that I'd be the one taking care of them…I don't give a damn what you and that mother fucka got going on…that's my daughter and I'm going to be the only man she'll call her father

Cat: *trying to move his hands off her neck* Javier *gasps* I can't breathe *gasps*

Javier: good *releases her and throws her to the ground* now I want my daughter…and hear me and I mean hear me well, you better not let him around her ever again…or else

Cat: *wakes up breathing hard and sweating*

Derek: *startled awake* what's wrong?

Cat: *crying* I can't do this

Derek: *turns on the light* baby, what are you talking about?

Cat: Derek…please go home

Derek: what? Why?

Cat: I can't *shakes her head* I can't do this

Derek: fine *gets up* the furthest I'm going is your couch, but we're going to talk about this tomorrow

Cat: ok

Derek: *kisses her head and tucks her in*

*the next day*

**Derek POV**

Derek: *walking into Cat's room with breakfast* morning Cat

Cat: *stretching* morning…you cooked?

Derek: yes I did, and I promise it's edible *smiles and sets the tray on her bed*

Cat: thank you *starts eating* wow

Derek: told you

Cat: *smiles* whatever *looks down*

Derek: alright, talk to me

Cat: *sighs and looks up at him* I had a dream last night…although I wouldn't call it a dream; it was more of a nightmare

Derek: what was it about?

Cat: Javier…I had babies and did the tests…two of them were yours and one of the girls was his but I had lied and told him that you were the father of all three and he found out…he confronted me about it and said that if I let you around his daughter ever again, I'd regret it

Derek: *clenches jaw* you don't really think he'd do something like that?

Cat: I don't know…he seemed pretty mad when I told him that I didn't want to get back with him, even if any of the babies turned out to be his

Derek: well all we can do is keep our eyes open and hope for the best

Cat: I guess

**Unknown POV**

Person 1: why are you here?

Person 2: we both had something we loved taken away from us

Person 1: continue

Person 2: I say we team up and get that back

Person 1: I like where your head is at…but *shows their gun* if you try anything with me

Person 2: I know…all I want is what was once mine. *opens a briefcase with 100 thousand dollars in it and holds out hand* Do we have a deal?

Person 1: *shakes hand* deal…they won't know what hit them

***up next, maybe another case, vacation time, Maria and Fran, baby showers and maybe a birth…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story, reviews are welcomed, feel free to throw out any ideas on what you might want to see happen…thank you to all of those that support***


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

*a month later at the BAU, in the bull pen*

**Cat POV**

Hotch: alright, gather round everyone, I have an announcement

Garcia: please don't say Beth is pregnant…I can't shop for anymore babies

Hotch: Nooo

*everyone laughs*

Hotch: it's time for our month long summer vacation

Everyone: YES!

Hotch: I will see you all later *walks out*

Cat: Chicago, here we come *grabs Derek's hand*

Garcia: bring me back some Garrett's

Derek: I got you Baby Girl *walks out with Cat*

*on the airplane*

Cat: you know our mothers are going to go on a major shopping spree once we tell them what we're having

Derek: you know Des and Sarah are going to encourage it

Cat: oh gosh, we're going to need to ship all that stuff to Virginia

Derek: you're right about that one

Attendant: attention passengers…the seat belt light has been turned on…please fasten your seatbelts, power off all electronics and put your seats and trays in the upright position…we should be landing in about twenty minutes. Thank you for flying with us.

Cat: who do you think is going to rub my belly first?

Derek: Des, hands down *laughs*

Cat: *laughs*

*at baggage claim*

Voices: CATALINA! DEREK! OVER HERE!

Cat: hi mommy *gives her a hug* hi ma *hugs Fran* Desi! *hugs Des* hey Sarah *hugs Sarah*

Derek: look at all my women *gives all of them hugs*

Fran: oh hush *laughs*

Maria: Catalina, look at you…you're getting big *touches Cat's tummy*

Cat: well I am carrying triplets *laughs*

Sarah: I thought it was twins

Des: I thought I told you she found out it was actually three and not two

Sarah: I don't remember…but I hope they're all girls. We don't need another Derek Morgan on our hands *laughs*

Cat: how about we talk about that over dinner…I really want a deep dish

Maria: alright, lets go

Fran: I hope you brought comfortable shoes because we're going to be shopping everyday

Derek: told you *laughs and kisses her head before grabbing their bags*

*at dinner*

Fran: alright you two…out with it

Cat: out with what?

Maria: don't play dumb…we want to know the sex of our grandbabies

Derek: *laughs* we don't know

Des: bull shit!

Cat: *laughs* alright, alright…we're having two girls and one boy

Sarah: Ah! So close, I predicted that you'd have all girls

Derek: nope…there will be a mini Derek Morgan after all

Maria: well he'll have to be a junior

Cat: of course…that's the one name we agreed on

Des: what were the other two?

Cat: you're brother wants to name the girls Morgan and Morgana

Fran: Morgan Morgan and Morgana Morgan?

Cat: exactly

Derek: what's wrong with those names?

Des: hell no, you're just asking for your kids to be teased

Cat: thank you…I was thinking Cataleya and Ava. And then I want their middle names to be Lyric and Harmony

Fran: now I like those names

Maria: me too

Des: me three

Derek: what's wrong with what I picked?

Sarah: do you really have to ask?

Derek: fine

*at Fran's house*

**Derek POV**

Fran: hey son, can I talk to you for a moment?

Derek: sure *gets up and follows her into her room*

Fran: *sits on the couch* have a seat

Derek: *sits* is everything ok?

Fran: yes, I just wanted to talk about you and Cat

Derek: oookay

Fran: don't get me wrong, I'm happy that the two of you are finally back together…but I wish you two would have gotten married first

Derek: I know, but I love her so much…it's like we're already married

Fran: I know son…but you two should think about getting married after the babies are born

Derek: well I actually have been thinking about proposing…I'm not sure when the right time will come

Fran: *grabs his hand* you'll know when it's the right time

Derek: thanks Ma…I'm going to go to bed…good night *gets up*

Fran: good night

*in Derek's room*

**Cat POV**

Derek: you're still up?

Cat: yea, just thinking

Derek: *Lies down next to her* what's wrong?

Cat: I'm just got off the phone with my mom and she was talking about how she wishes that we would have gotten married first

Derek: my mom said the same thing

Cat: I can't help but feel guilty tho

Derek: why would you feel guilty?

Cat: because I'm pregnant and we aren't married, we waited to tell them about the pregnancy, plus we don't even know if the babies are biologically yours

Derek: *clenches his jaw* I thought DNA didn't matter

Cat: it doesn't but I still feel like I'm lying to them

Derek: so you want to tell them?

Cat: I have to…I'd rather they know now rather than when the babies are born and we have doctors swabbing the inside of their mouths

Derek: *sighs* ok, we'll tell them tomorrow…we should get some sleep

Cat: ok *kisses him* good night

Derek: night

*the next day in the living room with everyone*

Cat: we have something to tell everyone

*everyone gets silent and looks at Cat and Derek*

Cat: I haven't been completely honest with about this pregnancy

Des: what do you mean?

Cat: right before I got pregnant I had shut down and acted out in order to avoid dealing with the issues I was having and…*looks down* I broke up with Derek and went wild and had sexual relations with two other men

*everyone gasps*

Maria: Catalina Marie! I taught you better than that!

Cat: I know mommy and I regret the decisions I've made

Fran: what are you trying to say?

Derek: we're not exactly sure if I'm the father

Maria: CATALINA! Tell me this isn't true

Cat: it is…I'm so sorry Mama

Maria: *inhales*

Derek: well one of the other possible fathers said that if any of the babies turned out to be his, that he'd be willing to sign his rights over to me

Sarah: well that was nice of him

Des: what about the other guy?

Cat: he didn't see it that way

Fran: so what does that mean?

Derek: we're not sure…but I don't care about what a DNA test says…as far as Cat and I are concerned, I'm the father

Maria: and this is why I love you Derek *smiles*

Derek: thank you

Cat: we also wanted to ask you something

Fran: what is it?

Derek: would you all be willing to come down to Quantico for a while?

Maria: I will if Fran goes

Fran: I'm in…but it will only be temporary…I don't want to leave Chicago permanently

Cat: ok

Sarah: I'm in

Des: me too

Derek: alright then

Des: now lets talk about the baby shower

Cat: we were thinking about having it back home

Maria: I figured that…I guess we can come down *laughs*

Cat: *laughs* thanks mommy

*Derek and Cat stay in Chicago for another three weeks…now they're back in Quantico having lunch with JJ and Will*

JJ: how was your vacation?

Cat: wonderful…I love going back home

*ding dong*

Derek: I'll get it *opens door*

Mail Man: I have a couple packages for a Catalina Williams

Derek: I'm her husband (A/N: not technically)

Mail Man: sign right here *hands him the tablet*

Derek: here *hands it back and takes the boxes* thanks man *closes the door*

Cat: who was it?

Derek: the mail man

Cat: *looking at the boxes* I see our kids' wardrobes have arrived

Will: *walking into the hall with JJ* geez those are a lot of boxes

JJ: I'll say…but those don't look like furniture boxes

Cat: they're actually all of the clothes our moms and Derek's sisters bought while we were in Chicago…we didn't have any room in our luggage so they shipped them to us

JJ: wow…imagine how much Garcia has bought

Derek: I don't even want to know

JJ: have you all decided when you're going to have the baby shower?

Cat: we're thinking about having it next month, and then our family is going to stay with us until the babies are about 2 months old

Derek: and once again, I'm glad that there will be another guy in the house

Will: I hear ya

JJ: whatevs…the females are still outnumbered in our house

Will: *laughs* not my problem

Cat: lets put these boxes in the other room

JJ: alright

*a month later at the baby shower*

Cat: oh my gosh Garcia, how much stuff did you bring *stares at Garcia and Sam walking in with their arms full of stuff*

Garcia: oh sugar, you should have known I couldn't wait to go shopping

JJ: we know…I'm still trying to unpack all of the stuff she brought to my baby shower

Garcia: whatever…all I know is that my little babies will have a great sense of fashion thanks to their Aunt Penelope

Derek: hey Baby Girl, let me help you

Sam: thanks man…she still has stuff in the car

Cat: I think we're going to have to rent a U-Haul to get all of this stuff home

Reid: where exactly are you all staying?

Derek: we're at Cat's house while I finish renovating a foreclosed house I bought a while back

Fran: and it's coming along great

Maria: I'll say…I might have to move in myself

Des: oh no you're not

Sarah: yea, we need you to stay in Chicago so you and our mom can continue to make great meals

Fran: you two need to learn how to cook

Des: but we do know how to cook

Maria: but you still come to our houses to eat

Hotch: are we interrupting?

Cat: not at all…the guest book is right there and we're setting up gifts right over there

Beth: you're glowing

Cat: thank you *smiles*

Emily: hi everyone *walks in with Trent, Reid and Rossi* look who I conveniently ran into in the parking lot

JJ: is that why they're carrying numerous bags?

Emily: exactly

Cat: nice *high fives Emily*

Derek: *shakes his head* using us for our muscles

Cat: *laughs* so

Garcia: lets get this shin dig started…I guarantee it's going to take a while to open all of these

Des: you might want to go ahead and order that U-Haul *looks over at the guys who are still bringing in gifts*

Cat: I think you're right

*the baby shower goes well and Derek and Cat receive tons of gifts and numerous boxes of diapers, fast forward a month later*

Cat: OOOOOWWWWWWWWW! DERRRRRRRREEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Derek: *startled awake* what's wrong?

Cat: *hunched over holding her stomach* I think it's time

Derek: are you sure? *panicking*

Cat: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YES I'M SURE!

Des: *walks in* what's with all of the yelling?

Derek: it's time!

Des: oh shit *runs to go get Fran, Maria and Sarah*

Derek: *driving* hold on baby…we're almost to the hospital

Cat: GET ME THERE NOW!

Maria: Catalina, you have to calm down

Cat: *crying* I can't

**Javier POV**

Person: *on the phone* bruh, she's in labor

Javier: I'm on the way…send me the name of the hospital and the room number

Person: aight *hangs up*

**Cat POV**

Derek: we're here *helps Cat out the car and into a wheelchair* help me, she's in labor!

Nurse: *takes Cat into the delivery room* how far apart are your contractions?

Cat: THEY'RE PRETTY FUCKING CLOSE! CAN I PLEASE HAVE AN EPIDURAL?

Nurse: let me get the doctor to so he can see how dilated you are

*few minutes later*

Doctor: ok Cat, you're about 3, 3 ½ cm dilated…I'm going to go ahead and allow an epidural *walks out*

Cat: FUCK THAT! Des hand me my purse

Des: what the hell? You got some liquor in here? *hands her the purse*

Cat: no *goes in wallet and pulls out $40* here *hands it to Des* I want you to go out and find me the strongest drugs you can

Des: *laughs* I'm not doing that

Maria: Catalina…relax, the epidural will help

Cat: fine *gets the epidural a few minutes later…after about thirty minutes she's knocked out*

Derek: damn, those are some strong drugs

Des: I'll say

*6 hours in*

*BAU team walks in*

Garcia: they're not here yet?

Derek: nope, she just went to sleep after swear fest, round 1

Cat: *waking up* ooowwwwwww

Doctor: ok, ok…I'm back. Would you all mind stepping out for a moment?

Team: sure *walks out*

Doctor: ok *examining Cat* I think we can start pushing...*prepares Cat to push* alright…I want you to push really hard for ten seconds…ready…go

Cat: *pushing and squeezing Derek's hand* OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Doctor: ok, again

Cat and Derek: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fran: Derek, why are you screaming?

Derek: she's squeezing my hand really, really tight

Cat: SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TO PUSH THREE BABIES OUT!

Doctor: give me another push, I'm seeing the head of the first baby

Cat: *pushes* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Doctor: ok, the head is out….give me one good push

Cat: OOOOWWWWWWWWWWW

*baby 1 cries*

Doctor: it's a girl! Alright…let's push again

Cat: *pushes hard*

Doctor: ok, I'm seeing the second baby's head…give me another strong push

Cat: *pushes* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

*baby 2 cries*

Doctor: it's a girl! Alright, let's get that last one out…take a deep breath and push

Cat: *inhales and pushes* OOOOOWWWWWW! GET HIM OUT!

Doctor: push again

Cat: *pushes*

Doctor: ok, I see the head…push again

Cat:*pushes* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*baby 3 cries*

Doctor: there he is! Happy birthday!

Cat: oh my gosh *starts crying*

Derek: you did it babe *kisses her*

Cat: why is your hand swollen?

Derek: *laughs* you kinda squeezed it really hard

Doctor: I can have someone come in and take a look at that for you

Derek: thank you

*about an hour later, all of the team is in the room*

Garcia: they're so cute! I don't know who to hold first

Maria: you're going to have to hold on

Fran: yea, grandma privileges

Garcia: *laughs* of course

JJ: *looking at Derek* what happened to your hand?

Derek: she squeezed it a little too tight

Will: wow…*turns to JJ* please don't do that to me

JJ: I'll try

Reid: so we actually have a mini Derek on our hands?

Derek: that's right Pretty Boy…so watch out *laughing while holding Derek Jr.*

Sarah: you two made some good looking kids

Cat: *smiles* thank you

*a few days later at the doctor's office*

Javier: they're cute

Cat: thank you

Doctor: morning everyone *walks in* so we're here for a paternity test

Derek: yes sir

Doctor: well lets get some DNA samples and I'll send them off to the lab

Cat: how long will the results take?

Doctor: about a week to a week and a half…surprisingly, I've had to do a lot of these tests

Cat: ok

*everyone swabs their mouths*

Doctor: alright, lets get a picture of everyone individually and you'll be free to go

*they all take their individual pictures*

Doctor: that's all for today, I'll call you when the results are in

Javier: *pulls Cat aside* you know they're mine right

Cat: *pulls away* no they're not *walks off with Derek*

Javier: *speaking to his self* you'll see…*makes a phone call* get ready to pack your bags *hangs up*

***up next, JJ's twins, DNA results, more Javier…as always, this is my first Criminal Minds story, reviews and ideas are welcomed…feel free to sound off on who you want the biological father(s) to be…thank you to all of those who support***


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

*2 weeks later at Cat and Derek's new home*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *holding Derek Jr.* he's looking more and more like you everyday Derek

Des: *walking in with Cataleya* you sure that's a good thing?

Sarah: *walking in with Ava* yea, he's better off taking after Cat

Derek: so y'all got jokes?

Cat: aww *kisses Derek's cheek* you hurt my baby's feelings

Des: he'll be alright *laughs*

Derek: yea yea *takes Derek Jr. from Cat* y'all leave my mini me alone

Cat: where are our moms?

Sarah: shopping again…they took your Jeep so I'm sure they will be buying a bunch of stuff

Derek: we've got to cut them off…these three have a wardrobe so big it's starting to compete with yours

Des: not possible…that girl has four closets…one for every season

Cat: that may be…but I do donate some of my clothes each season

*phone rings*

Cat: hello

Voice: Hi, this is Amy from the DNA testing center

Cat: oh, hi

Amy: how are the babies?

Cat: they're doing well *mouthing to the others* it's the results

Amy: that's good, I have the DNA results…would you like to hear them now or make an appointment to come in?

Cat: I'll take them over the phone please *puts the phone on speaker*

Amy: ok…for Baby Cateleya, according to DNA, potential father Trenton Hughes has a 0.0% chance of being the father. Potential father Javier Wilson also has a 0.0% percent of being the father so potential father Derek Morgan was confirmed to have a 99.9999% chance of being the father

Derek: yes! Daddy's little girl

Amy: I see he's happy

Cat: very *kisses Derek*

Amy: ok, Baby Derek…Javier Wilson and Trenton Hughes both had a 0.0% chance of being the father, once Derek Morgan was confirmed to have a 99.9999% chance of being the father

Derek: yes! *hugs and kisses Derek Jr.* my little man

Amy: finally, Baby Ava…Trenton Hughes had a 0.0% chance of being the father….*gets quiet*

Cat: is everything ok? Are you still there?

Amy: yes, I'm sorry I was reading the results…it appears Derek Morgan also had a 0.0% chance of being the father. Potential father Javier Wilson was confirmed to have a 99.98% chance of being the father

Cat: *sighs* thank you

Amy: you're welcome…do you have any questions?

Cat: have you contacted the other people involved?

Amy: no, we won't contact them unless you want us to

Cat: I'll contact them myself

Amy: ok, feel free to call us if you have any other questions

Cat: ok, thank you *hangs up* *texts Trent* Derek is the father of all three

Trent: ok

Des: 2 out of 3

Cat: yea *looks down*

Derek: hey…we said it didn't matter what a test said

Cat: I know…but I can't help but wish that you were the genetic father of all three

Derek: well I'm still Ava's father at the end of the day

Cat: I know *smiles and kisses him*

Maria: HELLO! Someone needs to come help us get this stuff out of the trunk

Cat, Des and Sarah: NOT IT!

Derek: *hands Derek Jr. to Cat* that wasn't fair

Sarah: oh please…you have all of the muscles

Derek: yea yea *walks out to the car* DAMN! Did y'all buy every box of diapers in Quantico?

Fran: not quite…but we bought enough

Derek: this is going to be one hell of a workout *starts unloading the car*

*thirty minutes later*

Derek: *carrying the last box of diapers and formula* damn, I need some water

Cat: no, you need a bath…you're all sweaty

Derek: so, did you see all that stuff I brought in?

Cat: well you looked good doing it

Derek: mmhhmmm

Cat: but you really do need to go take a shower…JJ just text me, she's in labor and headed to the hospital now

Derek: ok, give me five minutes *runs off to go take a shower*

*at the hospital*

Cat: hey hun *hugs her*

Derek: are you ready for round 2?

JJ: not at all. Hopefully they won't take as long as Henry did

Garcia: I can't wait to meet my newest babies

JJ: how's it been for you new parents?

Cat: pretty good…Derek is already trying to introduce DJ to sports and girls

Derek: what? He's got some big shoes to fill when he gets into the game

JJ: oh wow

Will: how are yo feeling babe?

JJ: like I want these babies out now

Emily: now I really don't want to ever go thru birth

Doctor: hey everyone…would you mind stepping out?

*everyone leaves…two hours later Hayden and Jayden LaMontagne are born*

Cat: they are so adorable

Garcia: I love being an aunt

Derek: alright, now our kids have competition

JJ: *holding Hayden* *laughs* thanks, I think

Reid: *holding Jayden* I can't believe how much he looks like Henry

Emily: yea, and Hayden is a mini JJ hands down

Will: well I'm just glad my family is healthy and happy

*Jayden starts crying*

Rossi: I don't know about the happy part

*the team laughs*

Reid: um…help

Will: *laughs* I got him *takes Jayden*

Hotch: well it looks like we have our own mini BAU team now

*everyone laughs again*

*a month later, in Cat and Derek's room, 11PM*

Cat: I can't believe they're a month and half…time flew

Derek: yea, the girls are looking just like their mother

Cat: which is a good thing

Derek: whatever…my momma made a pretty baby

Cat: I agree…Des and Sarah are gorgeous

Derek: oh you got jokes

Cat: I'm kidding *kisses him*

Derek: I can't believe we have three kids

Cat: I know

Derek: how do think it'll be when our moms and Des and Sarah leave?

Cat: I'm not sure…but my leave is almost up so they'll be in daycare

Derek: yea…I'm just glad the daycare is close to the office

Cat: yea, that is a plus

*2AM*

*baby cries*

Cat: mmm *wakes up*

Derek: I got it

Cat: *sitting up* no, I'll go…you have to get up in a few hours for work

Derek: you sure?

Cat: *standing up* yea, it's just one of them crying…if I can move fast enough they other two won't wake up

Derek: alright…hurry back

Cat: *walks into the hall* hey Ma

Fran: hey, I was going to get them

Cat: its ok, I got it…you can go back to sleep

Fran: are you sure?

Cat: yea, go on back to bed

Fran: alright *heads back downstairs*

Cat: *walks into the babies' room* alright, who's trying to wake everyone up *walks over to a crying Derek Jr.* is it you? *picks him up and walks around in a circle while bouncing him* oule, someone needs a change *changes his diaper*

Derek Jr.: *stops crying and whimpers*

Cat: that's better *lays him back down* let me check on your sisters *turns and looks at their cribs and turns back to DJ's crib* where are your sisters? Did your aunties take them?

Male voice: *cocks gun and places the end of the barrel on the back of Cat's head* not exactly

Cat: *whispering* Javier

Javier: *puts the safety back on the gun and she turns around* surprise

Cat: what the hell are you doing here?!

Javier: *cocks his gun again and places the barrel to her temple* I suggest you stop disrespecting me before I splatter ya shit all over this fucking nursery*

Cat: *starts crying* I'm sorry

Javier: *puts the safety on again* that's better

Cat: *tears running down her face* where are my daughters?

Javier: my daughters are downstairs in the car…now pack up my son and lets go

Cat: why are you doing this?

Javier: bitch, I told you I wasn't going to let another man raise my kids and I meant it…now lets go

*Cat does as she's told and holds DJ close to her to muffle his cries*

*outside at the car*

Cat: *places DJ in the car seat and turns to swing at Javier*

Javier: *grabs her wrist* bitch, I told you to stop disrespecting me…I see ima have to teach you a lesson *hits her in the head with his gun, causing her to fall to the ground* pick the bitch up and put her in the trunk *gets in the car* lets go

**Derek POV**

Derek: *gets up to go to the bathroom and comes back and sees Cat still hasn't come back* where is she *walks to the nursery* Babe? You in here?

*no answer*

Derek: babe, did you fall asleep in here again *walks into the nursery and finds no one there* Cat! *goes into the hallway* CAT!

Des: *comes out of her room* why are you yelling?

Derek: are Cat and the babies in the room with you and Sarah?

Des: *yawns* no, we haven't seen them since Cat put them to bed earlier

Derek: maybe she's downstairs with them

*Derek and Des head to Fran and Maria's room*

Des: Ma, are Cat and the babies in here?

Maria: *yawns and stretches* no, why?

Derek: I can't find them

Fran: *sits up and turns on the light* what do you mean you can't find them

Derek: Cat got up because DJ was crying and she hasn't come back yet

Sarah: *walking in rubbing her eyes* why is everyone down here? It's like 3AM

Des: we can't find Cat or the babies

Sarah: what the hell?

Fran: you don't think she'd run off with them

Maria: of course not

Des: oh my gosh! What if someone took them?

Derek: *hits the wall with his fist* DAMN IT!

Fran: what's wrong?

Derek: I guarantee that son of a bitch Javier is behind this

Maria: Javier? Javier from Miami?

Derek: yea, he was one of the potential fathers…he came up here for the test

Sarah: oh no

Derek: SHIT! *runs up stairs and grabs his phone and calls Hotch*

Hotch: *answering* I thought I was the one who made the early morning calls

Derek: Hotch; we got a big, big problem

Hotch: *sits up* what's wrong?

Derek: I need you to call the team in…Cat and the babies are missing and I think Javier took them

Hotch: are you sure?

Derek: yea…there was a chance that Javier could have been the father…but those are my kids

Hotch: alright…I'll call the team…see you in thirty *hangs up*

Derek: *runs back downstairs after throwing on some sweats* this son of a bitch isn't going to get away with this *grabs keys and badge then heads toward the door*

Fran: Derek, wait!

Derek: I can't Ma, I'm not going to let that motha fucka hurt Cat or my children

Maria: Derek!

Derek: look, take these keys *hands Des a set of car keys* they're the keys to Cat's Jeep…you all can get dressed and meet us at the BAU…I'll have visitor passes waiting for you at the security desk *leaves out*

*the women are left in shock and confusion before doing what Derek says*

*unknown location*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *waking up* owwww

Javier: *looking up from his phone* I see you're finally awake

Cat: *looking around* where am I? And why am I in cage?

Javier: *getting up from his bed and walks over to the cage* well you were misbehaving…you had to be punish. Now I don't like punishing my wife but it had to be done

Cat: where are my babies?

Javier: our babies are in their room sleeping…don't worry…I have our nannies watching them

Cat: *looks down at her naked body* where are my clothes?

Javier: *opens the cage and grabs her and throws her onto the bed* don't worry *climbs on top of her* you won't be needing them

Cat: NNNNNOOOO! *starts crying*

Javier: *punches her* SHUT UP AND TAKE IT!

Cat: *cries harder*

Javier: that's right, whine for daddy

Cat: *stops crying and blacks out*

***up next the team goes to work on finding Cat, more Javier, Derek tries to stay sane…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story, reviews and ideas are welcomed….thank you to those that continue to support***


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

*at the BAU*

**Derek POV**

*everyone walks in wearing either sweats or pajamas*

Emily: ok, why are we all here at 4am?

Reid: Yea and where's Cat?

Derek: *looks down* Javier has her

Garcia: what?! How?

Derek: DJ was crying and she went to check on him…after a while I woke up to go to the bathroom and when I came back I realized that Cat hadn't come back from the babies' room so I went to the nursery thinking that she had fallen asleep in there again. They weren't in there so I thought that maybe her and my sisters were still up and had the babies in their room. Then Des woke up and said they weren't in there so we went down to our moms' room and they weren't there either

Rossi: and you're absolutely sure Javier has them?

Derek: yea

Trent: who is Javier?

Emily: he was a friend of Cat's back when she lived in Miami

Garcia: but why would he take them?

Derek: because him and Cat were engaged a few years back and *takes a deep breath* he's also Ava's biological father

Trent: but Cat said you were the father of all three

Derek: I am, but I only share DNA with DJ and Cataleya

Hotch: did Cat ever tell Javier the results?

Derek: *shakes his head* no, she only told Trent

Emily: so he took them thinking that they were his?

Reid: I don't think it's that simple…if Javier has seen the kids then he'd know that DJ looks exactly like Derek and the girls take after Cat

Rossi: I don't think that mattered to him

Derek: *clenches jaw* it didn't…he's been acting weird ever since Cat told him that she was pregnant…he even gave Cat her engagement ring

Emily: this guy's a pure psycho

Female voice: hello!?

Derek: we're in here Ma

*Fran, Maria, Des and Sarah enter the RTR*

Maria: *crying* please tell me you're going to find my babies

Rossi: we will

*the rest of the team nods in agreement*

Hotch: Mrs. Williams, did Cat ever tell you anything about Javier?

Mrs. Williams: only that she had met him in a club. She said that he was a jerk as first but she grew to like him, he even helped her get settled in Miami and helped her make investments. I knew they dated but I didn't know that it was that serious or that they were even engaged

Emily: did you ever meet him?

Mrs. Williams: no, she sent me pictures of them but that's it. I did speak to him on the phone a few times

Reid: what kind of person did he sound like?

Mrs. Williams: at first he sounded like a gentleman but a few phone calls later he sounded like a cocky ass…he would rush Cat off the phone and he'd act like he knew what was best for my daughter

Derek: GUYS! I need to show you something

Hotch: would you all mind stepping out for a moment

*Fran, Maria, Des and Sarah step out into the bull pen*

Hotch: ok, what is it

Derek: this *shows the team a picture message he received*

*the team takes a look and sees a picture of a girl chained to a wall with her head down, she's wearing a dingy tank top and underwear and she's bleeding*

Emily: oh my gosh, is that Cat?

Derek: yea

Hotch: Garcia, run the sender's number and see if you can come up with anything

Garcia: ok, *heads to her lair*

Derek: Hotch, I swear, if he hurts my family *tries to fight back tears* I don't know what I'll do

Hotch: I know, but you've got to stay calm

*few minutes later*

Garcia: *comes back into the RTR* it's a disposable phone…I tried to locate it but I couldn't get a hit

Derek: FUCK! *knocks a chair over and punches a wall*

Hotch: get his mom in here…NOW!

Fran: Derek! Derek, baby you have to calm down *grabs him and hugs him* I know it hurts but you have to stay calm

Derek: I can't *falls to the ground starts crying* I can't

Maria: *sees the phone on the table and sees the picture* is this my baby?

*no one says anything*

Maria: I said, IS THIS MY BABY!?

Hotch: *takes a deep breath* we're not sure…we're trying to track where the picture came from

Maria: find her….FIND MY BABY!

*unknown location, 10AM*

**Cat POV**

Javier: *walks up to Cat* wake up!

Cat: *wakes up* where am I?

Javier: wall of punishment…you called yourself trying to bite me during our love making and you had to be punished

Cat: *crying* please let me go

Javier: why? We're going to live happily ever after with our kids

Cat: they're not yours

Javier: oh really *walks around* that's funny because I saw the results

Cat: what?

Javier: you heard me

Cat: Derek is the father

Javier: *slaps her hard* NO HE ISN'T…I CALLED THE TESTING CENTER! THEY SAID I WAS THE FATHER!

Cat: you only share DNA with Ava…the other two are Derek's

Javier: *slaps her again* STOP SAYING HIS FUCKING NAME! I'M THE FATHER!

Cat: *starts crying*

Javier: aww, *strokes her face* don't cry…it's almost time to feed our children and we don't want them to see you upset, now do we?

Cat: *shakes her head* no

Javier: exactly *unchains her* now go clean yourself up and we'll feed our kids…together

Cat: *heads to the bathroom* ok

Javier: and Cat

Cat: *turns around* yes?

Javier: *shows the handle of his gun* you better not try anything…matter of fact, ima come with you…I love some good shower sex

*thirty minutes later, they're in the other room feeding the babies, Cat is relieved that none of the babies are harmed*

Javier: we have a problem

Cat: *looks at him* what?

Javier: number one, you aren't wearing the ring I gave you *pulls out the another ring similar to the original one and shoves it on her finger* that's better…now my other issue is his name

Cat: who's name?

Javier: his *points to Derek Jr. who is being fed by one of the nannies*

Cat: what's wrong with it?

Javier: well since Derek isn't the father, it doesn't make sense for his name to be Derek Jr.

Cat: excuse me?

Javier: ignoring your tone…from now on his name is Javier Wilson Jr. and we'll call him Javier or JJ

Cat: *immediately thinks of JJ and the rest of the team*

Javier: is there something wrong?

Cat: no

Javier: good…lets finish up with these three so they can take a nap…once they're sleep you can cook for me and then give me my dessert *looks at her and winks*

Cat: *sighs* Javier…please let us go

Javier: for what? You're here with the real father of your children and your soon to be husband

Cat: Javier

Javier: no *hands Ava to one of the nannies and stands up* you are so ungrateful…you'd rather be with a "man" that doesn't love you and gave you a ring out of a cracker jack box rather than this man right here who's in love with you and put a real ring on it

Cat: *reluctantly has Cataleya to the other nanny then stands up* DEREK DOES LOVE ME!

Javier: oh really? *goes and gets an envelope off the table* you really think he loves you?

Cat: yes, I know he loves me

Javier: interesting *hands her the envelope* why don't you take a look at what's inside and then try to tell me that he loves you

Cat: * turns her back to Javier and opens the envelope and pulls out pictures of Derek in the club in Miami with the two girls and more pictures of them having a threesome at one of the girls' house and pictures of Derek and Tina on a dinner date and having sex back at Tina's place (A/N: they aren't time stamped so she doesn't know that they're old)* what the hell?

Javier: *walks up behind her* still believe that he loves you?

Cat: *turns to face him* where the hell did you get these?

Javier: lets just say I've been keeping an eye on him ever since him and his team came to Miami to team up with you and your team

Cat: why?

Javier: because I remember you telling me about him one night, and I saw the way you kept looking at him the whole time he was there…you needed to know that he wasn't the guy you thought he was

Cat: *starts crying* no, it's not true

Javier: yes it is

Cat: *cries harder* no *runs out of the room*

Javier: *turns to one of his boys* go get her…I want her in my bed in the next five minutes

**Derek POV**

Garcia: guys, we just got some more photos *holds up the phone* I don't know what they are yet

Hotch: connect the phone to the big screen so we can see the pictures up close, maybe we'll find a clue as to where he's holding Cat

Garcia: ok *hooks the phone up to the TV and pulls up the pictures*

Emily: oh my gosh

Reid: Derek, is that you

Derek: yea, what the hell

Trent: who are the two women?

Derek: I met them when we were in Miami for a case…we were undercover at a club

Rossi: *looking at the other pictures* is that Det. Lopez?

Derek: Yea, but that was several years ago, I don't think Cat was even on her team yet

Garcia: we just got one more *pulls the newest picture up*

Emily: it's a ring

Derek: that looks like the one that son of a bitch gave Cat, but it's bigger

Garcia: there's a message attached to it *scrolls down*

Reid: "Ha, ha, ha…looks like she finally made the right choice"

Derek: FUCK! *spazzes out and punches a hole in one of the walls*

Fran: *runs in the RTR* what happened?

Des: oh my gosh *looks at the photos* Derek, is that you in these pictures?

Hotch: Javier just sent them along with a message saying that she finally made the right choice

Maria: oh no *starts crying*

Fran: *tries to hold Derek down* baby please, calm down

Derek: NO! *breaks free* HE HAS HER THINKING THAT I CHEATED ON HER! *kicks the trash can over and storms out*

Des: we'll get him *grabs Sarah's hand and chases after him*

Hotch: until we find Cat and the babies we will not take any other cases…I don't care what Strauss tries to say, this is our main priority

*the team nods*

***up next, the team continues to look for clues, Derek tries not to breakdown again, Javier continues to convince Cat that the pictures are recent and that she should forget Derek….as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…thank you to all of those that support***


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

*1 week later*

**Cat POV**

Javier: *Lying in bed with Cat* I have an idea

Cat: *in a daze* what?

Javier: you should get a makeover

Cat: *sits up* excuse me?

Javier: don't take offense…you're very beautiful Catalina. But I'm not feeling this dark hair on you. I want it blonde and curly

Cat: I don't want blonde hair again

Javier: *grabs her throat* it wasn't up for discussion *tightens his grip* you're going to learn how to act one of these days

Cat: *gasping* Javier…I…I…can't…breathe

Javier: *releases her* get dressed so we can go

Cat: *scrambles to her feet and does what he says*

Javier: that's better…maybe if you behave at the hair salon I'll take you shopping

Cat: *nods and follows him out to the car*

*few hours later they're back and Cat has curly, blonde hair and Javier bought a whole new wardrobe for her and the babies*

Javier: now you look good enough to be my woman *takes a picture of Cat who is looking in the mirror*

Cat: *looks down* thank you

Javier: *gets up* I'll be back *kisses her cheek*

Cat: *walks over to the nightstand and pulls out the pictures of Derek* tell me this isn't true *starts crying* I know it's not true

Javier: *walks back in* why are you looking at those? I've already proven to you that he wasn't the man you thought he was…forget him

Cat: no

Javier: what'd you say to me?

Cat: I said no

Javier: you stupid, ungrateful ass bitch! *snatches off her clothes and throws her bed*

*the next day at the BAU*

**Derek POV**

Emily: JJ, what are you doing here? Your leave isn't up for another week

JJ: anytime I call Garcia and she isn't her usual cheery self I know something is wrong. So what is it?

Reid: *sighs* Cat and the babies were kidnapped

JJ: by who?

Trent: Javier

JJ: do we have any clues?

*the team shakes their heads no*

Hotch: *walking into the RTR* has anyone seen Morgan?

Derek: I'm here *walks in*

Garcia: Hot Stuff *looks at the dark circles under his eyes and the scruffiness of his growing beard* oh my gosh *walks over and hugs him*

Rossi: have you gotten any sleep?

Derek: *shakes his head* I thought staying in a hotel instead of the house would help but I can't sleep

Reid: guys, we got another message

Hotch: Derek, do you need to step out while we take a look?

Derek: no, I want to see it

Hotch: *sighs* Garcia, pull it up

Garcia: yes sir *pulls up the latest pictures of Cat's new look*

JJ: he changed her hair

Garcia: there's a video *pulls it up*

Javier: *in the video having sex with Cat* damn you're tight as hell…our next baby is going to be even cuter than the first three

Derek: turn it off

Garcia: *immediately shuts down the video*

Derek: FUCK!

*RTR phone rings*

Hotch: *answers* hello

Female Voice: stop looking for me

JJ: Cat? Cat is that you?

Cat: yes, please stop looking for me

Derek: Cat, baby what are you talking about? We're going to find you

Cat: no, I'm happy

Derek: Cat, I know that's not true

Cat: yes it is…Javier loves me and he's never cheated on me

Derek: I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!

Cat: yes you did

Derek: THAT WAS YEARS AGO! CAT I LOVE YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!

Hotch: Derek, calm down

Cat: *sighs* Derek, you don't love me…look I gotta go…Javier and I are taking family portraits today…good bye Derek *hangs up*

Derek: *falls to the floor and bursts into tears*

*the rest of the team tries to fight their own tears as they watch one of their strongest team members break down*

Hotch: Garcia, see if you can trace that number

Garcia: *wipes eyes* yes sir *heads to her lair*

**Cat POV**

Javier: *posing with Cat and the babies* I see you finally learned how to follow directions

Cat: yea

Javier: *speaking to the photographer* that's enough with the babies, lets get a few with just me and my wife

*nannies take the babies out of the room*

Photographer: ok, I want you to face each other and move in closer

Javier: *grabs Cat's waist and pulls her closer* *whispering* you better look good in these

Photographer: alright, smile and gaze into each others' eyes

*Cat does as she's told*

Photographer: perfect, now I want you to show off that ring and give him a kiss

Cat: what?

Javier: *tightens his grip on her waist* do as he says

Cat: *does as she's told again*

Photographer: alright, we're all done. I should have these ready by tomorrow

Javier: *shakes his hand* alright, thanks man

*after the photographer leaves*

Javier: *storms into the bedroom and snatches Cat by her hair* WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Cat: what are you talking about? *starts crying* I did what he said

Javier: you still talked back! *throws her onto the bed*

*later that afternoon at the BAU*

**Derek POV**

Emily: I can't believe how good this guy is

Garcia: yea, I can usually track a number like that *snaps her fingers* but he's good

Hotch: alright, listen up…we haven't eaten all day so we're going to head out and get some dinner and then we'll come back and continue to work…is everyone ok with that?

*the team nods*

Derek: I'm not hungry

Garcia: but you haven't eaten in days

Derek: fine, I'll go

*at a local diner*

Reid: Derek, you haven't touched your food

Derek: *playing with his fork* I'm not hungry

Garcia: Hot Stuff, you have to eat something

Derek: *sighs and gets up* I'm going to the bathroom *walks away*

Hotch: *talking to Rossi* follow him

Rossi: I'm on it

*in the hallway near the bathrooms*

Derek: *comes out of the bathroom stall* I don't need you following me Rossi

Rossi: I know, but we wanted to make sure you were ok

Derek: *dries his hands* I'm fine *walks out the bathroom and bumps into someone* excuse me, I'm sorry

Female voice: it's ok

Derek: *looks up* Tina?

Tina: hi Derek, what are you doing here?

Derek: I could ask you the same fucking question

Tina: are you ok? You seem a little mad

Rossi: *walks out the bathroom* Tina?

Tina: Dave, right?

Rossi: yea, you're in town?

Tina: yea, I had a few meetings with some FBI directors here in Quantico, and I'm also here on vacation

Derek: oh really

Tina: yea, are you feeling some type of way?

Derek: no *storms off*

Tina: well alrighty then *heads to the bathroom*

*back at the booth*

Derek: Tina is here

Trent: Tina?

Hotch: as in Det. Lopez?

Rossi: yea, we just saw her head to the bathroom

JJ: why would Tina be here?

Rossi: she claims she had meetings with our directors

Derek: BULL SHIT! *storms out*

Hotch: *sighs* Garcia, when we get back to the BAU, I want you to pull up everything you can find on Tina

Garcia: yes sir

**Tina POV**

Tina: *on the phone* yea, I found him…he looks a hot mess

Javier: good

Tina: what do you want me to do now?

Javier: he's staying in a hotel at the moment. You should surprise him

Tina: alright, text me the name and address *hangs up and leaves out*

*at the hotel*

**Derek POV**

Derek: *walks into his room and notices all of the lights are off* what the hell *turns on the main light and sees a nearly naked Tina laying on his bed*

Tina: hey baby

Derek: what the hell are you doing here?!

Tina: *gets up and walks over to him* you seemed a bit tense early, *starts rubbing his shoulders* I wanted to make sure you were ok *kisses his spot on his neck then slips something in her mouth*

Derek: *sighs* get out

Tina: *walks toward the bed and lies down* come join me

Derek: *reluctantly walks toward the bed* ima say this one more time…get the fuck out of my room

Tina: *gets up and pushes him onto the bed and unbuckles his pants and starts stroking him* you don't mean that

Derek: *tries to hold back a moan* get out

Tina: I will when we're done *kisses him and slips an ecstasy tablet from her mouth to his and proceeds to give him head*

Derek: *swallows hard the moment she starts* shit! I can't do this

Tina: yes, you can *undresses herself and sneaks another pill in her mouth and undresses him, then mounts him*

Derek: *slipping out of reality* shit *moans* no, I…I can't. I can't

Tina: *bouncing up and down* damn, it's still as big as I remember *kisses him and slips the second pill*

Derek: *swallows hard trying to prevent another moan* no, I *the effects of the drug take over* shit *moans*

Tina: I knew you wanted it

*unknown location*

**Cat POV**

Javier: would you look at that *shows Cat the live footage of Derek and Tina having sex* still think he's innocent?

Cat: it's fake *starts crying* that's not real

Javier: don't you see the word "live"? It's happening as we speak

Cat: no *shakes her head and cries harder*

Javier: *kisses her temple* don't cry…I told you he wasn't the guy you thought he was

Cat: *sighs*

Javier: *closes the laptop* now come here *pins her down on the bed* it's time for you to perform your wifely duties

***up next, more scandals, brainwashing, and a break….as always, this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…thank you to all of those that continue to support***


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

*the next morning, unknown location*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *sitting in a corner replaying the images of Derek and Tina having sex in her mind*

Javier: *walking the room* get up

Cat: *in a daze*

Javier: *grabs her arm and pulls her up* I SAID GET UP!

Cat: *lowers her head and starts crying*

Javier: *pulls her into a hug* baby, why are you crying?

Cat: *looks up at him* I can't do this

Javier: *grabs her throat* I'm getting tired of you being an ungrateful ass bitch…I provide everything for you and our family and you're going to start appreciating me. Cuz if you don't *tightens his grip* I will take my kids and you will never see them again *releases her* do I make myself clear?

Cat: *wipes her eyes* yes

Javier: *smiles* that's better

*at the BAU*

**Derek POV**

Garcia: ok, I finished pulling up everything I could find on Tina and she comes up squeaky clean…and we just got more photos and another video

Hotch: *sighs* pull them up

*video*

Cat: hey guys, I know you're worried but I'm ok. Please stop looking for me *looks down and then back up* I'm happy where I am

Javier: *sits down beside her* that's right *pulls her into a side hug and kisses her cheek* we're happy

Cat: yea *starts cry*

Javier: *grabs her hair* you bitch!

*the video cuts off and the team is shocked*

Hotch: *sighs* and the pictures?

Garcia: yes sir *pulls up the pictures Javier sent of the "family" photos*

JJ: he is sick

Derek: *still hazy from the night before* yea

Hotch: *notices how distracted Derek is* Derek, are you ok?

Derek: no…I screwed up

Emily: what do you mean? This isn't your fault

Derek: I'm not talking about that

JJ: then what are you talking about?

Derek: I think I had sex last night

Reid: you think?

Derek: I can't remember if it really happened or if it was a dream…but I'm pretty sure I did

Rossi: do you at least remember who it might have been with?

Derek: …Tina

*everyone is in shock*

JJ: WHAT?!

Derek: I think I had sex with Tina last night

Hotch: are you sure?

Derek: I think…all I remember is walking into my room and seeing Tina lying on my bed with lingerie on, then I remember telling her several times to get out…after that it's all a blur

Emily: you don't remember anything else?

Derek: *shakes his head* no, I woke up this morning naked and by myself…I found a note on the nightstand and it said; "thanks for last night…you still know how to put it down" –T.

Reid: you don't think Tina is working with Javier?

JJ: it would make sense…Javier wants Cat and Tina wants Derek

Hotch: Derek, would you happen to have Tina's number

Derek: I might *scrolls thru his contacts…*sighs* I deleted it

Hotch: Garcia, see if you can find a cell phone number for Tina Lopez

Garcia: I'm on it

Hotch: lets hope she was careless and brought her phone with her

*few minutes later*

Garcia: *walks back in* I got it!

Hotch: alright…Derek, I know this is a lot to ask and it may be hard…but I need you to be the one to call Tina…I need you to act like you're over Cat and that Tina is the one you want

Derek: *sighs and runs his hands over his head* fine…if it means getting my babies back

Hotch: Garcia, the moment Tina answers the phone; I want you to track that number…Derek, try to keep her on the phone as long as you can

Garcia and Derek: got it

*unknown location*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *lying next to Javier* permission to go to the bathroom

Javier: permission granted…hurry back, I want round 2

Cat: ok *walks out of the room*

*she hears a phone ringing and follows the noise, and makes sure no one is following her*

Cat: *recognizing the number, answers* hello?

Derek: Cat?

Cat: yea, Derek?

Derek: yea…why are you answering Tina's phone?

Cat: Tina?

Derek: yea, Det. Lopez

Cat: what the hell? Why is her phone up here?

Derek: she teamed up with Javier…and "up here", you're in the area?

Cat: kinda, I'm not in Quantico but I'm close…look, I gotta go…I'm not going to hang up, I just need to hide the phone and get back to Javier before he comes looking for me

Derek: ok, we have Garcia tracking it now…and Cat?

Cat: yea?

Derek: I love you

Cat: I love you too…*whispers* I gotta go *hides the phone and runs to the bathroom*

Javier: *knocking on the bathroom door* you ok in there?

Cat: yea…I'll be out in a minute *flushes to make it believable and turns on the sink*

Javier: ok

Female voice: hey, have you seen a phone?

Javier: no, why

*Cat:*listening thru the door, thinking* Tina

Tina: I could have sworn I had a phone in the other room and now I can't find it

Javier: why the hell did you bring a phone in the first fucking place? I gave you one to communicate with

Tina: I know, but I wanted some music to listen to on the plane

Javier: SO BUY A FUCKING MP3 PLAYER! I swear…if you fuck this up

Tina: ok, number 1…I'm not ya little bitch ok…and 2, relax…I'm sure I stuck it in one of my bags and forgot I put it there

Javier: yea aight…how about you go find it

Tina: fine *walks off*

Cat: *opens the door* is everything ok?

Javier: yea…let go make more babies *grabs her arm and pulls her to the bedroom*

*at BAU*

**Derek POV**

Garcia: *fingers flying across her keyboard* we got a hit

Hotch: alright, lets move out

Derek: *following the team out, thinking to self* I'm coming baby

*almost to the location*

Hotch: I know you have a bunch of emotions running thru your head but I need you to stay calm

Derek: Hotch, you're telling me something that I already know

Hotch: alright…*talking to the rest of the team* remember to keep your eyes open, from what we know…Javier has two guys working with him and Tina might be there as well

*team nods their heads*

Hotch: *standing outside the door* lets go *opens the door and sneaks in*

*Trent and Emily arrest Javier's men*

Derek: *whispering* I think Cat's up there *sneaks up the stairs wit JJ, Hotch, Rossi and Reid*

*Reid, Rossi and Hotch find the babies unharmed…Derek finds Cat nearly naked and passed out on a bed but he doesn't see Javier or Tina*

Derek: *runs to Cat* Cat *shakes her* come on Cat, wake up baby

Cat: *moaning* owwww

Derek: Cat, it's me Derek *picks her up*

Cat: *fully awake* Derek *hugs him and starts crying* I missed you so much!

Derek: I know baby…lets get out of here *starts walking and gets hit in the back and drops Cat and falls* AAAHHH!

Javier: you think you're just going to come in and take my woman

Derek: *climbs to his feet* you son of a bitch *charges toward Javier and they start fighting*

Cat: *struggling to get off the ground*

Tina: *grabs Cat's hair* you stupid bitch! You just can't leave my man alone

Cat: *digs her nails into Tina's hand, Tina releases her and Cat climbs to her feet* you're going to regret that *starts punching Tina*

*Hotch sets Ava back in the crib and runs to toward the noise, he finds Tina on the floor with Cat on top of her and Cat is punching her….Derek has Javier in a headlock…Trent and Emily also run upstairs toward the noise*

Hotch: DEREK! HE CAN'T BREATHE! LET HIM GO!

Derek: NO! HE'S GOING TO PAY

Hotch: DEREK! I COMMAND YOU TO FOLLOW ORDERS! *walks toward Derek and handcuffs Javier* let him go

Derek: fine *releases Javier and kicks him to the ground*

*Trent and Emily struggle to pry Cat off of Tina*

Emily: CAT! You've got to let go

Cat: NO!

*Trent finally manages to pry Cat off of Tina and Emily slaps handcuffs on Tina*

Cat: UGH! *breaks free and tries to walk but falls automatically*

Derek: CAT! *picks her up* don't worry baby, I got you

Cat: *looks up at him with tears in her eyes* I just want to go home

Derek: come on *carries her outside to the ambulance*

*1 week later at the BAU*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *power walking with JJ by her side* SHIT! I can't believe I'm late on my first day back

JJ: remind me how you're late when you live with one of your co-workers

Cat: he said he needed to go in early to finish up some paperwork

JJ: and you didn't think to go with him?

Cat: no, I'm extremely incoherent when I first wake up

JJ: then how'd you know that he left early?

Cat: he left a note

JJ: ah…well you know how it is with paperwork. Nice look by the way *admiring Cat's now straight, chocolate brown hair with bangs*

Cat: thanks…I'll leave the blonde hair to you and Garcia

JJ: *laughs* ok

Cat: *stops* do you hear music?

JJ: *listening* yea

Cat: that's weird *opens the door to the bull pen* oh my gosh

*she walks in and sees Derek, Reid and Trent in tuxedos, "Lets Get Married" by Jagged Edge is playing and Derek lip syncs the song as the lead singer and Reid and Trent pose as his background singers. They even perform a dance while singing. Throughout the song, Fran, Maria, Des, Sarah, Ava, Cataleya and Derek Jr. all appear leaving Cat surprised and in tears*

*as the song comes to an end*

Derek: Catalina, I fell in love with you the very first time we went out. I can't imagine living my life with anyone else. Catalina, I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. *gets down on one knee and opens a ring box* Catalina Marie Williams, will you marry me?

Cat: *wipes her eyes and smiles* YES! *hugs him* YES!

Derek: *kisses her cheek and places the ring on her finger and stands up and kisses her again*

*everyone claps and the babies smile*

Fran, Des, Maria, and Sarah: FINALLY!

Derek: *kisses Cat again* yea, yea

Garcia: shotty wedding planning!

***up next, wedding planning, Javier trial, dress shopping, as always…this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…thank you to all of those that continue to support***


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

*3 months later Javier's trial*

*in the court room*

**Cat POV**

Prosecutor: your honor… I'd like to call Catalina Williams to the stand

*Cat walks to the witness stand and sits*

Pros.: Ms. Williams, can you tell the court how you know the defendant

Cat: I met him when I first moved to Miami

Javier's lawyer: and what was your relationship with my client?

Cat: we started off as friends, then we dated for a few years and then we got engaged

J.L: and what happened to the engagement?

Cat: we decided that we were better off as friends

Javier: *scoffs*

J.L.: my client seems to think otherwise

Cat: well that's the truth

Prosecutor: what can you tell us about the night you and your children were kidnapped?

Cat: my fiancé and I were asleep…one of our children started crying so I got up to check on them

J.L.: and why didn't your "fiancé" check on them?

Prosecutor: objection

Judge: counselor, you're out of line…*looks at Cat* continue

*Cat continues with what happened then Javier gives his side, then the judge says he'll give his verdict the next day*

*the next day*

Judge: I've reached a verdict…will the defendant rise

Javier: *stands up*

Judge: I find you guilty on all charges of kidnapping, rape and felony assault, and assault with a deadly weapon. I sentence you to life in prison without the possibility of parole *pounds his gavel* take him away

Cat: *hugging Derek* thank gosh!

Derek: lets get out of here *grabs her hand and walks out*

*at a local diner*

Cat: I'm so glad this is over

Derek: yea, me too

Cat: and now wedding planning

Derek: have you thought about who you want to wear those different color dresses?

Cat: *laughing* bridesmaids Derek

Derek: right, bridesmaids

Cat: and yes, I know who I want and you'll find out when everyone else does

Derek: fine *kisses her* lets go pick up our children *pays the bill and they leave*

*a few days later at Cat's house, the team, Fran, Maria, Des and Sarah are all there*

Cat: ok, we called this meeting because we wanted to share a few wedding details…Des, I would like you to be my maid of honor and JJ, I'd like you to be my matron of honor…Emily, Garcia, Gerren, and Seiko will be my bridesmaids

Derek: and I'm choosing Pretty Boy to be my Best man, Hotch, Rossi, Trent, Will, Sam and Chris (Precious) will be the groomsmen

Garcia: *laughing* how did Precious wind up as one of your groomsmen?

Cat: I asked him to include Chris

Derek: yea, I didn't get to disagree either

Cat: anyways…I need all of my bridal party to go and pack a bag because we're headed to NYC

JJ: why?

Cat: because I have an appointment at Kleinfeld's

Garcia: NICE!

Cat: yes, we're going to be flying out later today

JJ: what about the babies?

Maria: they'll be coming with us

Emily: well I guess we should go pack

Cat: *laughing* that'd be helpful…anyways…we'll be leaving around 7PM

*JJ, Emily and Garcia all leave*

Derek: so, it's guys' week?

Cat: *touches his cheek* do not tear up this house

Derek: fine *kisses her forehead* I'll party outside the house

Des: *walks up and smacks the back of his head* I don't think so...I will cut the trip short and come beat you up

Derek: ok *puts his hands up* I'll behave

Cat: mmhhmmm *kisses him then heads upstairs to pack*

*the next day at Kleinfeld's…everyone is picking out a dress they like for Cat*

Cat: *in the first dress* mommy, *turns to Maria* really mommy

*the babies start fussing*

Cat: even the babies are saying no

Maria: *walking up to Cat* why, it has so many pretty ruffles and feathers, and it fits to your body perfectly

Cat: mommy

Maria: fine *puts her hands up* but I still think that's the dress

Cat: no way *walks off, comes back in Fran's pick*

Fran: THAT'S IT! We're done…that's the dress

Des: Ma, no way

Fran: why not…its perfect…it's simple yet elegant

Sarah: Ma, now you know that looks like a nightgown

Fran: it does not…I think it's perfect

Cat: the silhouette is similar to what I want for the first dance dress…but this isn't it *walks off and comes back in one of her picks*

JJ: now that's beautiful

Garcia: I agree and it's blinged out to the max

Cat: I know *admiring the Pnina Tornai gown in the mirror*

Des: that's definitely a Cinderella gown

Cat: yea *still looking in the mirror*

*Fran and Maria start crying*

Sarah: that's the one! Anytime the moms cry, that's the dress

Cat: I agree *walks off and changes into a sexy, body hugging, backless second dress*

Emily: now that's nice

Cat: yea and it'll be easier to dance with Derek in compared to the huge ball gown

JJ: how many dresses are you getting?

Cat: three…ceremony, first dance and dinner, reception/party…now I need to find one more *walks off*

Garcia: Derek is going to go crazy when he sees her in each dress

Des: oh yea…he might even shed a tear when he sees the first one

Cat: *walking out in a short dress with a bodice that's covered in crystals and an all tulle skirt* what do you think

Maria: now I like that one

Fran: me too

Des: me three

Garcia: I don't know which dress I love more

Dress Consultant: I agree

Cat: ok, I'll take all three *walks off and changes*

*later on in the hotel room*

JJ: wow

Cat: what?

JJ: *turning up the TV's volume* Tina was officially charged today

Cat: finally

Des: I can't believe how thirsty she was

Cat: I'm just glad I finally got to punch her

Maria: CATALINA!

Cat: what? I've wanted to punch her for years and I finally got the chance to

Garcia: *laughing* anyways…where are you going to hide your dresses?

Cat: not sure…thought about renting out a storage unit

Garcia: or you could hide them at my place…I just upgraded to a new apartment so now all of my clothes actually fit in my closet

Cat: well alright then

*after the girls return to Quantico, Garcia stays true to her word and hides the dresses at her house…Derek and Cat continue planning their candy and bling themed wedding (Cat's idea), including buying tons of candy for the candy bar, picking cake flavors, and flavors for the ice cream bar, Cat picks out her bridal party's two dresses….fast forward to a little over a year later…wedding day*

Emily: are you nervous

Cat: *getting her hair done* not really

Des: that's because it's long overdue

Cat: HEY!

Sarah: she's right

Maria: ok you two

Fran: *walking back into the room* you have a package

Cat: *taking the box* I didn't order anything

Fran: *smiling* just open it

Cat: ok *looking suspicious, she opens the box and pulls out Derek's tablet and presses play on the video that's up*

Derek: *in the video* morning my wife to be…I just wanted to let you know that I love you very much and I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle…now, I've talked with our moms and I know that your veil is the something borrowed but something new and something blue were missing….so there is another box outside the door…and once again…I love you much *video stops*

JJ, Des, Gerren, Seiko and Garcia: awwww

Sarah: well here's the second box *hands the box to Cat*

Cat: *looking at Fran* what is your son up to *opens the box and sees a brand new pair of Louboutin Daffodile shoes* oh my gosh *holding one of the shoes in her hand*

Garcia: and it has the touch of something blue *admiring the shoes*

Cat: I love these *slipping one of the shoes on*

Des: alright, lets wait until your dress is on before we put on shoes

Cat: *admiring the shoe on her foot* ok *takes it off and puts it back in the box*

*two hours later, everyone is dressed and ready to go*

Wedding Planner: alright, I need all of my bridesmaids to line up…lets move it

*everyone lines*

Wedding Planner: *speaking in radio* alright, cue Kenny Lattimore to start singing "All my Tomorrows"

*Kenny Lattimore starts singing as the girls walk down the down the aisle in their floor length, pastel gowns*

Wedding Planner: *speaking to Cat and her mother* and go

*Cat walks down the aisle and her and Derek immediately lock eyes and start cheesing*

Officiate: we are gathered here today to witness the union of Catalina Marie Williams and Derek Morgan…the two of them have chosen to write their own vows…Derek…place the ring on Catalina's left ring finger and recite your vows

Derek: *places the ring on her finger and takes a deep breath* Catalina, I loved you since day 1…you make me smile and you make me a better man. Every day I am thankful that I have you in my life…*starts to tear up* and I love waking up to you and our children every day…I love you and I'm honored to have you as my wife

Officiate: Catalina, it's your turn

Cat: *places ring on his finger* Derek, I have to be honest…growing up I had the biggest crush on you *everyone laughs*, and when you asked me to go to the movies with you…I was the happiest girl in the world…every day you make me laugh and you make me smile and you make me want to stay around for a while…I'm thankful for everything that you've given me…especially our children…and I would be honored to be your wife and continue to live the rest of my life with you…I love you

Officiate: after that, nothing else needs to be said…Derek…kiss your bride

Derek: *gives Cat and big, sexy kiss*

Fran: alright now, we have kids in the audience

*Derek and Cat break the kiss and start laughing*

Officiate: I now present to you for the first time…Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan…*turns to Kenny Lattimore* Kenny…take it away

*Kenny Lattimore continues to sing All My Tomorrows*

*at the dinner*

DJ: alright y'all stand up and put ya hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan! *starts playing For You by Kenny Lattimore as Cat and Derek make their way to the dance floor for their first dance*

Derek: *looking at Cat's second dress* you look beautiful

Cat: thank you *kisses him* and thank you for the shoes

Derek: well I knew how much you liked them, so I figured…why not

*the DJ mixes For You into "I'll be Loving You Forever" by Westlife as Cat and Derek continue their first dance*

*Reception/party*

Derek: woman, *admiring Cat's short, white party dress* you're going to stop teasing me

Cat: *holding the knife and they cut the cake* I don't know what you're talking about

Derek: mmhhmmm *feeds her the first piece*

Cat: yum! *feeds him a piece*

Derek: and I love the girls' new dresses *looking at the bridesmaids' short, crystal covered dresses in the neon versions of the colors they wore earlier*

Cat: well it is time to turn up and those pastel colors needed to go

Derek: ok…*grabs her hand and heads to the dance floor*

*everyone is having a blast, eating tons of candy, drinking liquor, fixing huge sundaes at the ice cream bar, taking pictures in the photo booth and dancing to the music*

JJ: *pulling Cat aside* this wedding is amazing

Cat: thank you *hugs her*

Des: *walking up* it's about time

Cat: *laughing* yea, I know

Sarah: hey,*walking up* our moms made it back to the house with all of the kids

Cat: good

*BOOM, BOOM*

JJ: what was that?

Des: I don't know…maybe Derek got fireworks

*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*

Cat: *looking outside* they are * heads outside to look at the fireworks in the sky*

Sarah: those are so pretty *looking up at them*

*BOOM, BOOM, BOOM*

*everyone starts screaming and running in random directions*

***up next, twists and turns, Derek and Trent…Tina's trial…as always, this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…thank you to all of those that continue to support***


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

*in the bathroom *

**Derek POV**

Trent: so you two are finally married

Derek: yea…thanks again for be willing to sign over your rights if the results had turned out differently

Trent: no problem…I knew it'd be the right thing to do

Derek: yea…you aren't half bad *chuckles*

Trent: *hearing the booms* what the hell was that

Derek: I don't know

*hearing the second round of noise…they both look at each other and run out the bathroom and are stopped by Reid*

Reid: Derek! *tries to hold him back*

Derek: move Reid

Reid: no, it's bad

Trent: what the hell happened?

Hotch: *walking up to them* Derek, I need for you to stay calm

Derek: *panicking* what happened?

Rossi: *walking up* it's bad

Derek: WHAT! WHAT'S BAD! *tries to push past them*

EMT: excuse me *rolls the first stretcher in, followed by several other EMTs*

Derek: why are there EMTs here?! WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE'S CAT?! *tries to push past the guys again*

Rossi: Derek, I need you to listen to me…I can't let you go in there

Derek: WHY?! No, no…I gotta find Cat….I GOTTA FIND CAT!

Trent: can one of y'all at least tell me what's going on

Hotch: *shakes his head* no

Derek: Hotch! Tell me!

EMT: excuse me again…*wheels the first stretcher past them*

Derek: DES! OH MY GOSH! DES!

Des: Derek, I'm fine…it's only my leg

EMT 2: excuse me *wheels the second stretcher past them*

Derek: *in tears* Sarah!

Sarah: Derek, it's only my arm…I'll be fine

Hotch: *holding him back* Derek! I need you to look away

**JJ POV**

Paramedic: ma'am…I need you to get on the stretcher. You've been shot and you need medical treatment

JJ: I got shot in the ass! I'm fine…you need to help her!

Paramedic: ma'am! You can't even walk without limping…I need you to get on the stretcher

JJ: fine *allows the EMTs to help her on the stretcher*

**EMT 4 POV**

EMT 4: I need someone to go get the neck brace, and grab a bunch of towels

EMT 5: I'm on it *runs out to the ambulance to get the supplies*

EMT 4: *talking to herself* this is bad

EMT 5: here *hands her the towels and places the brace on Cat's neck*

EMT 4: alright, we're going to lift her…but slowly. Get ready to use those towels…she's going to be a gusher the moment we move her

EMT 5: ok *follows orders and gets Cat on the stretcher*

EMT 4: she's losing a lot of blood…keep that pressure on those towels

**Derek POV**

Derek: *looking up* why the hell are they here? *looking at Tina and Javier's men being taken away in handcuffs*

Hotch: Derek…I need you to follow me to the car

Derek: NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE CAT IS!

Tina: *looking over at him* she's gone

Derek: what the hell did you just say me?! *walks toward her*

Officer 1: sir, I'm going to need you to stay back…and you *talking to Tina* I've already read you your rights so I suggest you stop talking *walks away*

Derek: *walks over to the guys* tell me what's going on NOW!

EMT 4: excuse me *wheels the stretcher past them*

Derek: CAT! CAT! WHY IS THAT MASK ON HER FACE?! BABY! BABY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!

EMT 5: sir, I need for you to back up…is there someone that can give you a ride to the hospital?

Trent: *pulling Derek back* I'll take him…lets go

Hotch: we'll ride with you….Garcia…can you, Seiko and Gerren head to the house and let Fran and Maria know what's going on and call Will?

Garcia: of course…*walks off with Gerren and Seiko*

Chris: *wiping his eyes* can I ride with y'all

Hotch: of course

*the guys head to the hospital while the girls go to get Fran and Maria*

*at the hospital*

Maria: *running in* WHERE'S MY BABY?!

Rossi: *grabs Maria* she's in surgery

Reid: where are the babies?

Fran: the girls are back at the house watching them….what happened?

Hotch: *takes a deep breath* two of Javier's men and Tina, shot at the girls while they were out on the balcony

Maria: *crying* WHY WERE THEY OUT THERE?!

Rossi: they heard fireworks and went outside to look

Derek: why the hell was there fireworks?

Reid: you didn't order them?

Derek: no

Male voice: I did

*everyone turns and sees Javier*

Derek: *storming towards him* WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Hotch: *blocking Derek before he can get to Javier* this is not the place

Derek: NAW! FUCK THAT! *pushes past Hotch and gets in Javier's face*

Javier: *keeping a straight face* you seem mad…are you ok?

Derek: YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY I'M MAD! YOU HAD SOMEONE SHOOT MY WIFE!

Javier: oh no *puts on fake sad face* someone shot MY wife

Maria: *walking up to him* now you know good and damn well that my daughter is not your wife

Javier: Maria, how you been *attempts to hug her*

Maria: don't touch me you bastard

Javier: aw Maria, don't be like that…I'm your son in law

Derek: you got one more time to call her your wife

Javier: *puts his hands up* I'm only speaking the truth

Derek: what the fuck are you talking about?!

Javier: Catalina is my wife

Derek: *grabs Javier's throat* you got one more time to talk about my wife

Javier: *laughs* she didn't tell you?

Derek: tell me what?

Javier: Catalina and I were more than engaged

Maria: excuse me?

Javier: after I proposed to Catalina, we decided that we didn't want a wedding because it'd be too much stress so we went and eloped

*everyone gasps*

Javier: and because we shared several investments as well as other assets, the divorce is taking a while to be finalized

Derek: *releases Javier's neck* I don't believe you

Maria: me either…there's no way in the world that my Catalina would ever elope…let alone elope with someone like you

Javier: aww Maria *puts his heart to his hands* it hurts that you don't love your son in law

Maria: I do love Derek…he's my son in law

Doctor: family of Catalina Williams?

Maria: I'm her mother *grabs Derek's hand* and this is her husband

Doctor: can you two follow me

Maria: sure *her and Derek follow the doctor to his office*

Doctor: *pulls up Cat's X-rays* let me start by saying Catalina is alive

Maria: *exhales and grabs Derek's hand* thank gosh!

Doctor: *pointing to the X-ray* a bullet hit and shattered her collar bone, there was another bullet that shattered her ankle bone…she was also shot twice in the abdomen which caused a lot of bleeding…we were able to stop the bleeding but she lost a lot of blood and we had to do a transfusion and…

Derek: can we see her?

Doctor: *sighs* she slipped into a coma right before we did the transfusion…right now it's touch and go and we have her hooked to a machine that will help her breath…now although she's in a coma…you can still talk to her

Maria: *crying* I just want to see my baby

Doctor: I'll take you to her room and then I'll give your friends a summary of what I just told you

Derek: *shakes his hand* thank you

*in Cat's room*

Derek: *grabs her hand* Cat, baby…if you can hear me…I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much. I'll be right here when you wake up *starts crying* and me, you and the kids will hop on a plane and go wherever you want to go…I love you *kisses her forehead*

*a few days later, courthouse*

**Tina POV**

Judge: Ms. Lopez…can you explain tell us, what made you shoot up someone's wedding?

Tina: *on the witness stand* I was fighting for my man

Prosecutor: excuse me you Honor, according to the statement given by Mr. Derek Morgan…there was no recent relationship between him and Ms. Lopez

Judge: Ms. Lopez, is that true?

Tina: I don't know what she's talking about…Derek and I loved each other

Prosecutor: your Honor, she's delusional…from what I've seen…Mr. Morgan was deeply in love with his wife Catalina Morgan

Tina: that bitch stole him from me

Judge: Ms. Lopez, I will charge you with contempt if you use that language in my court room again

Tina: sorry, but I had Derek first…she stole him from me

Prosecutor: according to this Morgan's statement…he and Catalina have known each other all their lives and they even had a relationship during their high school and college years…so technically Catalina had him first

Tina: I didn't know that

Judge: obviously…look, I'm going to make this short…it's obvious that you were one of the shooters at the wedding…there are numerous witnesses that identified you as the female shooter…I hereby sentence you to life in prison, with the possibility of parole after forty years…Bailiff…get her out of my court room

***up next, Cat wakes up, Derek is confused about his feelings, Javier is on the run….as always…this is my first Criminal Minds story….reviews and ideas are welcomed…thank you to those that continue to support…btw, I hit over 2000 views!***


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

*at the house*

**Derek POV**

Derek: *opening the door* hey, come on in

Trent: *walking in* hey

Derek: thanks for coming by

Trent: no problem…what's up?

Derek: Cat

Trent: is she ok? Do we need to go to the hospital?

Derek: she hasn't woken up yet but she's doing ok

Trent: ok…then why am I here? *looking confused*

Derek: because *hands him a beer* you're the only one on the team besides me that was involved with Cat intimately

Trent: ok…I still don't understand why I'm here…I thought we squashed that

Derek: we did…but I know you that you know Cat well enough to know when she's hiding something

Trent: is this about that Javier guy?

Derek: yea…I find it hard to believe that Cat would admit to the engagement but not to eloping

Trent: well with a guy like Javier…would you blame her?

Derek: no, but something doesn't sit right with me

Trent: you think he's lying?

Derek: I don't know *sighs* she did tell me the part about her and Javier sharing several investments

Trent: but you think she kept the marriage a secret?

Derek: my heart tells me that he's lying but my mind has me thinking about the kind of guy he is

Fran: DEREK! Can you come in here?

Derek: coming

*him and Trent head to the living room*

Derek: what's wrong Ma?

Fran: look *turns up the TV*

TV reporter: we're coming to you live from the state prison where Javier Wilson was serving time for the assault, rape and attempted murder of ex, Catalina Williams. According to local police, Wilson escaped a few days ago but his escape had been covered up by two guards that he had bribed. It wasn't until today that two other guards noticed that Wilson was missing. We are told that he was last seen a few days ago at the hospital where Ms. Williams is currently staying. Police are not sure on the possible whereabouts of Wilson but they are sure that he is armed and dangerous and they are advising people to be on the lookout for him. If you spot Wilson, please call the tip line immediately. We'll continue to update you on this story.

Fran: *changes the channel* oh my gosh

Trent: what's that smell?

Derek: *sniffing* GRAB THE BABIES! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!

*Trent, Maria and Fran grab the babies, Derek picks up Des and grabs Sarah's hand…they all run out the house and across the street…the moment they get across the street, the house blows up*

Des: what the hell was that?

Derek: Javier…he's going to stop at nothing to get Cat all to himself

Maria: and he would harm my grandbabies?!

Derek: *on the phone* Hotch…I need your help

Hotch: what's wrong?

Derek: Javier just tried to blow up the house while we were in it

Hotch: is everyone ok?

Derek: yea, we all made it across the street before it blew up

Hotch: and you're sure Javier is behind this

Derek: yea…who else would plant a bomb in a place that me and Trent were in at the same time

Hotch: Trent's there?

Derek: yea, I asked him to come over so we could talk

Hotch: *sighs* don't go anywhere…I'll call the team and we'll be over as soon as possible

Derek: ok…I gotta go…the police and fire department just got here *hangs up*

Police officer: *walking up to them* excuse me…can you tell me whose house this is?

Derek: it's mine

P.O.: *looking at the women and babies behind him* oh, I'm sorry to hear that…do you know what may have caused this

Derek: …*clenches his jaw* Javier Wilson

P.O.: the guy who escaped from prison?

Derek: *nods* he's trying to get rid of me so he can take my wife

P.O.: he did this while all of you were in the house?

Derek: yea, my friend *points to Trent* smelled gas and we grabbed the babies and took off running out of the house

P.O.: well I'm you all are ok…but I'm going to need you to come down to the station and give an official statement

Derek: ok

Emily: *running up with the rest of the team* what the hell happened?

Trent: *handing Cataleya to Des* Javier tried to kill us

Garcia: you guys were in the house?

Derek: yea…*grabs her into a side hug* but we're fine Baby Girl…all of us got out before the house exploded

Hotch: lets get you and your family to the BAU…we'll decide what our next move will be when we get there

*everyone nods and crams into the SUVs*

*at the BAU*

Derek: Hotch, what am I going to do?

Hotch: for now…we'll place your family under witness protection…you and Trent may need to go with them just in case

Derek: Hotch, I can't do that…Catalina is my wife…what if she wakes up and I'm not there

Hotch: I know…but right now we're dealing with a man that doesn't want anyone else to have Cat and that includes your whole family

Derek: *sighs* I know

Hotch: look, I know this is hard but it's only for your protection…now there will be two bullet proof vans coming to get you, Trent and your family and they'll take you to a hotel…you'll be under surveillance 24/7 and if you need to leave the hotel for any reason they'll escort you…now I'll need your gun and credentials until this mess is over

Derek: *hands his gun and credentials over* when you find him…promise me that you'll punch the shit out of him

Hotch: *shakes his hand* ok…I'm going to give you a few minutes with the team while I inform Trent on the plan

Derek: ok *heads out to the bull pen* so we have to go into hiding for a while

Garcia: *hugging him* Hot Stuff

Derek: *hugging back* I know Baby Girl

Emily: do you know where you're going?

Derek: we're going to be in the area…but I'm not sure if you'll be able to contact us

Hotch: *walking into the bull pen with Trent* probably not…lets wrap this up…the vans are here

*the team says their goodbyes to Trent and Derek and assures them that they'll get Javier*

*a few days later in the hotel*

Security: *walking in the room* Mr. Morgan can I speak with you for a moment

Derek: sure *follows him to the hallway*

Security: we just got word that Catalina as awake…now we can take two of you to go see her

Derek: ok, I'll let Maria know

Security: ok

*at the hospital, Cat's room*

**Cat POV**

Derek: Cat, baby *rushes to grab her hand*

Cat: Derek? What happened? *looking around*

Derek: *sighs* there was an incident at the wedding

Cat: *panicking* what happened?

Maria: *sighs* Baby, you were shot

Cat: by who?

Derek: you don't remember anything from the reception?

Cat: the last thing I remember was me, Sarah, Des and JJ standing on the balcony and looking up at the fireworks…next thing we know…there were these people in all black and wearing masks that came out of nowhere…I remember hearing a booming sound that was louder than the fireworks, then everything went black

Derek: you didn't see their faces?

Cat: no…who were they?

Derek: *sighs* we don't know

Cat: Derek, don't lie to me

Maria: *catching on* Baby, he's not lying

Derek: can I ask you something?

Cat: yea…of course

Derek: how involved were you with Javier?

Cat: *confused* excuse me?

Derek: don't get me wrong…I trust you 100 percent...but I need to everything that went on between you two

Cat: did he do this?

Derek: no, but I still need you to answer that question…*grabs her hand* please

Cat: *sighs* I told you about the investments that he and I made together…and I told you that we dated and that we were engaged…*looks down* a year into the engagement…we went to Rio, and we eloped

Maria: CATALINA!

Cat: I know…we stayed in Rio for about a year…right before we moved back to Miami, I suffered a miscarriage…I felt so guilty that I had lost his child and I filed for divorce…the reason the divorce took a while was because we shared investments and other assets

Derek: you were pregnant with his child?

Cat: yea…but our divorce has been finalized for a little over two years…it was finalized about week before you all came down to help with the case

Derek: why didn't you tell me this?

Cat: because I was ashamed of the way I had acted then…and I didn't want anyone to know about it

Maria: Catalina *in tears, walks over and hugs her* you shouldn't be ashamed…that man took advantage of you…*looks over at Derek* Derek, come over here

Derek: *walks over to Cat* yes ma'am

Maria: *takes Cat's hand and places it in Derek's* look you two…the both of you have had moments that you aren't proud of…but I know that these moments are nothing compared to the amount of love you have for each other

Derek: I know *leans in to hug and kiss Cat* I love you Baby

Cat: I love you too

***up next, the team buckles down and focusing on finding Javier, Cat tells Derek everything about her life after college and before joining Miami PD…as always…this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…thank you to all of those that continue to support***


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

*in Cat's hospital room, night time*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *Lying on Derek's chest* I'm glad they let you stay

Derek: *rubbing her back* yea…I've missed you so much

Cat: *props herself up* I want to tell you something

Derek: what is it Baby?

Cat: I want to tell you everything that happened while I was in Miami

Derek: Baby, you don't have to do that

Cat: I know…but I want to

Derek: *sighs* ok…are you sure?

Cat: *nods and takes a deep breath* I guess I should start from the night I left...you remember my graduation dinner where everyone was trying to get us to talk?

Derek: yea…I remember everyone was laying on their love advice extra thick that night

Cat: yea…after that dinner, my mom and I had gotten into an argument because I kept refusing to talk to you…the argument lasted for about thirty minutes and then she went to bed. I waited til I knew she was in a deep sleep, and I went to my room and packed up all of my clothes and shoes, and I grabbed all of the money I had saved up…I wrote my mom a note and then I left…I didn't know where I was going at first…I just hopped in my car and started driving

Derek: *sighs* what made you leave?

Cat: I was sick and tired of everyone telling me who I should be with and how I should live my life…literally…every single day my mom, your mom and Des would come up to me and tell me that I should take you back and I was tired of hearing it. When I first got to Miami, I was staying in a hotel until I found a place to stay. I knew I'd need cash ASAP so I could continue staying there so I auditioned to be a stripper

Derek: WHAT?!

Cat: relax…the owner told me he wasn't looking for any new strippers but he did give me a job as a bartender….Javier came in a few times and we'd occasionally exchange a few words but that was it. When I wasn't working, I was going to whatever party I could find and I would drink and drink and basically go crazy. One night, Javier came up to me and said; "you're too damn beautiful to be acting like a slutty ass fool. You need to stop". I was shocked at first…then he slipped me his number and said; "call me when you're ready" and he walked off. I don't know what it was about him, but I found him very intriguing

Derek: *sighs*

Cat: *takes a deep breath* I waited a few days before calling him…the first time we hung out, he showed me the clubs he owned as well as a few other properties that were his…he even introduced me to the sports cars he had and he taught me how to drive them

Derek: so that's where you learned how to drive like a psycho *chuckles*

Cat: *laughs* I'm not that bad…anyways…I developed a love for the cars and Javier took notice to that, so I quit the bartending job and he trained me to become a street racer.

Derek: street racing? Cat, that's dangerous

Cat: I know, but I loved the feeling I'd get when I would hit 100MPH and higher. Each time I would win, I'd put some money towards essentials, store some in a savings account, give Javier his cut and he would help me invest what I had left over.

Derek: what were you doing during the day?

Cat: I was working a part time job at a clothing store until I felt comfortable with the funds I had…then I entered the academy and stopped street racing…that's when Javier and I started dating. When I finished the academy, Javier proposed at the ceremony and I was also picked up by Miami PD and was placed on Tina's team. Tina and I didn't get along from the start, simply because she didn't like the fact that she was no longer the youngest and the fittest on the team.

Derek: well that explains a lot

Cat: yea. About three years in, I decided to enter the "Miss Officer" pageant.

Derek: I remember Tina telling me about that

Cat: I didn't know that Tina was also entered in that pageant until the first rehearsal…she came up to me and cussed me out, and she kept saying "this was her year". The pageant came and she won second place for the third year in a row and I won first place. Even held my title for three more years until I decided to step down

Derek: did you know your mom sent me pictures from each pageant?

Cat: *laughs* no way!

Derek: *chuckles* she did

Cat: that's embarrassing…anyways, our chief decided that it was time to give everyone a vacation and Javier and I decided to go to Rio. One day he was like; "I don't want to go back to the states without you being my wife". So we went and eloped…for the rest of the trip, we did nothing but go to the beach, drink, party and drink some more. One night when we were out, some girl was trying to hook up with Javier, he politely told her that he was married but with this girl, the thirst was real…after a while I stepped in and she threw the first punch and we started fighting…eventually the bouncers came and threw the girl out of the club

Derek: what did Javier do?

Cat: he attempted to stop the fight, then he just stood back and watched…after the girl was thrown out, we continued to party and drink. The next morning I woke up with a major hangover, and I remember looking down and seeing blood soaked sheets…I immediately woke Javier up and we went to the emergency room, and I found out I had a miscarriage…when we got back to Miami, I still felt guilty for losing his child and after the first year I couldn't shake the guilt and I filed for divorce

Derek: rewind, you said you were drinking?

Cat: yea, I didn't know I was pregnant…just like in college; I didn't have any symptoms in the first trimester

Derek: if you didn't have any symptoms when we were in college, how'd you find out you were pregnant?

Cat: I had a routine physical, and they had me take a urine test…a few days later, they called and told me that I needed to come in, and that's when I found out I was pregnant…are you mad?

Derek: not at all…thank you for being honest with me

Cat: can I ask you something? And I want you to be completely honest

Derek: of course

Cat: what did you and Tina have going on?

Derek: *sighs* we came to Miami for a case…she started flirting with me the moment we got there, and I flirted back…after we solved the case, me and Tina went out for dinner and drinks and we slept together

Cat: *sighs*

Derek: it meant nothing…the fact that she was that easy turned me off completely…and I stopped talking to her…you believe me right?

Cat: of course *smiles*

Derek: *hugs her* I love you Mrs. Morgan

Cat: I love you too Mr. Morgan

*at Miami PD, meeting room, with Marcus' team*

**Hotch POV**

Hotch: *shaking Marcus' hand* thanks again for helping us

Marcus: of course, we love Cat

Rossi: what do you know about Javier?

Precious: let me tell you…Javier is one smooth talking brother. He can talk the panties off me or any other girl in less than five minutes on a bad day. But when he met Cat, he met a challenge because she made him wait

JJ: that explains why he's so crazy about her

Precious: yea girl…now I don't know too much about him *hands them a list* but I know that those places on that list are the only places he goes to

Hotch: alright, lets start contacting all of the stores…Marcus, do you have that bouncer's number?

Marcus: yea

Hotch: can you call him and see if help us

Marcus: sure

*about an hour later*

Marcus: I got a hit…he's heading to Mansion right now

Hotch: lets move out

*the teams sneak in with the help of Big Pat…they find Javier in his office and arrest him on the spot*

*back in Quantico, outside in the hospital hallway*

**Derek POV**

Security: they got him

Derek: so this is all over?

Security: *nods his head* it's all over

Derek: thank you

*in Cat's room*

**Cat POV**

Derek: it's finally over

Cat: really?

Derek: *kisses her* yes

Cat: *sighs* it doesn't feel like it

Derek: why?

Cat: I don't know…I've been thinking lately, and I want to visit Tina and Javier and ask them why

Derek: are you sure about that?

Cat: yea

***up next, Cat's released, they decided on where they'll live, jail house visits…as always, this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed….special shout out to my newest followers ****gocaneshockey**** and ****ladmadri****….and thank you to those that continue to support***


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter29**

*few days later, Cat's hospital room*

**Derek POV**

Cat: I'm so happy I'm finally getting out of here…I can't wait to see my babies and sleep in my bed

Derek:*sighs* about that

Cat: what's wrong?

Derek: *takes a deep breath* we don't have a house to go to

Cat: Derek, what the hell are you talking about?

Derek: Javier attempted to kill us by blowing up the house

Cat: HE BLEW UP OUR HOUSE?!

Derek: *looks down*yea

Cat: is everyone ok?

Derek: yea…Trent smelled the gas so we grabbed the babies and ran out the house…we were able to get across the street before the explosion

Cat: so where have you been staying?

Derek: in a hotel with 24/7 security

Cat: *sighs* so what are we going to do?

Derek: do you still have your penthouse?

Cat: yea, but it's only three bedrooms

Derek: we'll figure something out

Cat: *sighs* I guess…do you have my clothes?

Derek: yea *hands her a clothing bag*

Cat: *looking at the clothes* I don't remember buying these

Derek: I know…I had Des buy you some new clothes and stuff because everything was destroyed in the explosion

Cat: *sighs and heads to the bathroom to change*

*a few minutes later*

Derek: are you ready to go?

Cat: yea…lets go

*at Cat's penthouse*

Des: this place is nice

Cat: *walking in* thank you

Maria: *setting Ava on the couch* look, I know we're all hurting right now and we're not sure what our next move will be…but we have each other and that's all we need

Fran: I agree…and you two are lucky that you have a place to stay

Derek and Cat: we know

Maria: now lets head out…we have shopping to do

Sarah: now I know that'll cheer Cat up

Derek: oh boy

*1 week later at the BAU*

**Cat POV**

Rossi: welcome back you three

Trent, Derek and Cat: thanks

Hotch: I don't know how Trent and Cat have done this for a second time…but you've managed to come to the office the same day I plan to announce that it's time for our month long vacation

JJ: month long vacation? I'm out

Garcia: wait! Before you all go…I have an announcement

*everyone turns to face Garcia*

Garcia: last night I had a date

Emily: haven't you and Sam been dating for a while?

Garcia: yes, and no interrupting my story

Emily: *puts her hands up and laughs* sorry

Garcia: so I had a date last night, and….HE PROPOSED! *holds her hand up and shows off her engagement ring*

Girls: AAAAHHHHH! *runs up and hugs Garcia*

Hotch: congratulations

Rossi: congrats

Reid and Trent: congrats Garcia

Derek: alright now Baby Girl…don't get all crazy bridezilla on us

Garcia: of course not my prince

Cat: celebration lunch on me

Team: I'm in

*3 days later, Cat and Derek's bedroom*

Derek: *joining Cat in the closet* are you sure you want to do this?

Cat: *picking out an outfit* yea, I need to

Derek: you know I'm going to be right there next to you

Cat: I need to do this by myself

Derek: Cat- *gco*

Cat: Derek…it's only going to cause drama if Tina sees you

Derek: fine…but I'll be outside waiting for you

Cat: thank you *kisses him*

*few hours later at the jail house*

**Tina POV**

Guard: Tina…you have a visitor

Tina: *standing up* who the hell came to visit me?

Guard: I don't know *opens the cell* lets go

Tina: fine *follows the guard to the visiting room*

Guard: you're going to be at the third window

Tina: alright *heads to her assigned window, sits down picks up the phone* why the fuck are you here? I thought yo ass bled out

Cat: well I didn't, and I'm here because I wanted to talk to you

Tina: about what?

Cat: why'd you do it?

Tina: do what?

Cat: really Tina? Don't play dumb. Why did you team up Javier?

Tina: because we both lost someone we loved and we wanted them back

Cat: how the hell can you say that you loved my man when the two of you went out and then had sex afterwards one time?

Tina: your man? Bitch please…Derek was mine. But no, you had to come along and take something else that belonged to me

Cat: are you talking about the pageant?

Tina: you damn right…that crown was mine…you only won because half of the judges wanted to run a train on yo ass

Cat: really Tina? A train? I won because I was the better candidate, I had the better dress, I actually answered my question and I actually had talent

Tina: bull shit…yo ass was probably lip synching, and anyone can learn dance moves off the internet

Cat: lip synching? *scoffs* listen bitch and I truly mean listen…Derek and I have known each other since we were little, he's been my man since I was in high school…you were nothing more than another notch on his belt…I'm his wife and nothing will change that

Tina: whatever

Cat: now my other question is; who in the hell do you think you are coming to my wedding reception and shooting up the place? What if me and Derek's children were there?

Tina: children?

Cat: yea bitch, we have a family… and you're luckily our kids weren't there…because if they were and they got hurt…you wouldn't have to worry about serving a life sentence

Tina: is that a threat?

Cat: not at all…I'm just keeping it real…now tell me why the hell you decided to shoot up my wedding?

Tina: because you stole my man…I wouldn't be able to get him back if you were still in the picture…you had to go

Cat: let me make this crystal clear for you…my husband will never want you or your stank ass loose pussy *hangs up the phone and walks out*

*in the car*

**Cat POV**

Derek: how was it?

Cat: that bitch is crazy

Derek: what happened?

Cat: she's so fucking delusional…she still believes that I stole her crown and stole her man

Derek: her man?

Cat: she believes that you were her man

Derek: why? We had dinner and sex once!

Cat: I know! But this bitch thinks that you two made love that night

Derek: not at all…that was probably the worst sex I ever had…I don't even think I came

Cat:*laughs* damn, we never had those problems

Derek: that's because we make love *kisses her hand*

Cat: how about we go get the kids and have a family day

Derek: ok

*1 week later*

Derek: you're really going to do this?

Cat: *sighs* Derek…please don't make me any more anxious than I already am

Derek: I'm sorry, but you and I both know that Javier is a lot crazier than Tina

Cat: I know…but I really want closure

Derek: *sighs* alright, well you know that I will support you

Cat: *smiles* I know

*few hours later at the prison*

**Javier POV**

Guard: get up

Javier: for what?

Guard: you have a visitor

Javier: fine *follows him to the visiting room* where are they?

Guard: have a seat…they're walking thru the door now

Javier: *sits on the side that's facing the door* Catalina?

Cat: yea, it's me

Javier: you came back…I knew you loved me

Cat: no I don't love you

Javier: excuse me?

Cat: I'm here to get closure

Javier: closure?

Cat: yea…I want to know why you kidnapped me and my children

Javier: because I wanted to raise my family…you know that

Cat: *sighs* you know you only share DNA with Ava

Javier: doesn't matter…those are my kids

Cat: Javier…you're delusional

Javier: no, you're the delusional one…I can't believe you want to raise my children as bastards

Cat: they are not bastards! All of my children are legitimate thank you very much…I can't believe you had the nerve to call them that

Javier: well believe it

Cat: you know what…I have one more question and then I'm out of here

Javier: and what is that?

Cat: why the hell would you try to blow up my house when you knew my family was in there?

Javier: because I'm the only one that deserves you

Cat: *stands up* I can't believe I ever dealt with your ass *walks off*

Javier: Catalina! Wait!

Cat: *gives him the finger and leaves*

*in the car*

**Cat POV**

Derek: do I want to know how it went?

Cat: nope

Derek: well did you get the closure that you were looking for?

Cat: yep

Derek: are you sure?

Cat: *sighs* yes Derek…I still can't believe I wasted so much time with that man

Derek: its in the past now…this is the present and life is good

Cat: *smiles* yea…it is

Derek: now how about we go get lunch and look at some houses

Cat: I like that idea

***up next, weddings, kids, houses and cases…as always, this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…special shout out to ****Trina Tiffany****, thanks for the support, and thank you to everyone else that continues to support***


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

*random house*

**Cat POV**

Realtor: ok, this one is a fixer upper in some spots…it has 10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms, an amazing kitchen, and a den …there's two offices, a gym, outdoor pool, and a movie theater in the basement

Derek: I like it

Cat: *walking around* yea, it's nice

Derek: are you ok?

Cat: yea, I'm just trying to picture what I'd want to change

Derek: how about we figure that out over dinner?

Cat: *smiles* I like that idea

Realtor: so is this house a yes?

Derek and Cat: *smiles* yes

Realtor: well alright then…lets head back to my office and we'll start the paperwork

*a couple hours later, in Derek and Cat's car*

Cat: *phone ringing* hello

Trent: hey, its Trent…are you busy?

Cat: nope…what's up?

Trent: can you stop by my place? I need your help

Cat: ummm…sure, Derek is with me…is it ok if he comes too?

Trent: yea, of course…I actually need help from both of you

Cat: ok…see you soon *hangs up*

Derek: who was that?

Cat: Trent, he wants us to come over right now

Derek: is everything ok?

Cat: not sure

*at Trent's place*

Cat: *knocking*

Trent: *opening the door* hey, come on in

Cat: *covering nose* ok, no offense…but what the hell is that smell?

Trent: dirty diapers

Derek: why are there diapers?

*baby cries*

Trent: that's why *goes into the other room and comes back with a baby boy*

Cat: are you babysitting?

Trent: *rocking the baby* not exactly *takes a seat on the couch* he's mine

Derek: you have a kid?

Trent: yea, actually two kids…the girl is sleeping…I just found out a few days ago

Cat: but how?

Trent: that same weekend that you and the girls went to New York…I went back to Detroit and wound up hooking up with an ex…she showed up at my doorstep a few days ago and handed me TJ and Mya and all of their clothes and bottles and stuff and she left

Derek: she hasn't tried to call you?

Trent: *shakes head* nope…she handed them to me and said it was time I took care of my responsibilities and she left…I don't know what to do

Cat: *taking TJ* well for starters, we can teach you how to change his diaper *laughs*

Trent: *laughs* please…I've tried watching online videos and I still struggle with it

Cat: alright…find me a diaper and some wipes and I'll give you a demonstration

Trent: thanks

*a few hours later*

Trent: *holding a sleeping TJ* thank you so much

Derek: no problem man

*back at Cat's condo*

Cat: *Lying on Derek's chest* I can't believe that happened to Trent

Derek: yea, that was crazy. Who the hell drops off two kids at someone's doorstep and takes off?

Cat: I don't know…maybe we can call the rest of the team tomorrow and have a kids' day

Derek: *kisses her head* I love how sweet you are

Cat: *kisses him* thank you

*the next day at the park*

Cat: *walking up with Cataleya and Ava holding her hands* hey everyone

Team: hey

Garcia: Awww…you girls are matching today

Henry: *running up to Cat* KITTY CAT!

Cataleya: *standing in front of Cat* leave my mommy alone *crosses her arms*

Ava: *standing next to Cataleya* yea…what she said *crosses her arms*

Cat: *laughs* relax you two…this is Henry

Cataleya: Henry?

Cat: Aunty JJ's son

Ava: ohhhhh *turning to Henry* sowwy

Henry: its ok

DJ: *releases Derek's hand and runs to Garcia* Aunty P!

Garcia: HI! *picks him up*

Derek: alright now DJ, don't get too comfortable with my Baby Girl

DJ: *hugging Garcia* mine

Reid: *laughing* looks like Derek has some competition

Derek: *laughing* yea right Pretty Boy

Emily: *looking towards the parking lot* is that Trent with two kids?

Trent: *walking up pushing a stroller and Mya is by his side* hey…sorry we're late…this is Mya and this little guy is TJ

JJ: TJ? As in Trent Jr.?

Trent: yep…it's a long story

Garcia: well they are adorable

DJ: HEYYYY!

Garcia: *laughing* sorry little man *kisses his cheek*

JJ: alright lets get this kids' day started!

*about 2 hours in*

Cat: *sitting with the girls and watching the kids play* so have you and Sam started planning?

Garcia: kinda…we know that we want to get married on Valentine's Day

JJ: now that'll be romantic

Cat: and soon

Emily: yea, that's in eight months

Garcia: I know…but I don't want a huge wedding…I want it to be intimate and romantic

Cat: with candles for ambiance?

Garcia: EXACTLY!

JJ: *laughs* I like it

Emily: what about the reception?

Garcia: I'm thinking a burst of color and personality…we haven't quite sorted out the details yet

Cat: when's dress shopping?

Garcia: soon my dear…although I'm not sure what style I want

Cat: you can always take that ruffled, feathered piece my mom had me try on

Garcia: *laughs* nooo thank you

Emily: *looking over at the guys* I still can't believe Trent has children

Cat: yea

JJ: are you ok Cat?

Cat: yea…I'm just thinking

Garcia: care to share?

Cat: *sighs* I went to see Tina and Javier a few weeks ago

Emily: and how did that go?

Cat: Tina was her usually crazy bitchy self…she actually thinks that I stole Derek from her

JJ: wow

Cat: yea…and Javier was on a whole other level…he actually had the nerve to call Derek and I's children bastards

Garcia: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Cat: yes…the whole time I was sitting there I was trying to figure out who the hell this guy was because he never acted like that when I lived in Miami…but I have my closure now so I have no reason to contact him ever again

Emily: what about Ava? Isn't her a biological father?

Cat: yea…but Ava sees Derek as her father…she's a bigger daddy's little girl than Cataleya

JJ: would you ever tell her the truth?

Cat: Derek and I have talked about it…if we were to tell her then we would rather wait until she's older so she can understand it better

Garcia: would you ever take her to meet him?

Cat: *sighs* that's a tough question…I think I'd have to wait until we get to that bridge…right now she favors me so there really aren't any traces of Javier's DNA

Derek: *walking up to them* and what are you lovely ladies talking about?

Garcia: none of your business Hot Stuff

Derek: *puts his hands up* alright…I came over here to tell you that the food is ready

Cat: we'll be over in a minute

Derek: ok *walks away*

*the girls stand up*

Cat: *dusting off her clothes* please don't mention any of this to Derek

The girls: of course not

***up next, wedding dress shopping, party, exes…as always this is my first Criminal Minds story…reviews and ideas are welcomed…thank you to all of those that continue to support….and THANK GOSH CRIMINAL MINDS GOT RENEWED FOR SEASON 9! ***


	31. Chapter 31

***A/N: this will be the last chapter in the first part***

**Chapter 31**

*early October, wedding dress boutique*

**Garcia POV**

Garcia: *coming from behind the curtain in a mermaid dress* what do you guys think?

JJ: it's nice

Garcia: just nice?

Cat: I can't really give a fair opinion since I'm not a mermaid dress fan

Emily: really? You're body is perfect for that kind of dress

Cat: ehhh…but it is a nice dress on you

Garcia: ok I can't look nice…nice is boring

JJ: what kind are you looking for?

Garcia: I don't know…on to the next one *comes out in an asymmetrical, one shoulder, sweetheart neckline, A-line gown*

JJ: now that looks amazing on you

Cat: I agree…its super unique…just like you

Emily: I agree

Garcia: *looking in the mirror* I do like it…but don't you think my boobs are spilling out?

Dress Consultant: we can ask our seamstress to change the neckline

Garcia: I really do love the dress

JJ: I think you should get it….you really do look amazing

Cat: I second that

Emily: me too

Garcia: well alrighty then…*turning to the consultant* I'll take it

Consultant: great! I'll have the seamstress come and take your measurements

Garcia: and you're sure it'll be ready by Valentine's Day

Consultant: it should be…there's not a lot of alterations that need to be done…its almost a perfect fit

Garcia: thank you…ok, I'm going to get changed and we can go to lunch *heads to the changing room*

*later on at lunch*

Garcia: I'm so happy I finally found a dress

JJ: Sam is going to be all smiles when he sees you walk down that aisle

Garcia: yea…I love him so much

Cat: oh it shows…you've been glowing since the day you met him

Emily: you mean the night *laughs*

Garcia: *laughs* okay, subject change…have you two thought about what costumes you'll be buying?

JJ: not really

Cat: yea me either…me and Derek have been focusing on getting our kids to stop flirting with everyone

Garcia: well they are the children of the two biggest flirts I know

Cat: *gasps then laughs* I'm not a flirt

Emily: oh please *laughs* you can pull a guy with one look

Cat: I don't know what you're talking about

JJ: yea ok *laughs*

Garcia: I think I have the perfect idea for all of the kids' Halloween costumes

Cat: do tell

Garcia: ok….

*a few weeks later, Halloween*

Garcia: *walking into the bull pen* attention boys…I have something to show you

Derek: now you know those shows are for me only

Garcia: very funny but no…bring them in

*all the kids walk in*

Jack as Hotch

Henry as Reid

Hayden as JJ

Jayden as Rossi

Cataleya as Cat

Ava as Emily

DJ as Derek

TJ as Trent

Mya as Garcia

Garcia: I present to you…the best team in the BAU

Derek: now that is cute *laughing*

DJ: *walking over to Garcia* hey Baby Girl

Garcia: (dressed as a geisha) I'm not Penelope today *pointing to Mya* she's Penelope

DJ: *taking her hand* there's only one Penelope for me

Derek: alright now…cool it little boy

DJ: ok *walks over to Mya and takes her hand* hey Baby Girl

Mya: hmmp *snatches her hand away and stomps on his foot and walks over to Trent*

Trent: *now holding a sleeping TJ* wow *laughs*

DJ: she stomped on my foot

Derek: *picks up DJ* love hurts kid

*everyone laughs*

Rossi: geishas? *looking at the girls' costumes*

Garcia: yea, they were the cutest ones in the store…plus they came in four colors so it was obvious

Derek: well you all look fabulous

Girls: thank you

Hotch: where did the BAU jackets come from?

Cat: we bought regular black jackets and added the letters

Male voice: hey Penelope someone told me you were in here and…why is there a baby version of your team in the bull pen?

Garcia: Halloween…duh

Kevin: right *fixes his glasses* but when did a mini Penelope come into the picture

Trent: she's mine

Kevin: you and him?

Garcia: what? No…Kevin, why are you down here?

Kevin: I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me?

Garcia: no

Kevin: but I –

Garcia: no, I'm going to take my babies trick or treating then my fiancée and I have dinner plans

Kevin: I forgot you were engaged

Garcia: really Kevin?

Kevin: yea…um, I gotta go *runs off*

JJ: that was awkward

Garcia: you don't think I was too mean right?

Cat: nope…he was out of line for that…and I'm sure him forgetting that you were engaged was a bunch of bull

Emily: yea…besides, isn't he dating another technical analyst?

Garcia: yea, and a bunch of other girls

Cat: really?

Garcia: surprisingly yes

Cat: ew…anyways, lets get this trick or treating shin dig started *heads out with the girls and the kids*

Derek: *watching Cat walk away* I love that woman

Trent: I see

*fast forward to Garcia's wedding day, in the girls' suite*

Garcia: *getting her hair done* I'm so nervous…how did you two do it?

JJ: well it was easy for me because with Will everything seems effortless

Cat: and Derek and I were long overdue so there was really no need to be nervous *laughs*

Garcia: can I be honest with you guys?

JJ: of course…hey kids, earmuffs

*all of the kids cover their ears*

Garcia: I feel like something is going to happen at either the wedding or the reception

Cat: why?

Garcia: first off, this info does not leave this room

*the girls nod in agreement*

Garcia: *takes a deep breath* I've been getting anonymous calls for the past month and I'm pretty sure they're from Kevin…the person calls and does this heavy breathing thing for a few seconds then hangs up…and they're never on the phone long enough for me to track them

Emily: you don't think he'll do anything?

Garcia: probably not…but I still feel a bit paranoid

Cat: well how about you focus on the fact that you'll be marrying the love of your life in about two hours

Garcia: that does make me feel better…Sam really is the perfect guy *smiles*

JJ: *smiles* awww

*the ceremony goes smoothly…Garcia and Sam smiled at each the whole time and even shed a few tears*

*reception*

Cat: the ceremony was beautiful

Garcia: is this coming from the girl that thinks romance is cheesy?

Cat: *laughs* yes

Reid: I have a question

Garcia: yes Wonder Boy…you and Seiko are the fourth cutest couple on our team

Reid: *laughs* funny…but I wondering, even though you took Sam's last name…can we still call you Garcia?

Garcia: *laughs* of course…I'll be right back…Sam and I have a surprise for everyone *walks off*

Derek: what is she up to?

*a screen comes down and a video of Sam and Garcia comes on…in the video Garcia sends something to the printer…Sam picks it up, looks at it then shows it to the camera with a big smile on his face*

Cat: omg, is that an ultrasound photo?

JJ: YOU'RE PREGNANT?!

Garcia: yep *smiles and touches her stomach* we're 2 months

*everyone cheers and congratulates the couple*

*unknown location*

**Unknown POV**

Person 1: I want _ back….they were the love of my life

Person 2: I can help you…for a small fee

Person 1: fine, you name it

Person 2: we'll discuss my fee later

Person 1: alright

Person 2: we'll meet again next week…I should have a plan by then

Person 1: ok *leaves*

Person 2: *on the phone* get ready *hangs up*

**The End**

***thank you to all of those that supported my first Criminal Minds story…part 2 should be coming soon...the title to the sequel with be "The Future", i'll be posting it in the same category as this story…feel free to sound off on things that you may want to see happen in part 2….once again thank you***


End file.
